An Act to Follow
by Snowsilver
Summary: Clock Town's celebrating its Spring Festival, but will Link and co survive? Just a revision, it's finished.
1. Part 1: Never shut a trapdoor unless yo...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. Never have. The characters of Sond, Ty, and Nick do belong to Sond herself. Kat and Timbre and a few others belong to me. All the familiar names/places/characters most likely belong to Nintendo. Woot.

*****

_Author's Notes Don't ask me about the title. I really don't know where it came from, maybe it'll fit this story later on though (hint hint hint). Well, this story's been rattling around in me head for a while (read: a day or two) and I thought it might be neat to write. Please be patient, I know this first chapter's gonna lack stuff, just because it's the introduction. Most stories are like that. But please enjoy! On with the show!_

*****

An Act to Follow — Part 1: "Never shut a trapdoor unless you mean it"

Clock Town was having a festival.

If the Carnival of Time celebrated the peak of summertime, then it was safe to say that the Spring Festival celebrated, well, spring. The streets literally burst at the seams with busy tourists and festival-goers, all moving in generally different directions.

Amid the crowd, several children were trying to find each other.

A brown-haired girl with matching brown eyes was dragging a purple-haired boy through the crowd by the wrist. The 10-year old paused for a moment, and looked back the way she had come.

"We might be going the wrong way!" She shouted at the boy.

"What?!" The purple-haired boy shouted back.

"I said, we might be going the wrong way!!"

"I still can't hear you very well, but I think we're going the wrong way, Kat!" The boy squeaked a finger in his ear, grinning like a fox. Kat just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kafei, maybe they went to the stage…"

The stage in question was set up in South Clock Town, right in front of the huge ticking clock that gave the settlement its name. As the pair made its approach there slowly, as it was hard to get anywhere with the crowd bustling.

"Kaf," Kat panted, "Next year you have to tell your Dad to set traffic patterns!"

Kafei shrugged. "Probably did just didn't do any good., You know how people get when they get-" here he paused wickedly for a moment, "-_festive_."

Kat pointedly ignored that, same as she ignored the nearby stand selling expensive jars of Chateau Romani. It was a good amount of bustling later that found them finally at the stage.

They paused a moment, resting their backs against the stage. Pushing through crowds was a sweaty business, but the fact that Clock Town was having an unusually warm day didn't help that any. "Ick," said Kat for the both of them, hoisting herself up into a sitting position with her legs hanging over the edge. Kafei jumped up after her, standing on the stage. "I'm warm, and we _still_ haven't found anyone." Bored, she clicked her booted heels together, clomping the side of the stage in the process.

A sudden knocking in the stage near her palm made Kat jump. Raising an eyebrow, Kat rapped her knuckles back at the stage in the same place, using the old 'shave and a haircut' rhythm.

Without warning, a red head popped over the edge of the stage at them. "Hai!"

"Gah!" Kafei was startled, backpedalling wildly and inevitably falling backwards and landing on his butt at the base of the structure. Kat just made a questionable face. "Hello Nick."

The redhead boy smirked wickedly. "Been look'n f'rus?" He asked innocently with big green eyes.

"Us?" Kafei asked dubiously. "You've been hiding somewhere, haven't you?"

With a creak, a trapdoor in the center of the stage opened. Propping it up was another girl with brown hair. With a deft movement, she removed the coffee cup balanced on her head and took a sip. "We found a big space under the stage."

Kafei blinked, his two red eyes peering over the edge of the stage. "Sond, it's nearly 90 degrees outside…and you're drinking coffee?!" Hoisting himself back up, he dusted himself off.

"Well, it's ice coffee, silly!" Sond smirked as she retreated back into the trapdoor.

Nick just shrugged. "Wanna com' dow' an' see? I t'ink dere's room f' all've us…"

"Who else is down there?" Kat chewed her lip.

The redhead ticked them off on his gloved hands as he spoke. "Lessie, me, Sond, _Kaii_, Link, 'n Chiron. B'sides, its cooler outta th' sun."

Under the stage, Kat blinked several times. After the glare of the sun, the room under the trapdoor seemed pitch black to her. Her vision slowly started to clear. "So, how'd you find this place anyway?"

"Well," a voice on her left started with an air, "I found it-"

"No you didn't! I found it!" A voice on her right interrupted.

"No, I did!!"

"I did! You just tripped on the door!!"

Kat made a neutral sound.

Sond muttered something, and suddenly the understage flared into brilliance. She held a light arrow in her hand, and everybody flinched from the glare. There wasn't much to see, as the ground was bare dirt and the ceiling wood as it was the stage itself.

"Yikes! Warn us first before you do that!" A blond boy in a pointy green hat said, shielding his eyes.

A second boy with black hair — save the white streak down the middle — ferverently agreed. "What Link said. You could blind somebody with that!"

Kafei just smirked as he settled. "Who would've thought that the holy light arrows could be used as a flashlight?"

Nick snorted from his place in the corner, holding a bowl of what appeared to be chili. Chewing his spoon thoughtfully, he voiced his thoughts. "'Ey Ty," he said finally, levelling his gaze at the boy with the white streak. "Where's Tim?"

Ty blinked, his monkeylike tail curling around his ankles as he suddenly become thoughtful. "Y'know what, _Raii_…I don't know. Thought he was in the back."

"Yeah," Chiron remarked, idly stretching. "Saw him in back. We must've lost him out there."

All five boys looked at each other. Then they started laughing nervously. Kat and Sond looked at each other and sighed.

"Y'know," Sond started, "Just because we _are_ a pack of ten-year olds doesn't mean we should _act_ like a pack of ten-year olds…"

"Shouldn't we at least let him know where we are?" Kat added gently.

Link tried not to smirk. "Yeah, I'm sure 'Timbe' will be juuust fine…if he isn't trampled first, that is…"

Sond and Kat glared collectively. "Guys…"

Ty and Nick looked at each other. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Ty said, his tailtip twitching. "Fine, we gotta go find Timbre, even though that means going back out in the sun-"

"And gettin' all sweaty," Nick added.

"And getting heat stroke…" Kafei finished.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh, it's not that bad-"

A loud thump from above ceased all conversation for a full twenty seconds.

"Um." Chiron said finally. "What was that?"

Sond shrugged, taking another sip from her mug. "Jus' someone on the stage." A second thump, far louder than the first, caused her to add to her statement. "A rather _loud_ someone."

Ty made a face, shaking his head as dust fell on it. "They must be setting up for a show or something."

Link grunted. "I've had enough fun down here. Let's leave." Crawling over to the trapdoor, he pushed up with both hands. The door gave a creak, but refused to move. Link's blue eyes got a fraction wider. "Guys…it's stuck!"

Sond and Kat groaned aloud.

Timbre sat down on the big clock's ledge with an exasperated sigh. Behind him, the colorfully painted mural that was the clock's face slowly rotated with the passage of time. The trenchcoated boy rubbed his forehead with the back of a gloved hand. It was warm, he thought, stifling a yawn.

Too warm, especially to have black hair. The 10 year old idly wondered if an egg were to fall on his head at that moment, if it would actually start cooking. Staring at the crowd below him with impassive green eyes, he watched as a large muscular man with hair that resembled a blue flame walked onto the stage directly below him.

The man was carrying a crate, which from the size of it, must have been incredibly heavy. Despite this, the man was hefting it with an incredibly natural ease.

Pausing in the very middle of the stage, he turned his head. "'Ey Ana, this stage seems a bit…unsteady." To make his point, he stomped his foot heavily on the stage's surface.

A female voice, out of sight, answered the man's complaint. "It's only a temporary stage, you know. And don't stomp all over the stage like that. Remember what happened last time you did that. You _do_ remember, Kei?"

The muscular man, apparently named Kei, looked slightly sheepish. "I don't think the landlord was too happy. Even though I did fix the hole." He set down the crate which caused the stage to shake with a resounding boom. "There's th' equipment."

Timbre blinked, interested. It wasn't too often a travelling acting group came to Clock Town, after all. Shifting position so he was lying belly down, he peered over the very edge of the ledge, chin in hands. He zoned out the murmur of the crowd, almost forgetting that there was even a crowd there in the first place.

"By the way," Kei paused from his task of opening the crate. "Have you seen Tee anywhere around?" The man looked off to the side, supposedly at the lady he was talking to.

"Explorin'. Y'know how she is." A slight woman with long hair that matched Kei's perfectly stepped onto the stage with a smaller crate. "This'n the costumes. Don't bother with that big one, we won't need t'open it just yet."

Timbre slumped, threatening to yawn again. Normally he did get drowsy around this time of day, true, but the heat was really starting to get to him. He let his eyelids droop, the rhythmic clunking of the clock behind him threatening to put him to sleep.

Underneath the stage, all seven of the kids were now braced up against the trapdoor, trying to get it to open.

"How does a door that opens upwards get stuck, anyways?" Link grunted.

Ty gritted his teeth. "There must be something on top of it!"

"…An' if we push har' enough, we mi' be able t' move it off!" Nick added.

"Either that or we're stuck down here…" Chiron squeezed his eyes shut.

"We'd run out of air sooner or later…push!!" Kat groaned.

Sond had been forced to extinguish her light arrow to use both hands on the door, which meant the entire area was very dark. "You know what we could do…"

"What?!" All the boys grunted at once.

"If we all pushed at once, it might work better. I dunno." Sond took another sip of coffee.

Everyone exchanged glances, though that didn't help much in complete darkness.

"Count of three, then?" Kafei said finally.

"Alright then," Sond said finally. Everybody braced themselves.

"One…" Everyone took a deep breath and braced their legs.

"Two…"

Timbre was just starting to fully doze off when a loud noise made his head snap up.

Well, it was more like several noises. Apparently a bunch of things had happened at once.

"THREE!!!"

Kei suddenly found the trapdoor he was unknowingly standing on suddenly fly open violently, sending him to the stage floor.

One moment later, more than half a dozen heads popped out of said open trapdoor, blinking heavily in the midday sunlight.

Timbre blinked. Well no wonder he hadn't seen his friends in a while. Leaning over the edge of the ledge, he listened for a reaction.

"Well," said Kat finally, "I think that worked."

Kei smirked a little, though he was probably a bit embarassed and annoyed as well. "Uh, next time you're stuck down there, maybe you should just pound on the door first before forcing it open." 

Introductions were made all around as Timbre racked his brains for something witty to say as an entrance. Unfortunately he wasn't one for comebacks or smart-aleck phrases, at least not when he intended it. He finally gave up and waved weakly. "Yo!"

Two adults and seven children turned their heads up in his direction.

"Uh," he smirked, suddenly finding himself stared at. "Long time no see…" he finished lamely.

*****

_See? At least it wasn't a cliffhanger! If you read this, could you please do me a little favor and review it? It would honestly be most helpful, and frankly makes my day! Thank you all in advance!! See you next time, same Zelda-time, same Zelda-channel!_


	2. Part 2: Killing time is hard, avoiding ...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: Me Snowsilver. Me no own Zelda. Me talk like caveman. Me must stop writing random broken sentences now.

*****

Author's Notes: Thanks to Yucca, my first reviewer for this story! Thanks, your suggestions were really helpful! Must remember to proofread more carefully in the future! ^_^ Well, this is part 2, and I think it's a little bit longer then part 1, but that's not saying much, as it wasn't that very long anyways. Anyways…I ramble. Hopefully things will get much more interesting in this chapter, though chapter 3's when stuff starts to get really interesting. Enjoy, and as ever, I love your feedback! 

*****

Last time on "An Act to Follow:" 

_Timbre racked his brains for something witty to say as an entrance. Unfortunately he wasn't one for comebacks or smart-aleck phrases, at least not when he intended it. He finally gave up and waved weakly. "Yo!"_

_ Two adults and seven children turned their heads up in his direction._

"Uh," he smirked, suddenly finding himself stared at. "Long time no see…" he finished lamely. 

*****

An Act to Follow — Part 2: "Killing time is hard, avoiding sunburns is harder"

"Well, it appears the little guy wasn't trampled flat after all…" Link said airilly. It was hard to say whether he was disappointed or not.

"Hey!" Timbre slid down off the ledge and scampered over to the stage. Eyeing it, he jumped and clambered on the hard way despite the fact there were stairs nearby. "I almost got sat on by a Goron. I'm lucky to be alive! Why'd you leave me behind like that, anyway?"

Link whistled innocently.

Ty elbowed the green hat boy sharply in the ribs. "Honestly, we thought you were right behind us. You saw that crowd. Heck, Kat and Kafei got lost too!"

Timbre shrugged.

Kei chuckled.

Flinching, Timbre looked up. Way up. Kei was easilly more than six feet tall, meaning that this made Timbre feel even smaller then usual. Being the only three-foot kid among a group of taller kids was bad enough, but this was just…unnerving. "Uh," he mumbled. "Hi."

Kat smirked. "Keisou, meet Timbre. Timbre, Keisou."

Kei's hand could have easily engulfed 3 of Tim's hands in his hearty handshake. But he remembered to be gentle. Timbre still felt the soreness in his arm afterwards though. No wonder this man had no problem hefting crates! "Tis a pleasure, Tim."

"And this is Ana Meimu," Kat added.

Ana, the woman Kei had been talking to, had a very calculating gaze. Her brown eyes looked very intelligent as she bent down, smiling, to shake Timbre's hand. "Gloves and a trenchcoat. Isn't it a bit warm out for that sort of thing?"

Timbre glanced down at his hands. The gloves he wore were black and fingerless, and the trenchcoat did seem out of place. He chewed his lip. "Well, the trenchcoat's kind of…er…special, y'see…" he stammered. "And the gloves don't come off." The last sentence was much more solid.

"Really…" Ana said, her gaze becoming even more calculating. Timbre grinned nervously, and Ana suddenly changed the subject. "You all coming to our show tonight?"

Sond oohed. "A play?"

"A play?! Hardly!" Ana laughed. "We're illusionist performers. Slight of hand. Magic tricks. Amazing feats. Part of the fun is trying to figure out how we pull it off. And," she added, looking at Kei. "We don't cheat."

Link stared. "So no _real_ magic, then?" He folded his arms.

"It depends," Ana said mysteriously, "What you consider _real_ magic."

Suddenly, another voice, raised an octave from the background buzz of the crowd, interrupted all further conversation. "Kafei? There you are!!"

Kafei groaned as his mother, Madame Aroma stepped up to the stage. The crowds gave her no trouble at all as she pushed through them like a person might wade through the ocean. Kafei's mother was often politely referred to as being 'large.'

"Hi mom…" Kafei chewed his lip.

Madame Aroma sniffed. "Your brother and I have been looking for you for at _least_ an hour! It's much too warm outside, dear. I would like you to stay in the shade, I don't want you to get sunburned again, remember last time?"

Kat and Sond snickered a little. Last summer, Kafei had returned from their Great Bay beach trip with a healthy glow remensecent of a boiled lobster. Kafei turned a slightly red right now, feeling embarrased. Kat interjected on his behaf.

"If its okay wi' you, ma'am…Perhaps Kafei would like to browse the merchant's tents awhile with me?" Kat smilled innocently as Kafei's eyes widened in panic. Now Chiron and Ty were snickering as well, and failing to totally hide it. Madame Aroma didn't seem to notice.

"M'dear, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I wouldn't have you bothering this nice pair all day, besides. Have fun!" Kafei groaned as his mom planted a kiss on his forehead. "And don't spend all your allowance at once, dear!" She shouted over her shoulder as she merged with the crowd again.

As soon as she left, everybody looked at Kafei, who was now soundly crimson.

At that point, everybody, even the grownups, burst out laughing at once. Finally Chiron spoke up.

"Suppose we'd better go too, I'm not to keen on getting heat stroke either."

Goodbyes were made as the kids promised Kei and Ana that they would see their show that evening. "Be here early, or you might not find room to sit," Kei warned.

Standing in a line on the edge of the stage, all eight kids looked out first at the deadly crowd, then at one another.

"We ready for this?" Chiron murmured, nervously fingering a strand of brown hair.

"After you," Ty said vaguely, pushing Link forward.

"No way, monkey boy!" Link dodged, backing into Nick.

"'Ey!" Nick grunted. "Don' call 'im that!"

"Yeah, Fairy Boy!"

"Mr. Hair!"

"Skunk!"

"Take that back, ya skirt wearin-"

"Guys," Sond said finally. "I hate to break up your wonderful competition here, but that sun isn't cooling down any. In fact, I think you're all starting to look rather red…"

"OKmeetyouatthemerchantstentBYE!!!"

Kat blinked. In the space of an instant, all the boys had vanished into the crowd. "Wow. Either this heat is getting to me, or-"

Sond smirked. "I'm not a fan of this heat much either. Hopefully we'll make it through that infernal mob intact…"

"You'll be fine," Ana said, laughing. She waved as the two girls vanished into the crowd.

"Heh, eight of 'em together. Kind of makes Tee look like a breeze to watch after." Kei said.

Ana raised an eyebrow at Keisou's remark. "Mmm-hmm."

"Well, _almost_." Kei smirked.

Bustling through the crowd hadn't become any easier. In fact, Chiron thought to himself, he was surprised that nobody had yet passed out. The smell of sweat and dust was everywhere, and one was in constant threat of being trod on. The crowd didn't just consist of Hylians, either. There was an even smattering of Gorons, Zora, and Hylian. Chiron was even sure he'd seen a Deku Scrub or two as well.

As it was, the group had gotten seperated once again. Eight kids, even tightly packed together, were in a great danger of losing each other at every step. Right now, he, Ty, Nick and Timbre were desperately trying to stay together. Kafei and Link had seperated off quickly, after Kafei claimed he knew a shortcut.

"You know, now I kind of wish I HAD taken Kafei's shortcut…" Timbre muttered.

"Mi' agree wi' you there, _lobo_." Nick said, stretching his arms.

"The thing is," Ty said, "Is that his 'shortcuts' usually end up getting us _lost_. Remember last t-OUCH!!"

Chiron blinked. "Huh?"

Ty had one eye squeezed shut as he gritted darkly through his teeth. "Somebody…stepped on my tail." The offended appendage lashed from side to side.

"Ouch." Chiron, Nick, and Timbre chimed in unison.

"I'll survive. Besides, there's the merchant's tent now. Ha, we made it there before everyone else, and _without_ taking Kafei's little side route."

From underneath the tent, relaxed slightly due to the shade, two shapes waved.

"Don't hold your breath, _Kaii_. Looks like 'dey made it b'fore us…" Nick murmured.

But the two shapes weren't Kafei and Link after all. They waved harder grinning, one with the coffee cup in her fist.

"Hi boys!!" Came the yell in perfect unison.

All four boys nearly facefaulted. "How…How did you get here so quickly?" Ty sputtered.

Kat and Sond just looked sly. "That," Kat said finally, "is a secret. Come on in, it's shady and not as abysmally warm! Besides, there's some REALLY neat stuff being sold here."

"And they have milkshakes!" Sond added.

"I'm there! Goodbye cruel sun!" Chiron walked in, followed by Ty, who was still rubbing his injured tail. Timbre was following them in when he stopped suddenly, causing Nick to collide with him.

"Hey Tim! Come on!" Ty raised an eyebrow as he got no response. "Tim?"

"Hey lil guy…heat 'ent getting' to ya, is it?" Nick blinked, waving his hand in front of Tim's eyes.

Timbre shuddered. "Sorry…just got prickles up my spine for a second. I dunno, it felt like we were being…watched."

Nick smirked, suddenly rapping his knuckles on Timbre's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I dunno Ty…" Nick said, chuckling. "Th' _lobo's_ brains _seem_ to still be in there…Maybe the sun fried 'em."

"Hey, I'm serious here!" Timbre said, rubbing his head. Then he calmed down. "Sorry…it was just kind of weird. Maybe I just need to get outta the sun or something."

Nick snorted. "Tol' ya wearin' tha' trenchcoat was a bad idea."

Timbre made a face. "I just don't like having to leave it behind somewhere. Last time I tried that it almost got stolen." He sighed. "Still wondering about that weird feeling though. Like there's eyes on us or something."

Ty blinked. "Don't let it bother you. Heat plays funny tricks on people. It was probably nothing."

"Lissen' to _Kaii_ 'ere, 'ees th' doctor after all…" Nick laughed.

Timbre smirked. "Yeah, guess you're right…" But he couldn't help but glance behind him once before retreating into the shady merchant's tent.

The day was much more bearable inside the tent. The merchants, picking up on this, only allowed people who were actually shopping to stay inside, otherwise the tents would be too crowded with non-shoppers, hurting their business.

Kafei and Link did eventually arrive, about 10 minutes later. Link was still slightly annoyed.

"A 'shortcut,' he says to me!" Link kept going on, "Not only did we end up in North Clock Town, we ended up in the Great Fairy's Fountain!"

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Well, she wanted us to stay and chat for awhile, and Kafei had to stammer out something about being on an errand. Some shortcut!"

Kafei was starting to turn red again. "…"

Eventually Link cooled down, though the round of milkshakes the group bought might have helped in that area. Kafei and Kat browsed the merchants' wares for a good hour, but most of the wares on sale were slightly too expensive for a child's budget. It was fun though, Kat thought, to imagine herself in one of those handwoven skirts, especially the ones that were irridescent. The stone carvings that a local Goron was selling were quite handsome (also quite tasty, he claimed). And some of the Zora jewelry, made from seashells and other marine treasures absolutely took her breath away.

Having almost the entire afternoon still to knock off, the kids racked their brains for ideas. Ty rested his chin in his hand. "What else to do until dusk? When did Kei say their show was on?"

"Seven-thirty," Timbre said, yawning.

"An' what time is it now?" Ty asked.

Kafei checked the pocketwatch he normally kept carefully tucked under his shirt. "Uh, a little after two."

The group sighed a collective sigh. "Well, we gotta find something to kill time…" Ty muttered.

Link paused suddenly, just when he was about to pour the rest of his milkshake down the back of Ty's shirt. "What if we played the Song of Double T-"

"No!"

Link shrugged. "Oh, OK. Just a suggestion." He then proceeded with his prank.

Kat groaned, trying hard to think despite the noise caused by Ty, who was now chasing Link madly in circles around the tent. Rubbing her temples, she looked at the remaining five. "Any ideas? Someplace fun."

"…and indoors!" Timbre added.

Nick blinked, watching Ty and Link complete their second lap. "Two…uh…well…um…"

"What about the observatory?" Chiron suggested.

"It's closed down, the old guy doesn't want a crowd in there. Besides, the Bombers wouldn't let us down there right now anyway," Sond said, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling it.

"Three…" Nick muttered, now counting the laps.

Everybody sighed.

"Well," Chiron said, "We could always go to the Milk Bar…"

"Four…"

"Nah, too boring…" Sond said, not looking up from her game of solitare.

"Well, anywhere else?" Timbre muttered.

"Five…Well…wot 'bout that place wi' th' shooting targets?" Nick said. "Wassit called…six…oh yeah, 'Oney n' Darlin's…they open?"

Kat shrugged. "Worth a try, I say." As she said this, Link and Ty were just completing their seventh circuit.

"You come back 'ere, Fairy Boy! I've got a poundin' with your name on it!" Ty was yelling.

"Gotta catch me first!" Link laughed aloud.

"HEY!" Kat shrieked, sounding eerily like a certain blue fairy.

Link, alarmed, skidded to a halt in his tracks, until Ty crashed into him, knocking them both over. This commotion caused a good amount of dust to fly.

"Quit it with the 'Ring Around the Rosy,' we're going to Honey and Darling's." Chiron said between coughs.

Link and Ty both scowled at each other fiercely as they dusted themselves off. "I'm gonna get you back for the milkshake, Link…" Ty warned. "Even if it takes me until the end of this Festival…"

"Hah, only three days then, monkeyboy. I think I'll survive." Link smirked.

"We'll see…" Ty said calmly. "We'll see…"

*****

Woo! What will Kei and Ana's show be like? Why has Timbre suddenly become so paranoid? Will Ty ever get Link back for the milkshake? Find out next time, in "An Act to Follow" Part 3: It Doesn't Pay to Snoop! In the meantime, why don't you review? It would be much appreciated! Many thanks! 


	3. Part 3: It doesn't pay to snoop

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. Original characters are pretty obvious and belong to me and Sond. No touchy.

*****

_Author's Notes: Another big shout out thank you to Yucca, who reviewed again! And another big thank you to Sondilyn! Heck, without you this story wouldn't exist! Whee, this chapter's pretty involving and kind of long. Sorry about that, but it just cut out that way. It also has a lot with just Timbre in it, again with the apologies. Heck, he's a fun little guy. ^_^ I will focus more on the rest of these people eventually. Hope you like! On with the show! In this chapter we finally see Kei and Ana's act, and we learn a few things about certain people…_

*****

An Act to Follow — Part 3: "It doesn't pay to snoop"

It had gotten considerably cooler since the sun had begun its nightly descent into the horizon. The skies glowed a multitude of stark fiery hues, and stars were just beginning to be visible. The nightly chorus of crickets was tentatively beginning to commence.

That is, if one could hear it above the noise of the crowd gathered in South Clock Town.

It was difficult to find a seat in the dark, let alone your way, but luckily the lamps had been lit, leaving at least some light for the audience. On either side of the stage in front of the big clock burned a larger lamp, casting as much light onto the stage as possible.

"Why do y'suppose they wanted to do their act at night? So we couldn't see how their tricks worked?" Kafei murmured to Kat.

"Maybe, but I think this kind of thing just looks better in the dark. Make it seem more spooky, you see?" Kat waggled her fingers for emphasis.

Our little group had spent most of the afternoon at Honey and Darling's shop. Since there was only two people who owned a bow in the group (that being Link and Sond), they were forced to trade off, taking turns. In the end Sond's skills had won her some extra rupees, while everybody else came up short. Around 5 o'clock they had knocked off for a quick and light dinner (the heat tends to lessen one's appetite, after all) and another round of milkshakes. After the last milkshake incident, Ty and Link's glares had become increasingly darker.

In fact, they still were glowering at each other while waiting for the show to begin. The group, heeding the warning of getting seats early, had taken the initiative. Pushing a pair of nearby large crates together, the group had reserved their spot in South Clock Town, far off to the left. This had a few advantages: for one thing, they had a wall to lean against, and second: less people were there, although it had taken a bit of convincing the Deku Salesman nearby that they weren't going to disturb his flower.

So now Kat, Kafei and Nick sat on top of the crate (they'd won at rock paper scissors for the right), while below everybody else sat on the ground around it. Timbre, who was sore he hadn't won a seat up on top of the crate, mumbled to himself. "You know, we could've got good seats on top of the Inn's roof…"

Sond was playing solitaire again. "We'd be _behind_ the stage then, and the clock might be in the way," she said finally. "Or are you just hoping to snoop behind the scenes?"

Timbre chewed his lip. "Eh." He'd expressed a lot of curiosity about Ana and Kei's show, even before he'd seen the act. He wanted to know how they would pull it off without magic.

Chiron tapped a foot impatiently.

"When is it gonna start?"

As if on cue, the huge clock boomed, marking the half-hour.

"Guess that answers my question…" Chiron remarked.

"Shh…" everyone hissed.

The crowd hushed expectantly as all heads turned towards the stage. They were not kept waiting for long.

Ana stepped out onto the stage, her long blue hair tied back in a braid. She wore a dress that was black on top, but faded down into a beautiful midnight blue at the bottom. It sparkled when she moved, look to all a duplicate of the night sky. Keisou followed her. His hair was exactly the same as it had been before, though in the light it resembled less a flame and more a brush. He was wearing a muscle-shirt of the same midnight blue as Ana's dress, with baggy white pants. His boots were huge, and made large 'clump' noises as he walked.

"Wow, I want a dress like that!" Kat breathed.

Sond was about to agree when her head turned towards the stage as another came out on it.

The third member onstage was a little girl, who looked incredibly minute standing up there next to Kei. She had long hair of a lighter blue-gray, tied back like Ana's. She wore a billowing short sleeved green dress that came down slightly past her knees. The girl also wore tiny brown ladies boots.

Timbre blinked. "I didn't know they had a kid…"

"Shh!"

Timbre shrugged and was quiet while Kafei's father, the mayor of Clock Town stood up next to the stage. Mayor Dotour was quite unlike Madam Aroma, his frame thin and frail. Raising his voice seemed to put a strain on the man.

"I would like to welcome you all to our Spring Festival!" The Mayor squeaked in his wobbly voice. "Tonight we are very honored to invite you to a splendid performance that will boggle the mind and dazzle the eye…"

"…blah blah, get on with it, Dad…" Kafei mumbled under his breath, before Kat elbowed him in the ribs.

"…I am pleased to introduce…" Mayor Dotour cleared his throat. "Mr. Keisou and Madam Ana Meimu!" The two performers bowed as the crowd applauded wildly.

"Ahem," Mayor Dotour patiently waited for the crowd to quiet. "I am also pleased to introduce Miss Tejina, Mr. Keisou's young sister." Here the little girl stepped forward shyly and curtsied.

"Okay, so she _isn't_ their kid." Timbre crossed his arms as everybody glared at him to be quiet.

"And now, on with the show!" The Mayor's voice cracked, and he sat down quickly. There was another burst of applause from the crowd, although it wasn't clear whether they were applauding because the show was starting or because the Mayor had finished talking.

The trio started their act simply enough. Rolling up her sleeves, Ana retrieved a yellow handkerchief, seemingly out of nowhere. She handed it to Keisou, while the girl Tejina stood off impassively to one side. Crumpling the handkerchief into a fist, Kei passed his other hand over his fist. Suddenly, he flicked his hand open, and the handkerchief had become a yellow Cucco, which squawked loudly. The applause was polite.

Link blinked, unbelieving. "He didn't even conjure that, I would've felt him using magic!" Ty laughed.

Kei made a motion as if he were going to throw the Cucco into the air, but it had vanished! The man stared at his hands as if confused. Tejina suddenly skipped over to him. Standing on her tiptoes, the little girl tapped him on the shoulder with a smile. Kei turned around, and kneeled down. Tejina made several mysterious passes, cupping her hands into a ball. When she opened them, the yellow Cucco sat there, squawking again. Placing the Cucco on Kei's head, Tejina repeated the passes, producing another Cucco, this time bright green. This one she perched on his left shoulder.

"Wow, where is she getting them from?" Chiron murmured.

Tejina kept producing Cuccos of various colors, until Kei had about 20 of them perched on his head, shoulders, and arms. By this time, the audience was guffawing.

Ana arrived to the rescue. 'Shooing' Tejina, she covered Kei and his Cuccos with a black silk sheet. She held on to two corners of the sheet, biding Tejina to do the same on the other end.

"Now!" Ana shouted, and they pulled the sheet off of Kei. The man stood perplexed, covered in the rainbow of handkerchiefs that had replaced the Cuccos. The crowd roared its approval, and even Link admitted he was impressed.

The rest of the show was just as amazing. At one part, Keisou deftly balanced a 200 pound weight by one finger. Seconds later he tossed the weight down onto the stage, causing the whole stage to shake. The weight was handed off to audience members, who verified it was truly as heavy as was said.

Tejina stood still as a stone with an apple balanced on her head. Ana deftly spun a throwing knife at the girl. The knife thudded to the floor with the apple impaled on it, leaving Tejina unharmed. Other tricks followed, each one more amazing than the last.

And none of them used actual magic, much to Link's amazement. Nick just chuckled. "Slig' o' hand, it might not be magic power, bu' 'tis magic th' same, yes?"

Link sighed. "Suppose so."

Ty guffawed again, causing Link to flinch. Ever since Ty had vowed revenge, Link had become paranoid of anything that seemed to cause the boy amusement, as if it were going to viciously turn on him.

Nearly two hours had passed since the show began, and finally Keisou held up his hands. "And now," he boomed, "We shall make my young sibling here disappear!" A box was brought up on stage by Keisou himself. He juggled the giant thing in one hand, twirling it so the audience saw it all as he spoke. "Note this box has no holes in it, no hinges save this one on the top." Setting the box down, he opened the top.

Tejina stepped forward. She hadn't spoken a word or made a sound throughout the entire performance. She blinked innocently as Kei lifted her into the box, setting her inside as gently as a doll into its bed. Ana closed the box's lid with a resounding boom. She then proceeded to padlock the lid shut.

"No way she's getting out of there…" Kafei murmured.

Kei picked up the box once more and held it over his head. "Now…a girl goes into the box, but no girl exits, behold!" Spinning the box on his finger, he tossed it into the air, allowing it to fall. The audience gasped appropriately. At the last moment, he gently caught it, setting it down upright on the stage.

"She's gonna be dizzy if she's still in there…" Timbre murmured.

Kei twisted the lock off with his bare hands, and flung the lid open for all to see. The audience craned a collective neck. Keisou flipped the box down so that its opening lay visible to the entire audience.

The box was empty.

Timbre stared with wide eyes as the crowd gave a standing ovation. "I _have_ to know how they did that! It's driving me crazy!!" Everybody else was too busy still applauding the performers to take much notice of him, however. "I'm gonna go find out! You hear that?! I'm gonna go find out!" Still no attention. Now the crowd was cheering for an encore. It took a full 2 minutes of cheering before Kei and Ana finally conceded to a few more tricks. Tejina, however, had not reappeared.

Timbre shrugged to himself. Now was his chance to see how their tricks worked! If only he could sneak off… He was just sidling off towards the entrance to West Clock Town when somebody poked him in the shoulder. It was Kafei.

"Wow, you're really fascinated by this stuff, aren't you?"

Timbre froze, then nodded. "Well, I just like to know things sometimes." He continued sidling off towards the alley which would lead him to West Clock Town. Kafei followed him, somewhat to Tim's annoyance.

"You know nothing good will come of snooping." No response. "Well, doesn't part of you _not_ want to know? You know, to keep yourself wondering?" The purple haired boy asked.

Timbre looked back at Kafei, raising an eyebrow. "Um…no. Sorry. Look, just go back to the others, I'll be right back, honest." Tim blinked. "Oh yeah, and would you watch my coat for me? It doesn't change with me." Timbre slipped out of the trenchcoat, leaving him only in his black shirt on top.

Kafei held on to the trenchcoat, staring at it as everything sunk in. "Uh…you're not gonna actually-" He stopped wide-eyed when Timbre nodded. "You know that's dangerous! What if somebody sees you like that?"

"Relax," Timbre said with a slight hint of smugness. "I'm a survivor. Besides, everybody's here watching the show."

"But...but…" Kafei stared down at the coat, unable to think of a retort. He finally sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?" Kafei looked up again.

Timbre was no longer there, although Kafei did catch the white tip of the wolf's tail as he vanished around the corner into the alley.

Timbre the wolf padded purposefully down the dark and deserted strip of West Clock Town, past the Curiosity Shop which was closed down due to the Festival. In fact, all of the stores were empty, even the Bomb Shop and Trading Post. The bank's little niche lay empty of banker and rupees. Despite this, Timbre knew better then to take chances, and kept to the shadows. Sometimes guards might patrol the area, especially during an event such as this.

His general plan was to loop around West Clock Town. Up further, at the end of the strip of stores was a small square. In that square, to the right, was another entrance into South Clock Town, which would lead him almost directly backstage. From there, he could watch Kei and Ana without them noticing him, and maybe figure out their secret.

Hearing a noise, both of Tim's enormous ears perked forward in alarm. He froze in place, one forepaw still in the air. Nothing. Letting himself relax again, he continued onwards.

Wolves were rare. But that wasn't the full reason the race was rarely _seen_ in Hyrule and Termina. _That_ was due to the fact that they spent some of their time looking exactly like normal people, and the rest of their time shrewdly out of sight. The reasoning behind this was that people just didn't know any better, that their idea of a wolf was that of the Wolfos, a large savage snarling (and rather unintelligent) monster. Monsters were evil, and therefore deserved to be killed on the spot. Even if wolves and Wolfos had little to do with each other, people didn't stay their weapons long enough to separate the two before striking. And that was a prejudice set in stone. Nobody was about to convince humans that they were wrong in their presumptions.

_Someday_, Timbre thought, _they'll all know better_. _I'll prove them all wrong_. But until that day, he would just sometimes be that strange little short boy in the trenchcoat and gloves that most people ignored, and sometimes that four-legged shadow that nobody ever fully saw. As it was, only a select few knew about Timbre's, er, talent. Those being his 7 friends, and —

"'Ey Fuzzy!"

Timbre yelped, diving behind a stack of crates in his alarm. Seconds later, a glowing yellow orb with wings flashed in his face. "A bit nervous, are we?"

The wolf growled under his breath, rolling his eyes. It was just Tatl again. Hovering nearby was a smaller, purple fairy. Tael.

Tatl snickered, landing daintily on the tip of Timbre's nose. This tickled Tim's nose and made him really want to sneeze. "What's a nice little puppy like you doing in a place like this?"

"None of your business," Timbre said, but it just came out as a growl.

"Sorry Fuzzy, I don't speak wolf." The incorrigible fairy snickered.

Agitated, Timbre swatted at Tatl with a forepaw. She easily dodged, landing back on his nose immediately after. She was really starting to get on his nerves, not to mention she was driving his poor sensitive nose crazy!

As if to add insult to injury, Tael floated over and landed on top of Timbre's head, right between the ears. "Sis, leave him alone! Timbre's probably busy."

The yellow fairy wouldn't give up though. "Not until he tells me what he's up to!" She uttered, stamping one tiny foot down. The tickling this caused was worse than ever. Timbre shook his head, dislodging Tael. Tatl simply fluttered her wings, keeping her perch with a devilish smirk.

"I'm waaaiting, Fuzzy…" She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

This was too much tickling for one nose to bear.

**"ATCHOOO!!"**

The sneeze echoed rather loudly through the deserted strip. Tatl, not expecting the sneeze, was launched a fair distance before her wings kicked in again. The fairy was infuriated, to say the least.

"You little fleabag! You did that on purpose!"

This statement was entirely untrue. Timbre did not have fleas, nor had he sneezed with intent on launching the fairy. _Still_, he thought, with a satisfied wolfy grin, _she did deserve it_. A second later he ducked as the angered glowing creature tried to dive-bomb him. Still cursing, she zinged up and away above the roofs until she was gone from sight.

"Heh." Tael seemed impressed. "She hates it when someone gets the better of her. You gotta teach me that one."

A muffled eruption of cheers caused Timbre to groan. The fairy's annoyance had cost him his chance at spying on the magic act. He held in a few curses with a sigh as he sunk into a sit. At least the sneeze hadn't attracted any guards. Tael landed on his head again, much to the wolf's exasperation.

"So…I can't help but be curious…what _are_ you up to??"

Timbre quickly shushed the fairy with an upward glance. He was getting that strange feeling again. Something was giving him chills up his spine, as if alerting him to a presence. Taking his instinct as better judgement, he stared up at the stack of crates he had dived behind. There were two stacks of four crates, with a ninth lone crate on top. If he got on top, behind that ninth crate, he might be able to see better, as well as be hidden.

Shaking his head to dislodge the fairy again, he took a deep breath. With a few calculated jumps, he managed to get a perch on the top of the eight stack, his forepaws propped up on the ninth. Peering over the top, he watched the strip of deserted stores for movement.

He wasn't kept waiting for long.

Quiet as silk, a shadowy _something_ was making its way down the strip, coming from the same exact area that Timbre had originally been headed for. Leaning forward, the shape tentatively walked along, cautiously turning its head this way and that.

Although Timbre had good night-vision, it didn't help unless there was a good light source nearby. And there wasn't. The same concealment he had wanted for his own safety was now working against him. _Blast_, he thought. _If only there were some light-_

As if on cue, a tentative purple light zigzagged out from behind the crate stack, headed towards the intruder. Timbre's green eyes widened a fraction, but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

_Tael!_ His brain screamed. _Tael, no, don't do that, you idiot!_ He leaned forward in alarm, putting all his weight on the crate.

This was an unfortunate thing to do. The ninth crate, which Timbre had been leaning against as protection, had been slowly inching it's way at the same to the edge of the stack. Timbre's last little push was all it needed to send it teetering, crazily half-balanced at the edge. Then, as the pit in the wolf's stomach grew, _it fell_.

"Yipe!"

**CRASH!**

The fragile wooden structure splintered, falling into several pieces. If that wasn't enough of a disaster, the contents of the broken crate happened to be glass bottles, adding to the cacophonous din. Bottles, many of them cracked, rolled crazilly on the ground. Timbre wobbled to keep himself from following the fate of the bottles, and managed to barely keep his balance.

In the meantime, whatever it was had frozen and bolted without a sound. Tael, confused, was circling the pile of splintered wood and cracked glass.

"Tael, get out of here!" Although Tael couldn't directly understand Timbre's frantic barking, he got the gist of the message. An instant later, he had looped up over the roof, probably to find his sister. Safe.

Timbre, on the other hand, was not. He was about ready to panic. Any minute now the Clock Town guard would arrive. The noise had been so loud, he was surprised that they hadn't already arrived. And him barking would just raise the alarm. Jumping down from his perch and cursing himself for being such a fool, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Run like crazy.

The wolf covered the rest of the strip in a heartbeat, running towards the square that contained the Post Office and the Training Center, he pondered his next move. He had no intention of running over to the big clock, but he remembered that there was also an exit to Termina Field on the far left.

He was just turning the sharp corner when his flight was stopped rather abruptly by a tall silhouette that Timbre literally collided with headfirst. He wasn't a full grown wolf by far, and the impact sent him bouncing back onto his tail with a yelp. Dazed, he stared helplessly up at the huge figure looming over him.

*****

_Bwahahaha! Evil cliffhanger!! Will Tim eek his way out of this one, or is he destined for the sword and pitchfork quarter? Read and Review, maybe I'll post the next chapter sooner! But honestly, I loves the feedback! Love the storyt, hate it, I don't really care as long as you REVIEW!!_


	4. Part 4: Dance lessons aren't a forte, e...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything! Please don't sue me! *runs away*

*****

_Author's Notes: OK, just clearing a few things up. Whee. Timbre's species - okay, race - is 'Wolf.' They are nearly identical to regular humans (or Hylians if you want to call them that, I use the two terms interchangeably, bad me), but they have the ability to become wolves at will. Unfortunately, people often mistake transformed wolves for Wolfos, since the two strongly resemble each other. So people, being rather ignorant, hate wolves and try to kill them. Of course, not many people are aware that wolves can become human, so some have managed to survive. I hope that makes more sense. If not, I apologize._

*****

Last time on "An Act to Follow:"

_He was just turning the sharp corner when his flight was stopped rather abruptly by a tall silhouette that Timbre literally collided with headfirst. He wasn't a full grown wolf by far, and the impact sent him bouncing back onto his tail with a yelp. Dazed, he stared helplessly up at the huge figure looming over him._

*****

An Act to Follow - Part 4: Dance lessons aren't a forte, especially if you're a klutz

Timbre's four legs were apparently turning to gelatin, as they began to wobble without control. So this was it, he was going to die.

"So this is it, I'm going to die," he said - okay - whimpered to himself humorlessly, staring up at the figure which was now bending over.

Any second now there would be the flash of a sword, and it would be all over. Squeezing his eyes shut, Timbre prepared for the end.

The end never came (A/N: You didn't _really_ think I'd kill him off 4 chapters in, did you?!). Opening one eye, he wondered what the person was waiting for.

"You are not going to die," the figure said in a rather quiet male voice.

"Oh no, this is definitely the end," Timbre argued. "There's most likely guards behind me, you're in front of me, and I'm currently cowering on the ground. Let's face it here, I'm a gon…er?" The wolf-speak trailed off idly as something rather odd stuck Timbre.

As a wolf, he couldn't speak human language. But this shadow hadn't only not killed him, he'd also _understood_ his cowardly babbling. _In fact_, the wolf thought in retrospect, _that voice sounds awfully familiar…_

"Kas?" He asked hopefully.

Kasumi just blinked. "…"

Timbre could have laughed aloud with relief. Definitely Kasumi. Ty's pacific older brother had a gift for language, and could speak to and understand most living things. He also had a habit of showing up right when he was really needed. Some older brothers are like that. Kasumi had an overabundance of the color gray - including but not limited to - his hair, his eyes, and his cloak. It gave one the mysterious impression that he wasn't wholly _there_ all the time.

Noises, and loud metallic clanking from behind them caused both of them to look up.

"The guards are coming," Kas said simply.

Looking behind him, Timbre noted they weren't _quite_ visible yet. Good. An instant later, the perfectly normal (if not somewhat short) human boy Timbre picked himself up, brushing the grime off of his black shirt and blue canvas pants.

Two members of the Clock Town Guard arrived an instant later with a good deal of clattering. "Ho there!"

Timbre put on an innocent face as Kasumi quirked an eyebrow. "Aye?"

"Heard anything suspicious?" The first guard grated.

"A crash or two, and dogs barking," Timbre offered with a shrug.

The second guard trained his gaze on the ten-year-old. "What's a lad like you doing in a deserted street? Aren't you supposed to be at the festival? Where's your mother?"

Timbre flinched.

A third guard arrived and saluted to the second guard. "Captain!"

The Captain seemed to forget the two civilians existed. "Anything to report?"

In a quiet village like Clock Town, there wasn't a lot of real crime. Sure, there was the random petty thievery, and occasional squabbles, but nothing too bad. As a result, many of the Guard found any kind of questionable action worth a great deal of scrutiny. The guard saluted again. "We found tracks, sir."

Now it was Timbre's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"Tracks, you say…" the Captain mused, as if interested.

"In the dust, sir."

"Dust?"

"Fairy dust, sir."

Timbre suddenly wished his nose hadn't been so ticklish. His sneeze had probably sent Tatl's dust swirling everywhere.

"Fairy dust?! Tracks?! If that Skullkid and his cronies are up to their old tricks again-"

"Sir, pardon me, but those tracks weren't from shoes."

"Oh?" The Captain stroked his chin. "So."

"Paw prints, sir?"

"Paw prints!" The Captain scoffed.

"Aye sir. Big ones."

"How big?"

"Like a dog's, only a mite larger."

Swallowing his stomach down again, Timbre chanced a hasty glance at his gloved hands. Sure enough, they had generous sparkles of fairy dust. He tried to be inconspicuous as he hastily wiped his palms on his pants. The Captain was too busy being interested in other things to notice.

"Surely you don't think-"

"No, couldn't be Wolfos prints, sir. Besides, how would something like that get into town, only to vanish again?"

The Captain suddenly whirled on Kasumi and Timbre. "You two!"

Kas looked impassively at the Captain. "Yes sir?"

"You see anything suspicious run by here?"

Kasumi was a horrible liar, so he told the truth. "No sir. No Wolfos, if that is what you mean."

The Captain furrowed his brow. "How about you, boy?"

Timbre flinched again. "No, no Wolfos, sir."

The Captain was about to ask them if they were sure when his gaze leveled with Kas's passive gray eyes. Breathing out, he finally just said, "Go on."

Kasumi and Timbre needed no second bidding.

South Clock Town had all but deserted. The show was over, and most people had made their way home, or to the Inn if they weren't locals. As soon as Kas and Tim showed their faces, they were nearly tackled down by Kat, Sond, and the rest of the group.

"Where have you been, Tim? We were worried."

Ty grinned. "Hi Kas."

The twenty year old blinked. "Hello Ty." He stood awkwardly for a moment, before turning. "Got to go," He said vaguely. "I'll see you all again." Then he was gone.

"Just like fog on the water." Kafei handed Timbre back his trenchcoat. "Here ya go."

Link yawned, stretching. "Have you heard about the accident yet? Something knocked a crate over in West Clock Town. Heard the guards talking about it." Link opened one eye in mid-stretch, casting a humorous gaze upon the culprit.

"Eheh…" Timbre scratched the back of his head. "Fancy that."

Eight pairs of eyes turned on the boy. Nothing was said immediately, but eventually the awkward silence was broken. "Uh…That wasn't _you_ by any chance?" Kat offered delicately, keeping her voice down.

Timbre sweatdropped. "Eh…heheh…" He cowered under a sudden multitude of glares. "Whaat?"

Kafei rolled his eyes. "Told you snooping gets you in trouble. Just consider yourself lucky they didn't find you out."

"Yeah," Link added. "Too many slipups, and snap!" Timbre flinched as the blond boy snapped his fingers. "The guards could have a rather interesting throw-rug in their future." Ignoring glowers, he yawned again. "Well, one day of the Festival over, two more to go. And still no retribution. Must be losing your touch, eh Ty?"

"Don't hold your breath, Fairy Boy," Ty said, his tail bristling.

"Home. Sleep. Now." Kat didn't feel like a late-night brawl at this point. She started prodding everyone towards East Clock Town.

Kafei's parents had been kind enough to offer their son's friends lodgings for the Festival. As it was, Kafei wasn't too sure they had realized he had this many friends. Although this caused for somewhat cramped quarters, it would have been impolite to decline. Eight kids in one bedroom was possible, if slightly difficult.

The group was now walking past the Stock Pot Inn, towards the Mayor's residence., The whole area was illuminated by the torches which were scattered here and there, so that late wanderers wouldn't trip over themselves in the dark. Timbre was idly gazing at the sky in the back of the group. His meandering slowed as his sharp eyes caught a lone figure quietly sitting by itself on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn. Whoever it was also had their head turned skywards as well. Squinting, he was just able to make out enough features, thanks to the nearby illumination. It was that girl from the magic act, Tejina. She rested both arms on her knees, chin raised slightly. Timbre blinked twice, looking confused.

_What's she doing up there this time of night? _He wondered.

At this, she seemed to suddenly flinch, and her gaze quickly locked onto his own, mirroring his own confused expression. For a moment, Timbre was sure he'd gotten that funny chill up his spine again. Tejina's brow slowly unforrowed, and the feeling went away. Boy and girl stared at each other expressionlessly.

Then, almost at the exact same time, both of them shrugged, and looked away. The spell was broken. Timbre chewed his lip, suddenly noticing his friends had left him behind. He was forced to jog to catch up with them, all thoughts of the small girl on the roof jogged out of his mind at the same time.

**

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!!!" yelled a voice, a Cucco crowing at the same time. Sond threw open the curtains, filling the bedroom with golden morning light.

"Ughhh…" Link groaned, sitting up groggily. His hat wasn't on and his hair was messy. He opened one bleary eye, seeing Sond sitting in front of him with a big grin on her face. "Whaa?"

Nick groaned, sitting up. The redhead stretched, then flinched as the light hit his face.. "Th' liiiight…Blindin' me. Warn us b'fore ya do that, ok?"

"What time is it?" Kat yawned, squinting.

"Eight in the morning!" Sond said cheerfully.

Ty rubbed his eyes. "Why so early? It isn't like we have to save the world today or anything…"

"Don't hold your breath," Kafei muttered. He was already awake, being an early riser. Pulling his other boot on, he added, "There's supposed to be dancing all day."

"Like performances?" Kat sat up, rubbing a hand through her hair, which resembled a bush at the moment.

"Well, yeah, but there's also live music and stuff, so regular people can dance and stuff."

"Ooh!" Kat and Sond looked at each other with wide eyes.

Chiron poked his head through the doorway, interested.

"Hear that, Tim?" Sond prodded the prone form still in its sleeping bag.

"Goway." A gloved hand snatched a nearby blanket and rolled over.

Kat sniffed. "Grump. We're not letting you sleep all day. Otherwise you'll be up all night."

"That's the _point_." Timbre's voice came, muffled.

Sond raised an eyebrow. "If you don't get up now, Kat and I are going to get an big bucket of water and _dump it on your head_. See if that doesn't wake you up."

Timbre flung the blanket aside, glaring from behind tousled raven hair. "Fine. Sheesh. I'm up." Chiron and Kafei snickered. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Your hair." Chiron pointed out. "It's sticking out all over the place."

Timbre gave his head a shake, before retrieving his green headband and tying his unruly hair back. "I can't help it, that's just the way it is sometimes."

"Oh yeah," Kafei said, as if nothing had happened. "There's supposed to be fireworks too. Tonight, after dark."

"That sounds neat," Timbre said. "What do we do until then?"

"Dancing?!" Timbre's voice was incredulous. "But it's barely 10 in the morning!" The group meandered into South Clock Town, where already some musicians were warming up their instruments on stage.

"Relax. The performances go until noon, then free dance starts after one. You'll be plenty awake." Kat stared ahead. "Hey, our seats from last night are still open!"

"But I don't wan-" Timbre sighed as he was ignored.

Sitting around the crates, Sond pulled out her deck of cards. "Card game, anyone?"

"Sure!" Ty sat down. After a moments thought, he added. "Not poker, though."

"And especially not strip poker." Link added. (A/N: This fic's rated G, people. XP)

"'Course not! We're playing War." Sond shuffled the cards.

"Ah. 'Kay, I'm in." Nick sat down, cross-legged.

Everybody eventually joined in the card game. In the background, South Clock Town slowly filled up as the dance performers flaunted their talents in the square. The accompanying music was lively. There were three musicians, a flutist, a lutist, and a portly man with a drum.

Everyone groaned as Ty won the hand with an Ace of Spades.

"This is like the tenth time in a row you've won! I could've sworn this deck only had four aces…You'd better not be slipping cards, monkey boy." Link narrowed his eyes. The milkshake and revenge swearing had not been forgotten.

"I don't need to cheat!" Ty said, puffing up his chest.

Kat shook her head. "Everything's a competition with those two…"

Kafei won the next hand. Idly glancing up at the sky, he suddenly frowned. "Uh-oh…"

"What?" Chiron looked up too. "Oh great."

The sky was quickly turning overcast.

"It had _better_ not rain," Sond said.

Kat looked uneasy. "Anyone else getting a weird déjà vu feeling right now? I mean, remember the three days before the Carnival of Time?"

Timbre chewed his lip. "First day it was hot and sunny, the second day it was overcast rained, and the third-"

"And the third day the moon was scheduled to crash." Link finished. "Yeah, we all remember, we only lived through those days like what, a hundred times." He snorted. "Don't worry. The curse on the moon's gone. It isn't going anywhere."

"Hope you're right…" Kat remarked, looking back down at the game of cards.

Lunchtime came and went, and the group eventually abandoned their card game for food. It luckily hadn't started to rain, but it remained darkly overcast. This was fortunate in that it wasn't quite so warm out as it had been the previous day. But, as Nick reflected, it could have some negative outcomes as well.

"No fireworks if th' clouds remain, y'know," he said over his second bowl of chili.

"That's true. I _really_ hope that isn't the case," Kafei said. "Mom booked those fireworks in huge advance, it would make her really angry."

Everyone shuddered. Madame Aroma was not a pleasant person when her anger was riled. It was wise to keep clear of the overbearing Mayor's wife during such times.

Off in the distance, the clock boomed, once. One o'clock.

"Ya know what that means!" Sond crowed, jumping up and hurrying towards the clock. "Whee!"

Nick, Link, Chiron, and Ty looked at each other. Wordlessly they followed.

Kat sighed, looking at Kafei. "I have a feeling another 'competition' is going to come up. You coming?"

Kafei nodded. Timbre stood impassively to the side.

Kat glanced at him. "You're coming too."

"But I really don't want to-" Timbre sighed. "Fine. I'll come. But just to watch, you hear?"

By the time they had reached South Clock Town, the crowds had already thickened. They weren't as bad as they had been, but it was still troublesome. It appears many had the same idea that Timbre had, and were simply there to watch. Wordlessly, the trenchcoated boy hopskipped over to 'their spot' near the Deku Salesman's flower. Clambering up onto one of the empty crates, he slumped against the wall, arms crossed.

Kat snorted. "What a stick in the mud." Even as she spoke, the musicians started a new song. "Kafei, you wanna dance?" She asked.

Kafei blinked. "Um, sure!"

Nearby several familiar voices argued.

"I asked her first, Fairy Boy!"

"No, I did, monkey!"

"Y'both wrong, was me!!"

"I asked!"

Nick, Chiron, Link, and Ty were in the middle of a heated argument over who got to dance with Sond, much to the amusement of the crowd. Rolling her eyes, Kat walked over, still holding Kafei by the wrist.

"You don't know _how_ to dance!"

"Nah-uh, you're the one who's the klutz!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys!" Kat nearly screeched. "I've a better idea. Instead of wasting your time _arguing_, why don't you just all take turns?"

"Oh. Okay." Four voices chorused.

Sond smiled at the thought.

Leading Kafei out into the square, Kat commenced dancing wordlessly.

Behind them, the five-way dance was turning into quite an interesting spectacle. Ty was the first up dancing. But barely two steps in, he was sent flying by a hip-check from Link.

"My turn!" Link yelled. Two seconds later he was displaced by Chiron.

"Now my turn!"

Nick displaced _him_ a moment later. "Gotcha all beat!" Ty took over again before he'd even finished talking.

This crazy and fast-paced turntaking almost turned into a dance by itself, as the subsequent bumpings and displacements came perfectly to the beats of the upbeat music. The observers were holding their sides, trying hard not to fall down laughing. Because through it all, Sond was beaming.

As the song ended, the four competitors were lying in a tired heap. Dazed, Ty opened his eyes as all four of them received a thunderous applause from the audience.

"Wow, they like me! They really like me!" Ty quipped, waving to the crowd.

"No they didn't! They're all applauding me! They can't get enough of _my_ dance skills!" Link jumped up and took a bow, grinning.

"Not so fast now!" Both Nick and Chiron jumped up.

"Me! They're cheering me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Kafei and Kat sweatdropped. Sond, on the other hand, was still grinning. "That was fun!" She said, not tired at all from the crazy dance.

In the back, Timbre raised an eyebrow. "That," he said to himself, "Was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Hello!" A voice suddenly piped up next to him.

"Gah!" Timbre clutched his chest as his heart suddenly raced. Turning his head, he found himself staring into a pair of light blue eyes. Flailing, he quickly scooted off of the crate. "You scared me!" He accused the intruder, feeling foolish.

It was Tejina. Somehow she'd managed to get up on the crate with him without his knowledge. Smiling, she slid off the crate, taking a step towards Timbre. The boy took a step backwards. Tejina wasn't wearing her costume from yesterday. Her simple green dress today was much less flashy and her bluish hair was pulled back in a simple twist, rather than a braid. Timbre also noticed she was wearing one full black glove on her left hand. She measured up the boy in the trenchcoat with a mock critical eye.

"We're about the same height," she said suddenly. "That's neat. Usually the boys I meet are too tall."

Timbre made a neutral sound. "That's nice. Er, I gottago," he said suddenly, backing away.

"Leaving so soon? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet! I'm Tejina, Tee for short!" She grinned, taking another step forward. "But you probably already know that," she added.

Timbre blinked. "Um. Timbre. Nice to meet you."

Tee grinned. "Timbre, eh? So, Timbre, do you want to dance?"

"Uh, I dunno, I don't really daaaaaaaa-!!!" His excuse faded into a wail of dismay as Tejina suddenly lunged for his wrist. A moment later she was dragging him towards the dancing floor, his left wrist held fast in her ungloved hand. Digging his heels in, Timbre flailed with his free hand as audience members guffawed at his pleas. "Please no! I don't know how to dance! I'm a klutz, really!"

"Nonsense. I'll teach you how." The girl said without turning her head. "Good, a new song's just starting. You ready?"

"No!"

"Well, for one thing, you have to be facing the right way." She quickly spun Timbre around, who slumped, resigned to his horrible fate. "Second, you stand like this for balance." She stood with her feet a foot apart, and Tim slowly copied her. "And third, you go with the music, starting with the right foot. You got that?"

"Uhh…" The music started with a flourish before that thought could finish. Timbre suddenly found himself whirling around. Tejina was a fast and good dancer, and he suddenly felt rather dizzy. As they spun, Tejina winked.

"Now isn't this more fun, Timbre?"

Timbre groaned. He was afraid if he talked he'd be sick. He wasn't sure if this girl was trying to murder him or what, but he hoped the music would soon come to an end. With a sudden alacrity, Tejina stopped the spin. Timbre suddenly found himself standing perfectly still while Tejina twirled under his outstretched hand like a top. The crowd applauded its approval.

Her spin finished, Tejina immediately picked up the pace again. "Say, I couldn't help but noticing that funny mark across your left eye. Issat a tattoo or something?"

"No, I was born with it!" Timbre grated between his teeth. People tended to ask him what was with that birthmark of his, and it now annoyed him. The pit in his stomach had slowly faded, although he still refused to enjoy this crazy female's idea of 'fun'.

"Oh, neat!" Tee remarked. "Here comes the final part of this song!"

_Thank goodness!_ The boy thought. _I didn't think I could last much longer_.

"You ready for this? Hope so!!" With a flick of her wrist, she suddenly sent Timbre spinning. As the music came to a close, she let go, and the boy spun out of control. Just as the music stopped, Timbre landed on his butt with an 'oof.'

The crowd cheered as Tejina took a bow. Winded, Timbre staggered to his feet, feeling exceptionally dizzy. "Some dance lesson!" He half-heartedly waved as the crowd applauded. Breathing a sigh of relief, he suddenly noticed his hair was in his face again. Brushing it back, he suddenly realized his headband was missing.

Not finding it on the ground, he looked over at his dance partner. "Tejina??"

But Tee was quickly trotting away, off of the dance floor. Something green was dangling from her right wrist.

Nearby, Kat and Kafei were still laughing their heads off as Ty and Nick looked impressed.

"You have to admit, that girl knew her moves. Tim's not so bad himself."

"Aw, I could do that." Link said. "Easy."

"She dropped him righ' on his bum at th' end though. I wonder if on purpose…" Nick mused, rubbing his chin. "Still, didn' know th' _lobo_ knew 'ow t' dance."

"Yeah," Chiron agreed. "Oops, there she goes. Guess she's got business elsewhere."

Everybody blinked as Timbre suddenly jumped up, and ran after Tejina, yelling, "Hey! You give that back, you little thief!!"

There was an awkward pause. Link coughed delicately to break the silence.

"Heh, didn't know 'Timbe' could run so fast either," he quipped.

*****

_And another chapter done! Hopefully I'll get the next one written soon! In the meantime, why don't you review? Because if you're read this far, you should! ^_^ Oh yes, Kasumi is Japanese for 'mist.' And yes, I'm aware that Kasumi is also Misty from Pokemon's Japanese name. Kas belongs to my friend Sond. Now, review!! Until next time!_


	5. Part 5: One can run, but one can't alwa...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: Zelda isn't mine. And I can't think of a way to say that in a witty and droll manner, which is unfortunate. All original characters are © to their respective people, you know who you are!

*****

_Author's Notes: Well, last time we didn't end with a cliffhanger. Maybe I will this time…Muahahahaha!! On with the show! As always, your feedback would be great! I'm reposting this, somebody forgot to spell and grammar check! Bad me! Bad! OK, enjoy it more now, seeing as it is grammatically sound and everything is spelled right!_

*****

An Act to Follow - Part 5: One can run, but one can't always hide

He really hated these meetings.

Mayor Dotour shifted uneasily on his offical chair. He'd never known just why a Mayor would have use for such a fancy thronelike seating arrangement, especially one that was so uncomfortable. With a sigh, he turned his eyes on the Captain of the Clock Town Guard.

"Captain, are you sure these measures are necessary?"

The Captain nodded gravely, stroking his moustache. He wasn't wearing his helmet at the moment, but he still cut an intimidating figure. "Your Honor, for the safety of those in the city and for the good of the Festival, it is my belief that we must take all measures with extreme caution. We are still unsure of what exactly caused that disturbance last night. But for safety reasons, sir, it would be in our best interest-"

The Mayor sighed. "This is all very uninformative, Captain. What makes you so sure this wasn't just a skulker making a bad move or just some child poking things that shouldn't be touched? I refuse to make any hasty descisions just because you have a _hunch_."

Clearing his throat, the Captain stated simply, "Your Honor, we found evidence that whatever was in West Clock Town that night wasn't human. The tracks-"

Raising an eyebrow, the Mayor's normally tacit expression turned slightly concerned as the Captain continued.

"The tracks, sir. If they weren't Wolfos tracks, then I'm not a Captain. My comrades have convinced themselves otherwise, but I believe there may be cause for alarm."

The Mayor stroked his chin, agitated.

"Sir, there are many people in this town, many here for the Festival. If something were to happen-"

Mayor Dotour closed his eyes, nodding. "Yes, yes of course. But what can we do about…well…"

The Captain grinned. "I have contacts who deal with these sort of things all the time. His summons were sent already as a precaution."

Mayor Dotour blinked. "Are you sure this…contact of yours is trustworthy? He isn't going to, uh, work blatantly, is he?" The Mayor had an unpleasant vision of a man dragging a Wolfos corpse though the streets in broad daylight.

"Well," the Captain said, "He certainly does his job, if that's what you mean. And he's very discreet about…disposals."

"Well, thank the fates for that," the Mayor said. "Just as long as nobody gets hurt."

"Come back here!!"

Timbre was hardly discreet about his temper at the moment. The moment Tejina had heard him yell, she'd taken off into the crowd like a shot. _No way you're going to lose me that easily_, the boy thought angrilly.

She was quick, he'd give her that. How she managed to stay one step ahead of him was beyond him, maybe it was another magic trick. Pushing through the crowd, he caught the hem of her skirt as it swung around the corner, headed for the Laundry Pool.

_Good. She'll be cornered in there_, Timbre thought. Rounding the corner as well, he nearly flew down the incline. "I'm so gonna get you for this-huh??"

He stared at the Laundry Pool, which was completely devoid of anyone. The last thing on anyone's mind at the moment was laundry, after all. But that still didn't explain the girl's sudden absence. Unless… Timbre glanced around hastilly as he got that funny feeling again.

"I know you're in here!" He yelled aloud. "I don't know why you decided to steal from me, but I'm not gonna leave you alone until you give it back, you hear me?!"

A sudden movement to his right made him jump and turn his head. But it was gone again as quickly as it had arrived. Puzzled, Timbre scratched his head. Suddenly, something poked him in the back.

"Aaah!" A rather furious boy turned to stare into the grinning young girl's face. She was now wearing Timbre' headband. "Give it back. Now." Timbre grated between his teeth, almost at a growl.

"Tell ya what, Timbre. You catch me before I make it back to the Stock Pot Inn, and I'll give it back." Timbre lunged for her, but she dodged away, running back up the pathway to South Clock Town.

Holding back a dozen curse words, the infuriated boy quickly followed, yelling threats the entire way as he re-entered South Clock Town.

"Ooh, you'll be sorry you messed with me, I'll make sure y-oof!!"

He turned the corner so abruptly that he didn't have time to stop before colliding with someone who had been unlucky enough to be in his path. For the second time in 24 hours Timbre was flung backwards, sitting down hard. Whoever he had collided with, the boy thought, looking up, they were huge.

And he was right. An immense man that would have made Kei look scrawny stood impassively before Timbre. Luckily the man had stopped, for the immense size of the man's boots could have easily crushed the small child. Getting up slowly, Timbre's eyes remained riveted on the glassy optics of the stranger. He suppressed a shudder as he realized something.

The man smelled very strongly of the animal skins his clothing was made out of. It wasn't the most pleasant smell to the boy, and he chewed his lip nervously as he brushed himself off. The man's impassive eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Taking a step backwards, Timbre stammered an apology. "I'm sorry mister, uh, gotta go bye!" He ran back down the alley to the Laundry Pool, scared out of his wits. Something about that guy would give anybody the creeps. But the fact that the man had been wearing Wolfos skins didn't help Timbre's opinion of him at all.

And the fact that he still had a girl to catch was still on his mind.

Looking both ways to make sure he wasn't still being watched, Timbre clumsily climbed up the wall, slipping a few times. Soon he stood on the thatched roof. The clock was easily visible in the distance, now that he was out of that crowd of heads.

_If I'm going to win now_, Timbre thought, _I'm gonna need to take a little shortcut. And be quick about it, too._

Removing his trenchcoat, Timbre kneeled on the thatch, still on the lookout. Nobody in the crowd was actually bothering to look up, they were too busy with what was in front of their noses. Good. Quickly, Timbre folded the trenchcoat and rolled it into a small, neat bundle. Then, with one last suspicious glance, he changed form and picked up the bundle in his mouth.

_If I'm quick about it, I can get away with doing this. All I need to do is run along these roofs 'round the perimeter of town 'till I'm in East Clock Town, then it's just a jump to the Milk Bar's roof, then another jump and I'm on the Stock Pot Inn long before that thief makes it back._

The wolf took off like a streak, running along the roofs without a sound.

Meanwhile, moments after Timbre had left, the large man he had collided with stepped into the Laundry Pool area. Glancing around, he rubbed his large chin thoughtfully. His chin felt rough, he hadn't bothered to shave in 2 days now. But he kind of liked that. It gave him a discouraging air. It was to his slight surprise that the young child who had bumped into him was nowhere to be seen. 

"Kids," he grunted slightly. But no matter about disappearing brats. _Besides_, he thought, turning to leave. _I've bigger fish to fry._ He had an appointment to keep.

"So, where did Tim go?" Kat chewed her lip as Link shrugged.

"He got up, screaming about giving something back." Then he ran off after that girl from the magic show. Good luck findin' em in that crowd, now." He snickered slightly.

"The fact that Tim was actually on the dance floor is weird enough. Since when does he chase girls though?" Ty blinked. "That's not like him at all." His tail twitched.

"Yeah," Kat smirked. "He leaves that to you four."

Chiron, Link, Ty, and Nick suddenly laughed nervously, looking over at Sond, who grinned.

"Seems to me," Sond remarked, "that she stole something from him. She works in slight of hand, we all saw her at that show last night. Not too far from slight of hand to pickpocket, you know."

Nick nodded. "Righ'. So th' _lobo_'_s_ not girl chasin', 'ees… thief chasin'?"

"So it would seem," Chiron remarked.

"Gosh," Kafei said. "How can you tell the difference?"

So far, so good.

There hadn't been any shouts of 'Wolfos,' and no arrows had yet rained down on him. Gauging the distance between his roof and the Milk Bar's, he gathered himself up for an almighty leap.

"Oof." He landed slightly splayed on top of the Milk Bar. This kind of exercise was more of a cat thing, but Timbre didn't care about clumsiness at this point. He just wanted to get back at Tejina for stealing from him. And the whole 'dance' fiasco hadn't yet slipped his mind either.

Still nobody watching? Good. He gauged his next jump. This one was slightly larger, and it looked like he'd need a running start. Taking as much leeway as he possibly could, Timbre bounded forward and jumped again.

This time his landing was much more spot on. And still no cries from below. It looked like he was in the clear. Changing back, he flipped open the bundle, and shook the trenchcoat a few times to get the wrinkles out. A movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head.

A small girl in a green dress was sneaking among the crowd. As she saw the Stock Pot Inn, she broke from the rest of the crowd and headed for the building like an arrow.

_Good,_ the boy thought. _Right on schedule._

Tejina thought she was fully home free as she ran towards the Inn's door. Mere feet before the handle however, something dropped down in front of her, grabbing for her outstretched right hand.

She screamed in surprise as Timbre suddenly held her fast by her ungloved wrist. The trenchcoated boy smirked.

"Gotcha," he said.

Two seconds later _he_ yelled in surprise as he suddenly found himself suspended 6 feet in the air by one boot. He stared wide eyed at the upside down and somewhat unpleased face of Keisou, who happened to be the one holding him.

"Hoy there," Kei grunted. "I saw you a couple of minutes ago runnin' after Tee. Why you chasin' my sister? Tee doesn't have cooties, you know."

"Uh…" Timbre stammered. "Hi Kei…it uh…wasn't like that." Timbre grinned out of sheer nervousness. His heart was still going like a hammer, and he felt rediculous and flushed as all the blood rushed to his head.

Kei coughed as he suddenly heard his name. "Wait a second, you're one of those kids me 'n Ana met yesterday noon." He squinted. "Kid with th' gloves an' trenchcoat. Timbre, wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." Glancing down (or up, in his case), Tim noticed Tee peering at him shyly from behind Keisou's leg. She was still wearing his headband too. "Do you mind putting me down?"

"First you answer a few questions," Keisou replied, stepping back inside the Inn. Tejina followed meekly.

Inside the Inn, Keisou and his prisoner turned several heads. Anju the inkeeper, who stood at the counter, raised an eyebrow. A scruffy-haired blonde turned his head from his plant-watering job, wearing a confused expression. Several patrons coughed politely, as if this scene was unpleasant to them. Kei paid them no heed.

"Alright," Kei said. "Question number one: why'd you chase Tee?"

Swinging slightly from inertia, Timbre stammered out in a loud voice, "She stole my headband! See, she's wearing it too!"

Blinking, Kei glanced down at Tee, who smirked innocently. "Question number two: How in blazes did you manage to catch her?" Kei said in a somewhat bewildered voice.

"Uh," Timbre stammered. He didn't want to lie, but there was no way he was going to tell the truth. Not in front of people! "Uh, I knew a shortcut," he said finally. There. Not a lie at all.

"Hmm…" Keisou smiled, letting Timbre down gently with a bump. "Have to admit I'm impressed. Tejina's a squirt. But I've never seen anyone get the better of her like that." Timbre brushed himself off. "Now, Tee…" Keisou kneeled down looking at his sister. "Stealing's bad, you know that. I want you to apologize, and return what you stole."

Tejina nodded, chewing her lip. Taking the headband off, she held it out at arm's length. Drawing herself to her full height, she spoke without sympathy with primly closed eyes. "I apologize for stealing, Timbre."

"Apology accepted," Timbre replied in the same tone, snatching the headband back and hastily tying his hair back up. At least his hair wasn't in his face anymore.

Turning her back with crossed arms, Tee stuck her nose up in the air. "Why you were so concerned about that thing I'll never know," she said boldly. "I was gonna give it back, you know."

Keisou sighed, his eyes closed. Tejina could be a proper little diva when she wanted to, something no amount of scolding could seem to change. The boy retorted hotly, "It's special. It was from my mother!"

"Well, she aught to make you a new one, that one's wearing out." Tee refused to turn.

Timbre stiffened. "My mother died a long time ago," he said fixedly, his voice somewhat forced. Turning on his heel, he headed for the door. Tee blinked, stunned. She turned her head a tiny fraction as she heard the door slam.

Frustrated, Timbre hung his head as he sat outside. It was about three o'clock now, and he was tired from chasing that thief. And to top it all off, he was now seperated from his friends. Swallowing, he held back several frustrated tears.

"Grr, why'd she have to say stuff like that?!" Timbre glared at the door. "She had no right to! None at all. First she embarrases me, then steals from me, and then gets mad when she doesn't win her little game. Huh." Chin in hands, Timbre stared resolutely at the world.

Two minutes later, the Inn's door opened, and Keisou stepped out. Glancing down at Timbre, he smirked. "Hey, why you still here?"

Timbre just shrugged gloomily as Kei sat down beside him with a grunt.

Blinking several times, Kei remarked. "I apologize for Tee's behavior. She's…really slow to warm up to people. She's like this with a lot of people. It isn't you."

Timbre sniffed. "Still, she didn't need to be so mean."

"Tee's just surprised somebody won at one of her 'games.' She doesn't like losing."

"Neither do I," Timbre remarked.

"Actually, I think she was secretly a little bit impressed. "

"Mmm?"

"You managed to surprise her with that shortcut of yours." Kei smirked. "Actually, I think it was good for her. Thinking you're invincible's a bad thing."

"Yeah."

"Tell ya what, Tim. To make up for Tee stealing your headband, and to celebrate its recovery, how about I treat you and your friends for some ice cream?"

As if summoned, Timbre looked up to see his friends approach in a muddle out of the crowd. They waved and yelled out random greetings.

"Hey there Tim!"

"You ran off rather quickly!"

"Didja catch th' vixae, _lobo_?"

Kei blinked, looking at Timbre. "Do your friends always speak like that?"

"Yeah, kind of a local dialect thing. Hey guys!" Timbre waved, cheering up a bit. "Kei says he's gonna get us all ice cream!"

"Hey great! Just so long as Link doesn't pour it down the back of my shirt!" Ty whooped.

"Don't worry, I won't repeat _that_ again…" Link looked crafty.

The door to the Inn cracked open an inch and a blue eye looked out at everyone. "Kei," a small voice intoned. "May I please come too?"

Kei looked back at the door. "Tee, I don't think that's up to me." Looking at Timbre, Kei asked him a question. "Tim, is it alright if Tee comes with us?"

Timbre looked from the crack in the door to Keisou. He chewed his lip, staring at the ground. Sure, she'd been mean to him and stuff…but still, maybe she was just having a bad day. And if he said no, she might just pull some mean prank later in revenge. Besides, he could always just ignore her. And didn't everyone deserve ice cream? Not that he cared what she deserved or anything. So finally he just shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Kei looked to the eye in the door. "Alright Tee, you can come with us. Just be glad Tim's such a nice lil guy."

Tejina squealed, running out of the door. She jumped into her brother's lap, throwing herself around his neck. "Oh thank you Kei!!" Kei inclined his head slightly, and Tee turned her head back, glancing at Timbre. "And thank you too, Timbre," she said, sounding slightly less stiff then in their last conversation.

"You're welcome," Timbre said, shrugging. He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing or not.

All ten of them sat outside the merchant's tent as the afternoon passed on. For a while, nobody had said anything because everyone was too busy with their ice creams. Timbre just stared forward, pointedly ignoring Tee and not speaking much. Tim didn't plan revenge that often, but he was good at holding silent grudges. Finally, Tee blinked, looking at Nick, who was making faces.

"Is he okay?" she broke the silence, sounding concerned.

Ty smirked. "_Raii_ here is just fine, he just gets brainfreezes really easy. He can handle anything spicy they can dish out. But even _show_ him an ice cream cone and he gets a headache."

"I can still eat it though, _Kaii_." Nick retorted.

Kei looked for a moment, thinking someone had said his name. After a moment he shrugged. "So," he said finally. "You kids from around here? Never did find out before you ran off yesterday."

"Well…" Kat murmured. "Kafei's dad is the Mayor, you probably already know that. Chiron's from this town too. Link n' Sond are from Kokiri Village, and I'm from Kakariko Town in Hyrule-

Tee smirked. "I remember Hyrule. We been there lots of times, right Kei?" Kei just nodded as Kat continued.

"…Nick n' Ty are from Volcania-"

"Volcania?" Kei blinked. "Never been there before, heard of it though. Great big hotsprings and jungles and stuff there."

"What about Timbre?" Tee interrupted, looking at the boy in question, who flinched.

Kat looked at Timbre as if willing him to answer. Timbre just shrugged. "Uh, Tim's from far away," Kat finished for him, glaring a little.

Kei blinked. "I see. So what're all you out of towners doing here, then? Here for the festival? How'd you get here?"

"Well," Link said finally, "That's kind of a long story…"

"And then what happened?" Tee sat, wide eyed.

"Well, the giants held up the moon from falling, and then the Skullkid collapsed," Link said.

"Ooh!"

"And then, " Sond continued, "The mask he was wearing revealed itself to be Majora, the evil sorcerer! And he flew up to the moon!"

"And then what?"

"We followed him of course. And defeated him, and the town was saved."

"Wow!!" Tee seemed really impressed.

"Hmm…I heard about that crisis last summer. Otherwise I'd think it was all a tall tale." Kei leaned back a little.

"Don't worry, mister," Link remarked, biting off the tip of his ice cream cone. "Nobody in town belives us either."

"It's gonna spill all over you now, you know, now that you took the bottom off," Kafei remarked to Link.

"Oh, don't worry. Watch!" Tilting the cone so it was at a 45 degree angle, Link blew into the end of it like a blowpipe, launching his last scoop of ice cream (cherry flavored). It arced up into the air, and landed with a resounding **SPLAT** on the top of Ty's head.

"Yeow! Cold!!" Ty jumped up, shaking his head.

Kei blinked. Tee giggled.

"Nice aim," she remarked.

Ty turned towards Link, his red-violet eyes glaring. "I am going to kill you now, Link," he said in a deceptively calm manner.

Kat, Kafei, Chiron, Nick, Sond, and Kai all shook a collective head and breathed a collective sigh as Link and Ty completed more laps around the merchant's tent. Timbre and Tee were too busy to notice as a figure stood behind them and said nothing. Both noticed him and turned their heads at the exact same time.

It was Kasumi, of course.

"Hey Kas," Timbre remarked idly. Looking at Tee's confused gaze, he simply said, "Friend of ours," then proceeded to ignore her again.

Kasumi looked down at Tejina. He seemed to regard her a moment. "Evening," he said finally. After another moment of contemplation, he said, "Timbre, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Uh, okay…" Kasumi moved away, and Timbre followed him, confused. Tee looked back at them questioningly. Stopping, Timbre turned his head and gave her a look that plainly said 'stay.' Then he followed Kasumi, finding him leaning passively against a wall. There were people around, but if they spoke in low voices, nobody would care to overhear.

"The Guards are suspicious. They called in an expert." Kasumi said simply.

"Whaddaya mean?" Timbre was still confused.

"They think there's a rogue Wolfos loose in town. They're afraid there'll be an attack, so they hired a hunter to catch it and dispose of it."

Timbre swallowed.

Kas continued. "I just thought you should be informed. Don't get yourself into trouble."

A bright yellow light suddenly popped out from under Kasumi's cape. It hovered directly in front of the boy's face, poking him on the forehead.

"Yeah, next time think before you sneeze!!"

Timbre sighed. "Hello Tatl. That _was_ an accident. Wolves have senstitive noses. It tickles when you poke at my nose."

Tael appeared as a purple light, hovering next to his sister. "I apologize. She's working on her poking habit…"

"But it's so fun to annoy him like that!" Tatl whined.

Kasumi blinked. "…" Running a hand through gray hair, he looked at Timbre again. "I spoke to these two about last night. They had a lot to say."

The trenchcoated boy made a face. "Like what?"

"There was something else besides you and the faries in West Clock Town, yes?"

"Yeah…bu-"

"They told me all about that, no matter. Do you remember how the Guard Captain asked about Wolfos, and I said I hadn't seen any?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't tell him this, but I _did_ see something run out to Termina Field seconds before you showed up."

Timbre looked on with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell the Guard?"

"Because," Kasumi said after a pause. "It wasn't a Wolfos, Tim. It was another wolf." There was another pause. "Take care, Timbre. Tell Ty and everyone I said hello." Having said this, he turned and walked mysteriously away.

Timbre wandered back to the group in a daze, the two fairies tagging along behind him. At the moment they were arguing over the best ice cream flavors, but the boy wasn't really listening. Still in a daze, he sat down. Tee gave him a weird look.

"He didn't stay for long," she remarked idly.

"Eh." Timbre stared off into the distance where Ty and Link were still engaged in a chase. The fairies bobbed over Tee's head, much to her delight and surprise.

"Ooh, fairies! Haven't seen any in a long time! Hello!"

Tael hovered in front of her face. "Hello, who're you? Are you friends with Timbre?"

Timbre looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "Uh…not yet." Tejina said carefully. Timbre snorted and looked away again. "My name's Tejina, but people call me Tee for short."

Tatl floated down. "Waiiit a second, I remember you! You were in that magic show? You gotta tell me, how did you dissappear out of that box?"

"Sorry, can't tell. It's a trade secret." Tee grinned.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Tatl scowled. "At least Tim's fun 'cause I can aggrivate him."

"How do you do that?"

"Well for one, he hates it when you poke him, like this!" Tatl demonstrated on Tejina, poking her in the nose.

"Atchoo!" Tatl whooped as she was sent flying.

Timbre looked up. "You allergic?"

"No," Tejina said with a wry face as she rubbed her nose. "Just ticklish."

Link sprinted by, well into his twentieth lap. Following behind him like a wraith was the vengeful Ty, who still sported a pink stain clearly visible on his white streak of hair. Ty's voice was loud. "That's it Fairy Boy, now my revenge will be doubly as horrible!"

"Only one day left, monkey boy!" Link yelled back at his rival.

"One day's a long time! Enjoy the time you have left! I'll teach you to hit me with ice cream! You'll be sorry!!"

"It was woooorrrth it!!!" Link's voice faded away as they both ran out of earshot, Ty still screaming curses at the Hylian.

_*****_

_Well, more vows of revenge, and crazy happenings! And that scary dude will be returning, as it's pretty obvious who he is and what his business in Clock Town is. I don't know if a lot of people are reading this or no, probably not but that's ok! I want to finish this story. I'm not too sure how long it will go, I plan to write until I'm finished, and see how that works out. Please review, now that you're read. Thank you, grazie, merci, gracias, arigato, danke, obrigado, you get the idea! ^_^_


	6. Part 6: Pyrotechnics tend to sometimes ...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd be a very rich person. Mmyep. I don't own Zelda. Natch.

*****

_Author's Notes: OK, things will start to pick up from here. I promise. Exciting and cool things will eventually start happening. Just remember, even heroes need a break every now and then! Update: I just saw Episode II. Yoda kicks butt! Yoda kicks butt!! Another update: Sheesh, it's been almost a week since I started this. In fact, more like a week and a few days. I'm sorry this took so long, but there was the whole doing move back from college thing and all. The others won't be so long in the writing, hopefully._

*****

An Act to Follow - Part 6: Pyrotechnics tend to sometimes lead on realizations

Kafei scratched his head idly, not quite listening to his brother lecture him.

"…and Mother says you are not to stay outside after it gets dark. It's okay to stay for the fireworks, but then you are all to come straight home. There's been some…well, just tell your friends to be careful, okay? Kaf, are you listening to me?"

Kafei's older brother was married to the innkeeper Anju, and coincidentally also happened to be named 'Kafei.' Apparently it was an important name to the family. Older Kafei (we'll call him B.K. for sanity's sake) was very much like his father, although he kept his violet hair longer and more unkempt then Mayor Dotour did.

Little Kafei was flipping his Keaton Mask like a frisbee, still not quite listening.

B.K. just sighed. Catching the Keaton Mask on the next flip, he looked his younger brother in the eye. "I doubt you heard a word of what I just said…"

Kafei blinked. "You said, and I quote: ' "…and Mother says you are not to stay outside after it gets dark. It's okay to stay for the fireworks, but then you are all to come straight home. There's been some…well, just tell your friends to be careful, okay? Kaf, are you listening to me?'" The younger boy grinned impishly.

B.K. handed Kafei back his mask. "Great. And you'd better heed those words, otherwise Mother will personally see to it you're grounded for a month."

"Aww, okay. I'll tell my friends that too." Kafei started walking back to the merchant's tent, where Kat and Sond were clearly visible playing cards.

"You go do that. And don't forget the fireworks tonight!"

"How could I, Mom's only talked about them for a mon-ACK!!" Link and Ty, still in the heat of an epic chase (over a prank involving cherry ice cream), chose that particular moment to collide with Kafei, resulting in twitching pile of arms and legs. Several passerbys chuckled, while a few ventured to ask if the boys were alright.

Kat looked up from her hand of cards at Sond. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish. Got any Kings?"

"Go fish."

Shouts erupted as Link and Ty got into a fight while still entangled with Kafei. Yells from all three sides were clearly audible, but either Kat and Sond were too absorbed in the game to notice, or they were just choosing to ignore it.

"I'll teach you!"

"Ow, my foot!"

"Mercy, mercy! I'm an innocent!"

"Owowowow!"

"I ought to--!"

Off to the side, Tee watched with a raised eyebrow. Looking at Tim almost disdainfully, she asked, "Do they always act like that?"

"Mmm…" Timbre jolted out of his pensive mood slightly. "Uh…"

"What Fuzzy here means to say," Tatl interrupted, "is that they most certainly do."

"Oh." Tee had kind of hoped for more then just filler noises from Timbre. She felt kind of bad about some of the things she'd said earlier in the afternoon, and unfortunately it looked like he was still holding that grudge against her.

By the time Tee's train of thought had run its course, the two combatants, plus the one caught in the crossfire were getting up and dusting themselves off. Kafei was grumbling something about common courtesy, while Ty and Link were still giving each other the glare of death. Their little rivalry wasn't over by a long shot.

Back at the card game, Kat put down four Jacks. "Hah! There! Beat that!"

Sond started at her cards. "Um, lessee…got…any…fours?"

"Darn…" Kat handed off three fours, and Sond wordlessly pulled the fourth from her hand and put the group down.

"…got any twos?"

"Darn again!" A group of four twos went down in Sond's favor. Kat sighed. She wasn't winning as much as the thought she was.

Across Clock Town, other events were unfolding that would prove to involve many in the not too distant future. The large man that Timbre had inadvertently collided with leaned casually against the wall directly next to the Laundry Pool's entrance. He had been there most of the afternoon, his cape hood pulled over his face, keeping it in shadow.

Even though it was the Spring Festival and therefore warm out, he still wore his cape lined with Wolfos fur. In fact, chances were he wouldn't even discard it during the summer unless it became unbearably hot. The tunic and pants his cloak covered were a dusty tan color, and his large boots were black, also lined with fur. His rough hands were ungloved, the nails yellowed, tough, and short. Thrust rather conspicuously in his belt was a long hunting knife, and anyone foolish enough to engage him would soon discover he had several other such blades hidden, two in his boots, and one under his right wrist.

His dark serious eyes glanced up briefly as they caught a glint of metal. The Captain of the Clock Town Guard leaned against the wall next to him with a metallic groan. The cloaked man cackled suddenly.

"Anybody worth his salt could hear you miles before you showed up with that getup, Viscen."

The Captain stared forward, not looking into the man's face. "I'm not a poacher like you, Veneer. I am a soldier. I don't need to sneak around like the thief in my profession."

The man called Veneer chuckled lightly, his voice raspy. "Aye, and an honorable job it is, eh _Captain_?" This last word was said almost mockingly. He looked over the Captain's armored uniform with a vexing eye "Heh, pretty glimmering armor. Course, it does ye no good out in th' real world. If you want to survive out there you need more than just a spear an' some pretty uniform. You need brains."

"I didn't summon you to mock my work, Veneer."

"Oh aye. Got a job for me then, do ye?"

"Yes." Captain Viscen still hadn't glanced at his comrade. He leaned on his spear slightly. "There's some…extermination I'd like you to take care of."

"Heh, since when did you get the impression I was an assassin? Killing humans, heh, dangerous work, that. Besides, I thought you didn't _honor_ things like that."

"Oh no, not a person. Never." The Captain stared ahead intently. The crowd was pretty much nonexistent near them, and nobody paid them any heed otherwise. But, Viscen would rather be careful than risk someone overhearing. When he was sure his only ear was Veneer, he continued. "There was…an incident…last night. Nothing major, just a crate of bottles overturned. But that's not what I called you here for."

Veneer raised an eyebrow.

"Look," the Captain said. "Whatever did that was not human. There were…how do I put this…pawprints found, all around the crate. I saw them myself."

"Huh." Veneer snorted. "Dogs. You've got yourself worried over dogs, Viscen."

"No." Viscen shook his head. "These were Wolfos prints, Veneer. I'd stake an oath on it."

Veneer's eyes narrowed. "One of those beasts in town? I take it you've seen it, then?"

"Well, no…not personally…but…" The Captain swallowed. "I asked around a few residents last night and this morning…A few people think they've seen it. Someone just this afternoon swore to me he'd seen something run along the roof just south of here."

Veneer stroked his chin again. "So you want me to take care of a rogue Wolfos, is that it?" Captain Viscen nodded mutely. "Because that's what I _do_, right? You'd rather not get your hands dirty, is that it?"

"Well, no, not like that…" Captain Viscen chewed his lip, choosing his words carefully. "I just thought I'd get someone with…experience."

Veneer nodded, smiling. "Oh aye, you keep telling yourself that, Viscen. You don't normally mind being the biting jaws of the law, do you?. But the moment you're after a quarry that can bite _back_, you hire an _expert_." The smile became slightly humorless as the hunter suddenly became contemplative. "I've killed Wolfos before, countless times, all types. For different people, farmers, settlers. Sometimes just for fun. But never have I found such work in a city."

"Yes." The Captain looked slightly nervous. "And being in a city, I pray that you might be…er, discreet about it? We are having a Festival and all, and the Mayor-"

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure your Mayor's little Festival isn't disturbed. Wouldn't want to scare the children, would I?" Veneer smiled grimly from beneath his cloak. He appeared to be calculating for a moment, then he said quite clearly, "Six hundred."

The Captain nearly spluttered. "Six _hundred_ for _one_ Wolfos? But that's robbery!"

"You summoned the best hunter and tracker mercenary in Termina," Veneer grumbled. "And if there is a rogue Wolfos that can disappear at will skulking about your town, you should be grateful I'm here to exterminate it before it'll hurt anybody. Or worse, kill. Six hundred, and be glad I haven't charged more." 

The Captain sighed. "Fine. Fifty now, and you'll get the rest when that thing's head is in my hands."

"One hundred now."

"You know," The Captain groaned, conceding, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were one of the bad guys." He tossed a small sack to Veneer, who caught it easily in one hand.

"That's the difference between you and me," Veneer said, fingering the five blood-red Rupees in the sack. "We're both 'good guys,' but I'm the one who does the dirty work, and doesn't concern asking for his due. We're two sides of the same die, you and I. You're a figurehead, upholdin' the law, and I'm a bounty hunter, just trying to get by. Meet me here tonight, midnight. I'll show you how the real predator catches his prey."

Without another word, Veneer pocketed his money, and slipped away.

For all the overcast day had threatened, the clouds had never really made good on their promises, and had gradually started to clear out. Night was falling rapidly, and soon some of the brightest stars started to become visible thorough the haze of clouds. In the distance, the huge clock boomed six times.

Sitting on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn, eight children reveled in their 'special' privileges.

"Heh, all the other people have to sit on the ground, we get the roof!" Kafei laughed aloud, getting a bunch of quirked eyebrows in response.

"Yeah, your brother convinced Anju to let us up here, that's all," Chiron said finally. "Besides, she's usually pretty OK about kids sitting on the roof as long as they don't mess it up."

"But we still got permission first, and therefore the best seats!" Kafei reassured them. "'Cause they're lighting the fireworks on the big clock's ledge, which means they go off right _above _the clock."

"…which we be starin' at righ' now." Nick finished for him. "Good thinkin' on yore part."

"One thing, though." Kat made an observation. "Since we're so close, it's gonna be LOUD."

"As long as it doesn't start raining," Sond said.

Ty and Link were sitting at opposite ends of the group, which was probably the wisest thing to both their benefits. They still managed to throw glares whenever possible, although the waning sunlight was dampening their efforts. Picking idly at the thatch, Ty sighed.

"Is it safe to light fireworks this close to the audience?" He said to nobody.

Kafei and Chiron shrugged. "Never been a problem in the past." Chiron blinked, suddenly looking thoughtful. "Then again… there was that one time-"

"Wha??" Kat blinked.

"Just kidding!" Chiron said disarmingly. Everybody listening nearly fell over. But not everybody.

Nick, looking concerned, nudged Timbre, who hadn't moved much at all. "'Ey, you haven' said anythin' all day practically. Was' up, _lobo_?"

Timbre seemed to be intently studying his large gray boots. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I've just been thinking, that's all."

"Good grief, I think my brother's starting to wear off on you, Tim!" Ty smirked. "What's there so much to think about?"

"Eh, nothin' much…" Timbre said vaguely. "Nothin' important, anyway."

"Yeah." Kat didn't like it when her friends moped like this, so she tried to get him to talk. Even hearing him complain would be better then nothing. "So, what'd you think of Tejina, Tim? Must be refreshing to meet someone your height." Kat braced herself for a retort.

But Timbre just shrugged. "Eh," he said finally. "I didn't really talk to her that much. Didn't really want to. So I dunno." Chin in gloved hands, he stared forwards.

"I think someone's holding a grudge over a dance. Personally she seems like a very nice person, once you get to know her." Kat looked intently at Timbre. "Just like some people I know."

"But she was kind of weird," Link remarked. "I asked her if she'd lost her other glove, since she only had the one, and she looked at me as if I'd sprouted wings." He rubbed his chin. "So I asked her why she didn't just not wear the glove at all, and she said, 'it doesn't come off.' Then she completely ignored me for an hour."

"Eh." Timbre relapsed into contemplative silence.

Kat and Sond exchanged concerned glances, and Kat finally shrugged as if to say, 'I tried!' Everyone vaguely stared upwards. It was a lot darker then it had been 5 minutes ago.

"Not too long now," Kafei said, breaking the silence.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said, behind them.

Eight surprised people looked over their shoulders at Tejina, who smirked.

"I suppose so, I mean, aren't you staying at the Inn and stuff anyway?" Ty remarked. "You're good at popping out of nowhere, you know that? None of us even noticed you show up." He was careful to note he didn't know how _long_ she'd been there.

"Call it a talent of mine. Illusionist's 'slight of self.' Comes in handy sometimes, being able to go unnoticed." Without another word, the blue-haired girl plopped herself down between Nick and Timbre. "I've never seen fireworks from this close before."

Timbre scooted several inches away from Tee, and Kat and Sond stifled giggles. Kat was about biting her tongue when she noticed a commotion beneath them. "Hey check it out, the Guards are chasin' something."

Tee peered. "Some_one_, you mean." She scowled. "And whoever it is, they're givin' those Guards a run for their money."

"Or someone else's money," Sond quipped. "I recognize that guy now. It's Sakon. He's a thief, he must've been pickpocketing the crowd, but finally got spotted."

"Good grief, he's _dancing_ away from them," Ty said, tail twitching. "Guess that armor makes it hard for the Guards to run."

A thin man with a fat sack pranced madly out in front of the guards, making obscene hand gestures at his pursuers and generally causing havoc down below. But it wasn't to last for long. Sakon was just finishing another pirouette, spinning around the corner, when he tripped over something and sprawled out flat on his face. The sack of goods spilled, and several stolen trinkets rolled on the ground. Several onlookers gave a throaty cheer as the Guards dragged the formerly prancing man away.

Around the corner, a grumpy and unpleasant feeling Veneer withdrew his large booted foot with a sneer.

"Serves y'right, ye pansy." Then he withdrew into the shadows again, unnoticed by all except for one. But that one kept her mouth tightly shut, at least for the moment.

Tejina sighed. "Well, that ends that little escapade, anyways."

As if on cue, the first firework went off and lit the sky in a flash of maroon. Immediately following was the _crack_ that was the exploding gunpowder. Kat flinched from the loud noise, but was immediately soothed by the chorus of "oohs" and "aahs" that drifted from the square below. A similar sentiment was echoed by the children on the roof.

"Pretty!" Sond said, with nods of agreement.

Then two went off at once with a thunderous explosion that illuminated the sky. Talking drew to a minimum as the show progressed. Fireworks aren't a time for speaking as much as a time for watching. Everybody made good on this unwritten rule, and leaned back, enjoying the show.

After about a half-hour, the last firework exploded. The crowd below hooted and hollered its appreciation as everything slowly faded back into black. The stars began to reappear through the haze of smoke. Kat wrinkled her nose. "It smells like a bomb went off."

"Well, it kind of did, fireworks are just bombs that look pretty, after all." Chiron said.

"Well, that's that, I suppose," Kafei yawned and stretched. "No more, at least until next celebration. But Mom'll probably book the fireworks for midnight at next year's Carnival of Time. Again."

"Remember watching those last ones? Hopefully certain celestial objects will stay up in the sky where they belong next time." Link grinned. "What time is it?"

"Time to go home," Kafei said grumpily. "My Mom says we have to go straight home after the fireworks because of an 'incident.'" Here he waggled his fingers.

Ty blinked, and Link smirked a little. The green hatted boy swung a sly look at Timbre, who had relapsed into his quiet mood. Timbre just rolled his eyes. "Did this 'incident' happen to involve a crate of bott-OOF!"

Sond elbowed Link in the ribs. "Ixnay," she mumbled in his ear, and Link remembered that Tejina was still sitting with them. Sond stood up. "Time to go home. Otherwise Kafei's dear Mother will be MAD, and I for one don't need that kind of aggravation!" She started prodding people towards the door.

"Aww man, it's not even late though, and we're being subject to this stupid curfew," Chiron grumbled as he slid down the thatch.

"Not like w're missin' any'ing, though…" Nick followed Chiron's example. "Everyone else's clearin' out too, see?" Sure enough, he was right. The square was now almost completely empty.

Last in line for the door was Kat and Timbre. Timbre stood resolutely. He felt completely awake at this time, as was normal, and he didn't feel like staying in. Although a little grumpy about having to turn in so early, he wasn't arguing. Turning his head, he looked at Tee. Kat waved.

"Night," she said.

Tee blinked. "Is it okay if Tim stays a minute or two?"

Timbre looked at Kat with a raised eyebrow, who just nodded.

"Go ahead."

Timbre didn't reply, and Kat rolled her eyes. "Look, if you stay out here you don't have to go inside yet, understand?

Finally Timbre agreed. "Yeah. Fine."

"Just get back to the Mayor's _tout suite_, kay?" Then Kat left with a bit of a smile on her face. Timbre's expression had been priceless just then.

Timbre sat back down without a word. He stared forwards as if nobody else was there. Nothing was said for almost five minutes.

"You were sitting behind us for a while, weren't you?" He finally said flatly. "How long?"

"Long enough, I suppose." The girl also stared forwards, chewing her lip. Finally she sighed. "This is kind of hard for me, but I wanted to apologize about today. We kind of got off on the wrong foot. I've probably aggravated you, maybe even insulted you today, and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that."

For once, Timbre actually met somebody's gaze. Unlike the stiff apology earlier, Tee's had sounded sincere. His eyebrows unfurrowed. "S'okay, I guess…"

"I dunno if you talked to Kei or not, he says I'm slow to warm up."

"He said as much." The trenchcoated boy seemed to be counting stars, as he relapsed into tacit staring once more.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?" Tee observed.

"No, it's just…if there's no reason to say anything, why talk? Besides, I'm thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Uh, stuff." He clammed up again.

"Oh." Another awkward period of silence occurred.

"Maybe," Timbre suddenly said, almost startling Tee. "Maybe, I should apologize too. I'm kind of a stick in the mud, and I wasn't exactly nice to just give you the cold shoulder. Ask any of my friends, they'll tell you how much of a grump I am. It's not your fault."

Tee smiled a little, relieved. "Your friends are really important to you, yes?"

Timbre blinked. "Yeah, sometimes it might look otherwise, but they're like my family, more then just friends. They're just, I dunno, able to know things other people can't. Does that make any sense?"

"I can see that."

Timbre stared forwards again. "It's good to have friends. They understand you."

Tejina blinked. "I try to understand."

Timbre scoffed. "There's a lot about me that you don't know. You couldn't understand." He was starting to become distant again.

"Like what? What don't I know? What wouldn't I understand?"

"Try me."

"Okay," Tejina said, looking thoughtful, staring first upwards, then down at the thatch. "Well, for one thing, I know you're not a local, though you know this place very well. And you're reserved, you're an introvert, you'd rather watch then join in."

"At least until some people try to make me join in," Timbre grumped. But this time his tone was grudgingly less harsh, and Tee knew he wasn't quite as angry about the dancing incident anymore.

"Yes, but when something bothers you, you tend to keep it inside, until someone prods it out of you. You'd rather solve problems yourself then rely on others. And sometimes you don't listen to advice given to you."

Timbre shrugged.

Tejina continued. "And you're sometimes very insecure, that's why you're wearing that coat, to look bigger." She trailed off there.

Timbre smirked. "Is that all?" He asked, sounding critical.

Tejina shuffled. "No, actually there's something else. I know you're not all you seem."

Tim blinked, looking confused and maybe a bit surprised as Tee continued.

"You lead a double life. In fact, I knew that for sure as soon as you dropped on me in front of this Inn. There's no way a normal person could have gotten there that quickly."

Timbre stared at the ground. "I resent that."

"You're hiding something." Tejina said suddenly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're acting suspcious, Tim."

"And why would you care?"

"Because I might understand."

"You wouldn't." He turned his head away.

"I resent that," Tee said, mimicking him.

"You're aggrivating me again."

"Well, you're aggrivating _me_, seems only fair, doesn't it?"

Timbre had to bite his tongue before he started growling. "I think I'd better go," he said, sounding a bit forced.

"Tim, if you don't tell me what's up, I'm going to tell _you_."

"There's nothing to say, besides, we're all allowed to keep things to ourselves."

"Not when people might understand."

"I'm leaving."

"I'm talking."

"Go ahead, I'm already gone anyway." He was standing up.

"Timbre. You are a wolf."

He foundered in mid-stand. Swallowing, Timbre looked at Tejina with wide eyes. After a moment, he exhaled. Closing his eyes, he nodded. "Yes. I am a wolf." He opened his green eyes and looked directly at Tejina. "And so are you."

*****

_Gasp! Intrigue! Scary assasin-type people! Things that explode! Deep philosophical stuff! Senseless arguing! Cliffhanging! And I've still got one Festival day to get through here! See you then, and please, now that you've read, go ahead and review, it won't take long at all!_


	7. Part 7: Let's hear it for bright viridi...

****

"An Act to Follow"

Disclaimer: We've been through this 6 times already. Nothing's changed. ^_^

*****

__

Author's Note: Well, I've been a right mess lately - apparently I don't get to have the stomach flu when everybody else does, in the winter. Noooo, I have to have them during the really NICE days, like Memorial Day. Boo. And being sick does tend to destroy any want for writing. Consider the flu the writer's block that makes you throw up while it's at it. Bleah. But I'm all better now.

*****

An Act to Follow - Part 7: Let's hear it for bright viridian eye reflections

"But Moooom, it's gonna get stuffy in here!"

Madame Aroma would hear nothing of it. "You leave that window closed, d'you hear me? Goodness knows what might come in if you do. Keep it closed tonight, dear."

Kafei sighed and cracked his neck, frustrated. His room had one eastward facing window, but due to his mother's wishes, the window would have to remain closed for the time being. With more than half a dozen occupants, it was bound to get rather warm, and quickly.

"Sorry 'bout this, you guys," he said to everyone later, over their latest card game. They had been forced to re-name the card game* 'Liar' after Madame Aroma declared that cursing, even during a card game, was not permitted.

"S'okay, Kaf. Not your fault. Three fours." Ty put down three cards facedown.

"Liar." Link muttered.

"Take 'em then, Mr. Trigger Happy." Ty looked rather pleased with himself as the Hylian looked flustered.

"You knowtwo fivesDoesn't anyone else think the Mayor's getting rather uppity about a small incident, the whole 'crate and bottle' business?" Chiron blinked, looking around.

Nick appeared cross-eyed as he stared at his hand. "Was won'rin that mesel', I means'not like anyone was hurt. Y'don't think?one sixY'don't think-"

"He knows what really happened?" Sond finished. "I hope not. But if he did, he wouldn't act like he doesn't, would he? Four sevens."

"Feh," Link said, picking cards out of his hand. "If anyone but us _knew_ what was up, Captain Viscen would already have a new fuzzy wall hanging." He was subject to several glares. "What?!"

"Just play," Kat said, feeling unpleasant.

"Oh. Four eights."

"Liar!"

"Take 'em, Monkey Boy. Take 'em all."

"Rrrgh" Ty said, pulling the entire pile towards him, his tail bristled. Flipping through them, he scowled. "Hey, everyone else 'except me was lying!"

His indignation was met by many guffaws and innocent looks.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the closed window, and everybody instantly sobered. "Did you hear that?" Kat asked, her eyes widening.

"I think we all did" Kafei crept up to the window. Peering out, he relaxed. "Just Tatl and Tael."

"Like we expected a monster or something," Link snorted.

"'Course not, we know this whole fiasco's nothing." Kafei cracked the window open ever so slightly, enough to allow the two fairies in. "There." Then he shut the window again. The two glowing balls of light hovered around the group a moment, then Tatl landed on Link's head.

"Do you mind?" Link looked annoyed.

"Not at all," Tatl smirked. "Ooh, nice hand, by the way. You should play that ace next."

"Hey, for one thing, you're giving my cards away, and for another, we're not even playing that game!" Link scowled, putting his cards facedown.

Tael decided to perch on the upper bunk and watch. After a moment of silent counting, he noticed something unusual. "You're one person short."

"Ooh, observant, isn't he?" Tatl muttered.

"Yeah, we're short one short person," Link punned. Then he blinked. "So where is Timbe?"

"Uh, he stayed at the Inn. Tee had something to say to him." Kat shuffled the deck. "Who's up for Battoie?" She said quickly.

"He's with that _girl_?" Link choked with laughter. "That should be interesting." Several other masculine snickers meant the boys agreed with him.

"Good grief, the poor girl probably wanted to apologize to him, that's all." Kat rolled her eyes, shifting her weight off of her elbows. If she leaned on them for too long they started to get sore.

"Well, she's been apologizing to him for currently 2 hours now, then." Kafei looked at his watch.

Kat looked up. "It's been 2 hours? Time flies" She tapped a foot in amazement.

"I suppose someone'd better go find him and hurry him back" Ty remarked. "Problem is, we're not allowed out"

"And he wouldn't be allowed in, or he'd get in big trouble." Chiron finished.

Kafei shuffled. "Or at least _I_ would be. Mom's a bit cranky because of the Festival, she's not gonna be easy on anybody, especially me."

Nick muttered to himself incoherently, garnering several second takes. After a moment, he spoke up. "S'poses'pose we had just one of us go? Or sen' one o' th'm t' go get 'im?" He thumbed over his shoulder at Tatl and Tael. "Out th' window, y'see, same way they got in. Tell 'im to get back 'ere through th' window or jus' t' lie low f' th' night. Or sumthin'"

Everyone let Nick's highly accented speech sink in a moment. "I guess" Ty said finally. But Sond had other ideas.

"I'll go get him back," she said, walking over to the window and opening it with a quick upward movement. "And before any of you argue," she glared at the multitude of open mouths as she armed herself with bow and arrows, "Might I remind you _I_ am the one with hot coffee here." She pointed at her cup for emphasis. It steamed menacingly, just daring anybody to speak up.

All the mouths shut. "No arguments? Thought so," Sond said, backing out of the window one foot at a time. She kept talking quietly as she disappeared from view. "I think I can get onto the roof from hereYES!" Sond's head reappeared in the window, upside down this time. "I'm gonna go take a peek around, be right back." Her head quickly zipped out of view.

Ty craned his neck as he leaned out of the window. "I can't see anything, it's too dark." he said finally. Seconds later, a purple flash just about blinded him.

"Is that better?" Tael asked, totally oblivious to the fact he was inches from Ty's nose.

"Ack! Shoo!" Ty waved his hand and accidentally backhanded the hapless fairy. Tael gave a whoop as he tumbled out of the window and hit the ground. He groaned slightly, and lie on the cobblestone street, quite dazed.

"KAFEI!!"

Madame Aroma's yell from downstairs caused everyone to start. In Ty's case he clouted his skull on the window while hastily pulling himself back inside. "Oww" Link snickered, but was quickly quieted when Kat threw a pillow in his face.

"Shh, listen!"

Heavy footfalls meant somebody was coming up the stairs. And by the nature of them, it sounded like somebody large.

"Ack, it's my Mom!" Kafei hissed urgently, his red eyes wide. "Quick, pretend you're asleep!! 

A massive panicky melee ensued for the next few seconds. Everyone flung themselves into their sleeping bags, and Kafei fumbled to extinguish the candle. Chiron had the good thought to close the window. It shut with a rattling BANG. Seconds later he threw himself under the covers as Madame Aroma's bulky silhouette (complete with nightcap) appeared in the doorway, lit by the small candle she held.

"Something's making noise up here," she began in a no-nonsense voice.

Several exaggerated snores answered her, and she huffed slightly. Waggling a finger, she nodded fiercely. "Good idea, all of you. You keep those eyes closed, I don't want to hear any more noise tonight. And keep that window _shut_, I can tell when it's open. If you don't believe me, just try your luck at being grounded for a week!" She turned to leave, stifling a mammoth yawn. "Kids these days," she slurred, heading back downstairs.

Everything was quiet for several minutes. Then the sound of someone sitting up wafted from the left-hand corner of the room.

"Well, _that_ went smoothly," a sarcastic male voice muttered.

"You didn't exactly _help_, fairy boy," Ty muttered, rubbing his head. It still felt bruised and tender. "Now what? We can't exactly let Sond back in, now _she's_ stuck out there too."

"And Tael too," Chiron added.

Tatl jingled moodily from underneath Link's hat. "My brother's out there? How'd that happen?"

Ty swallowed. "Uh, I kind of swatted him out the window." Ty yelped as a blinding yellow orb suddenly hovered in front of his nose. "It was an accident!" He said angrily.

Tatl harrumphed and retreated back under Link's hat.

"''Ow we gonna 'xplain this un in th' morning?" Nick drolled.

"Yeah," Chiron added. "I think anybody's notice we'd suddenly lost two people walking downstairs."

"Easy. We'll just 'sleep in.'" Kafei's voice whispered. "Both my Dad and Mom have to be up early for the Festival tomorrow. We'll just wait until they've gone to 'wake up,' that way they'll never know we've got two missing."

"Sounds like a plan," Kat said. She yawned. "I was feeling kind of tired anyways. Goodnight."

"Yeah," Chiron agreed.

"Sleep tight."

"Nighty-night."

"G'nigh'"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Hey Link?" Kat said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"SHH!" Six voices hissed.

"Oh, right-o. Goodnight!"

Link was knocked flat by six pillows.

Tee giggled slightly.

Timbre glanced sidelong at the wolf next to him on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn. "What's so funny?!" He asked.

"Your hair," Tejina said (or rather, growled) in lupine with the hint of a grin, "Even as a wolf there's a spiky bit right between your ears."

Timbre made an exasperated noise as he mussed up his hair with a forepaw. He then tried to smooth it down, but it sprung up again. "I can't help it," he muttered. "It's always been like that."

This time Tee really did grin, with that trademark toothy smile that only a canine could really pull off. Her fur color was the same grayish-blue as it had been as a girl, with a white undertone, and slight gray patches under both blue eyes. Her left forepaw was black, looking all the world like she's accidentally stepped in tar. Timbre on the other hand, was black and white all over, with the black travelling all the way down his back. His forepaws were white at the end, so he appeared to be wearing fingerless gloves. That black mark still showed itself over his left eye as well.

Tim gave up on his hairdo, and lay down with a lofty sigh. Tee was confused. Timbre still persisted with his moody and pensive act, and she was beginning to wonder. "Something on your mind?"

Tim quickly changed the subject. "How'd you figure me out?" His tail thumped the roof.

"Well, for one thing, I knew there was another wolf about due to an accident. A rather clumsy one, I might add. He almost got the drop on me, until a fairy spooked me and then he knocked over a crate of bottles."

"So that _was_ you that Kas saw."

"Kas?"

"Remember this afternoon? He's Ty's older brother."

"Oh yeah, the mute guy in the cloak."

"He's not mute!" The black with white tip tail thumped again as he looked at her. "He just actually _thinks_ before he starts talking. Unlike _some_ people."

Tejina looked at Tim. If she had eyebrows, one of them would have been raised.

Tim stared forwards again. "Well, don't worry, _he'll_ keep his mouth shut. He knows about me, and now he knows about _you_ too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid I'll tell someone about you." Tee looked at Timbre, annoyed.

"Well"

"Yeah, what am I gonna say? 'This boy's actually a wolf, and I know because I'm one too?!' Think, dummy!"

Tim just growled slightly. "Whatever."

Tejina went pensive for a moment before continuing. "It wasn't just that accident that tipped me off, you know. It's hard to check, but your eyes gave you away. I'm surprised _you_ haven't noticed that, actually."

"Say what?"

"Well, have you ever shone a bright light in someone's face?"

"Not really, why?"

Tee fidgeted and her ears twitched. "Well, normally if you do that to someone, you just see a kind of light glassy glare in their eyes, if they're open."

"Okay, what's this have to do with me?"

"Well, mine do this too, you see. I watched your eyes during the flashes in the fireworks, and they didn't react normally to light, at least for a human's. Instead of just a glare, they _reflected_ the light- this kind of bright viridian reflection. _That's_ how I finally knew."

"Oh. I guess I'd - we'd better watch that. People might think we were freaks." Timbre gave a furry shrug, still staring forwards.

"Anyways, you're still acting all moody. How 'come?"

"I feel guilty, alright?" He said curtly. "About knocking that crate over. I don't like to vandalize, that was an accident, and now I've got the whole town scared over nothing. That's what's been bothering me, okay?"

"So, go apologize."

"Yeah right! And get burned for my trouble? I was trying to think of doing something more indirect. In fact, that reminds me" Timbre stood up and shook himself off. He ambled over to his trenchcoat, which had been cast aside neatly. Blinking, he stuck his head in one of the pockets.

Tejina laughed silently, as Tim cut a comical figure at the moment, though he was largely unaware of it. She sobered as he withdrew from the coat, with several bright objects clenched in his teeth. Letting them drop, he nodded. "See?"

"That's two purple rupees. But that's-"

"One hundred all together, I know. I found them in one of those holes in Termina Field a while back, pocketed 'em. Haven't gone back since 'cause there's Dodongos all over that place now. Well, I forgot I had them until a little while ago. I figured I'd leave 'em where the crate was, you know, compensation for the stuff I broke."

"Sounds reasonable. But you should leave a note too."

"What? Why?"

"So they know it's for compensation, otherwise someone might think they were just dropped there by mistake. You got any paper and something to write with?"

"Umm" Timbre retreated into another pocket. "Yeah, I doit's one of Tingle's pens. He dropped it with some paper once when Link shot his balloon down."

"Tingle?" Tee looked confused.

"Uh, I'll explain later. How good are you at writing?"

"Nah-uh, you gotta write this yourself. You did the deed, after all."

"but I'm not very good at writing Hylian."

Tee yawned widely. "Could you handle one word? How about 'Sorry?' It doesn't need to be a peace treaty, you know."

"I s'pose..." Timbre went back to human form and picked up the pen. One things wolves lacked was an opposable thumb, which meant they often had a hard time with things like writing and doorknobs. He sat cross-legged in front of the paper. Chewing on the end of the pen, he looked skyward. "Let's see if I remember how to spellHey, this pen's dry!" He shook the pen a few times and was rewarded with a few drops of ink. "There." His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the word. 20 seconds and a lot of pen shaking later, he sat back. "Howzat?"

Scrawled in Hylian was the word 'SORRY' in all capitals. Since the pen had been acting up, there were several inky blotches as well. Tee squinted, then looked up at Timbre, smirking. Her nose wrinkled when she did that. Timbre glowered.

"Hey, I _told_ you my writing's bad. And it isn't so bad considering. Where I come from we don't write in Hylian, anyway. Oh great, I've got ink _all_ over my hands nowLousy pen." He was about to wipe his hands off when Tejina stopped him.

"You forgot to sign it," she pointed out.

"Wouldn't that defeat the entire purpose? Then they'll know it was me."

"Well don't sign your _name_, silly. Use a pawprint or something, just so they know it's from the one who knocked the crate over."

"Oh." That was true. Changing form again, Tim stamped his right forepaw, still with plenty of ink on it, on the bottom of the page. It left a faded gray but legible print. "Bleah, there, ok? Now," He carefully picked up the page and the rupees in a little bundle in his teeth. "Seerfrrr." Loosely translated, that meant, 'See you later.'

Tee blinked. "I'm coming too, you know."

Timbre dropped the load a moment so his windpipe was unobstructed. "Hey, who said you could?! This is _my_ job. Solo. By myself. My business."

Tejina harrumphed, her tail lashing. "Your business? Might I remind you that _I'm_ the reason you knocked over that crate in the first place?"

"_Exactly_. Haven't you caused enough trouble? It's gonna be dangerous enough with just me out there trying to send this apology. What if I'm caught, hmm?"

"Then you'll need a second to rescue you," she said matter of factly.

"Worse yet, what if _you're_ caught?"

"Gosh Tim, I didn't know you cared." She smirked, and her nose wrinkled again.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He growled in a way that suggested he might otherwise be flustered. After a moment's contemplation and a bout of staring at his forepaws, he looked at her. Or rather, glared "You are _so_ annoying, you know that?" he said finally, carefully picking up his load again and trotting back a ways for the jump to the Milk Bar's roof. With an easy bound, he made it to the soft thatched roof. 

A second later, Tee crashed into him when _she_ jumped, almost sending him and his bundle toppling off of the roof. He glared again and growled around the bundle.

"Well, the feeling's mutual," she said. Tim just rolled his eyes and harrumphed. If she wanted to tag along just to spite him, fine. But if she got into any trouble because of that, it would be her own fault, and her own business to get _out_.

Sond peered around from her perch on top of the Mayor's roof. After hearing the commotion downstairs, she'd wisely chosen against tapping on the window to be let in. If need be, should could stand watch for a while outside. It wasn't too unpleasant outside, slightly colder then she'd like, but whatever. Problem was, it was very dark out. Very clear and starry now that the clouds were gone, but very dark. There were only a few torches lit. The town appeared deserted. Mayor Dotour's warning had been taken to heart. Not many wanted to tangle with a Wolfos, it would seem.

Boy, would they be surprised when they found out their 'monster' was harmless? Sond stifled a smirk at the thought. Taking a deep swig of coffee, she turned her head towards the Stock Pot Inn's roof. Because of the dark, she couldn't tell if there was actually anybody on the roof, not unless they stood up. She would have yelled over , save for the fact too much noise would have woken up just about the entire town, and the Guard.

Then she would be in trouble with not only the Guard, but also the Mayor and his wife. Sond shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, a small dark shape leapt from the roof of the Stock Pot Inn, landing on top of the Milk Bar's roof. Sond blinked twice, as seconds later, a second shape mirrored that move and collided with the first. There was a brief scuffling and a couple of growls. Furrowing a brow, Sond fumbled for a Light Arrow.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the words to activate it. _Silver arrow, fill up with light, turn back the night._ There was a brief flare as the Light Arrow shone into the black, chasing away shadows, turning a contrast and making a glare. Sond squinted, aiming the Arrow's light much like the beam of a flashlight, directly at whatever was on the Milk Bar. They - there seemed to be two things - shrank back in surprise, a couple of shadows halting just out of the range of the light.

At first she was greeted by what appeared to be four glowing sparks hovering slightly above the roof. Then she realized something odd about the sparks. For one thing, they moved in groups of two, as if they were attached to each other. One pair of sparks was a subdued blue-white color, the other pair a bright viridian. Several times, a pair would wink out of existence for an instant, then reappear. Then it hit her.

_Eyes! Those are the reflections off of eyes!_ That meant there _were_ two things on that roof. Sond frowned a little bit. She slowly reached behind her and unslung her bow from her back. Nocking the arrow, she drew it back and aimed at the Milk Bar's roof. She didn't want to have to shout, but if it was necessary

"Show yourselves!"

Hesitantly, one of the things stepped forward into the beam of light. Sond squinted in recognition, then slowly lowered her bow. There was no way that thing was a Wolfos, for one thing it was too small. For another thing, it had winked at her.

"Tim??"

He answered with a muffled affirmative woof. She was about to yell at him when a quiet scraping, much like metal upon metal reached everyone's ears. Peering downwards, she watched as a Guard on his patrol goose-stepped between the Milk Bar and the building where she currently sat.

Not wanting to make any more noise to alert the Guard, she beckoned with her unarmed hand. _Come on over already, where in Hyrule have you been?_

But the wolf shook his head. _No._ Sond then noticed idly there was something in his mouth. She beckoned again, confused, and he shook his head again. _No._

_What is he up to?_ She wondered, a bit annoyed.

Timbre threw himself into a wildly exaggerated pantomime, which might of baffled any casual observer. He went through the act several times, pointing first towards West Clock Town with a forepaw, then at himself. _Me, over that way, ok?_

He needed to go somewhere? _Why?_ Sond furrowed a brow. After a moment, she replied with her own pantomime. She pointed at the huge distant shadow that was the big clock. She tapped her arm with one finger, then pointed at Tim. She then pointed to the roof where she sat. _One hour, then you're to come straight here, you got that?_

Timbre nodded agreement. Two leaps later, and he was gone from sight. With a sigh, Sond let the Light Arrow extinguish, and the square blackened again. Just lucky for them that Guard hadn't had the thought to look up tonight!

The clock, chiming the half-hour, boomed in the distance. _That makes the time eleven-thirty, then._ Leaning back, Sond allowed her mind to wander. She'd have to last another hour without falling asleep, lucky for her the coffee cup was still almost full. With a sigh, she suddenly wondered what that _other_ shadow had been. She hadn't remembered to ask. Maybe it had just been her imagination. Then again, how could she have imagined _two_ pairs of eyes?

"Well, that was masterfully done." Tee remarked, over the boom of the clock.

"Grrrf." Tim just rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious! You could be a world champion at Charades, you know that?!" Tee laughed, and Timbre feverently wished she would just leave him alone.

He was retracing the route he had taken earlier that day, which meant, unfortunately, _she _was as well. Still, he tried his best to keep his nose forward. Maybe if he ignored her, she would go away.

No such luck, as he would find. Rounding the corner, the dimly-lit South Clock Town square resembled a ghost town, completely deserted. _Wow,_ Timbre thought in amazement. _People really must be scared._ Still, just because there was no one around in sight didn't mean that there _wasn't_ anybody around. He glanced sidelong at Tejina. She shrugged.

"Guess paranoia runs deep for these people, huh?"

Timbre put the bundle down for a moment. If he held it all the time he was bound to get the parchment wet and then the ink would run. "Well, the Wolfos usually _give_ them a reason to be afraid. I'd be afraid."

"How are we going to get to West Clock Town from here?"

"You mean, how am _I_. I'm going to have to get down off these roofs to do that. West Clock Town's a little tiny avenue, but the buildings are tall, you see. Maybe if I get down by the Laundry Pool, and just hug the wallthat would probably work" Timbre scooted off, the rupees and parchment back in his mouth.

Jumping down the wall at the Laundry Pool was a cinch, and Timbre shook himself off as his paws hit cold ground. He should have thought to move to the side however, as moments later, a blue-gray furry object squashed him flat.

"Oops, sorry." Tejina smirked.

"Oof! You did that on purpose!" Timbre grunted, shoving her off. He retrieved the bundle and sped up the inclined alley. Tejina followed in his wake, and ignored repeated glares.

Unfortunately for the pair, there was a Guard. Standing right at the entrance to West Clock Town. Tim peered around the corner. Dropping the rupees again, he sighed. "All this way for nothing."

"Well, he's bound to move sometime" Tee sat down.

"Well I'm impatient."

The minutes ticked by, and the Guard stood at attention. He even yawned once, but never once moved from his post.

"Great, it's like they expected us or something," Timbre growled.

"Hmm, guess so" Tee agreed vaguely.

Timbre tried once again to rid himself of Tee. "Hey, aren't Kei and Ana gonna be worried about you?"

"No, they're used to this, actually. They'd be worried if I actually came home on time, they'd think there was something wrong with me."

"Wait, Kei's your brother, right?"

"Yep."

"Then that meansis he a-"

"Nope. He's my brother, but we're not actually related."

Timbre nodded. "Oh. You adopted him."

Tejina just grinned. Suddenly, her ears flickered to the side. "Hey, you hear that?"

Timbre stopped too. "Yeah, I doit's-"

"Jingling?" Tim and Tee looked at each other, confused. The jingling was very faint, so much so that the Guard wasn't alarmed. It was coming from their right. From behind a crate, a small dim purple light weaved dazedly along the street. His light was flickering, like a dying Christmas light, and he occasionally bumped into walls.

"Tael!" Timbre hissed, alarmed.

Tael seemed to realize where they were, and he changed course, zigzagging his way over to the Laundry Pool entrance. He looked tousled as he literally fell in front of Tim, his light fizzling out.

Tee poked him with her forepaw like she might a dead bug, but he didn't respond. Tim pushed her aside. "Hey, don't do that!"

"Is he" Tee swallowed. She'd never seen a dead fairy before. Not that she wanted to.

"No no, he's fine, he just took a fall or something. Maybe hit a wall. He's stunned."

To their left, the Guard shifted from one foot to the other, his armor complaining with a metallic whine. Both wolves winced at the high-pitched noise.

"UgghI'm glad he takes good care of his armor" Tejina grumbled. She looked over at Tim, who had retreated back around the corner. He was back in human form, with the fairy cupped in his hands. Tee followed suit, remembering at the last second the rupees. She batted it into the entrance, then also retreated, changing to human as well.

Tee leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Your hour's going to be over and you wouldn't have finished the job," she warned, keeping her voice to a low whisper.

Tim glanced up. "Unless that Guard goes away soon, I'm gonna give up. I can always come back tomorrow, you know." As he spoke, Tael groaned loudly and his purple glow re-lit.

"Ouuuuch" The fairy sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Where am I?"

"South Clock Town. You got knocked out again."

"Again?" Tee snorted.

"Oh. Yeah, I fell out of Kafei's window. Must've hit the ground." The miniscule boy stood gingerly in Tim's hand, flexing gossamer wings. "Ug, I'm okay now" He concentrated a little, and his wings moved in a blur. Then he was hovering again.

Tee shook her head in amazement. She'd heard fairies recovered from injuries quickly, but she'd never seen one come out of total unconsciousness that quickly.

"That's good, your sister would murder us otherwise," Tim said, not joking in the slightest.

Tael nodded, then something occurred to him. "Hey, what're you two doing down here at night? You're supposed to be at Kafei's, Tim!"

"Uh, I'm on a secret mission." Tael raised an eyebrow at Tim's lame excuse. "Okay, okay, I'm delivering some money as compensation for knocking that crate over, okay? Trouble is, that Guard's in the way, I can't sneak in."

All three peered around the corner again. The Guard hadn't moved an inch.

"If only we could get him to go elsewhere" Tee mused. Then she blinked, and she and Tim exchanged knowing glances. Tael made a neutral sound.

"Alright, I'll go distract the guy so you can do whateverJust as long as I don't get swatted again" Tael had a grumpy streak, but it wasn't half as long as his sister's.

The Guard blinked heavily as something purple flashed directly in his eyes, jingling. "What the-" He grunted loudly, armor clanking. Tael dodged as a hand swiped at him, slowed down as it was by the metallic gauntlet it wore.

"Woop, missed me!" He crowed, orbiting the Guard's head.

"Ack! Stay still, you little-" The Guard yelled as the fairy bopped him in the nose. Angrily, he did a little dance of frustration as the fairy made a rude noise at him. "I hate fairies!!"

So distracted was the Guard by the fairy, he didn't even notice the two four-legged shadows that slipped behind him into the entrance to West Clock Town. As they did so, the clock boomed twelve times.

Across town, on the Mayor's roof, Sond yawned a little. "Twelve o'clock," she murmured to herself, taking another sip of coffee. "Midnight."

*****

* The card game our gang is playing is known on Earth commonly as 'B.S.,' or for the cruder among us, "Bull----." Obviously Madame Aroma wouldn't approve of ten-year-olds yelling that in _her_ household

__

Do Tim and Tee realize how close they came to being discovered? After all, Viscen and Veneer agreed to meet at the Laundry Pool entrance at midnightWell, only one person is really aware of where those two are at the moment, Sond. She might easily have to abandon her post and help out! Until next time, read and review, alright?


	8. Part 8: A series of unfortunate events

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

*****

_Author's Note: Thank you one and all for the reviews! I should apologize to those who feel slightly lost, there is indeed some backstory, however it hasn't been constructed quite yet. So for now there are only going to be bits and pieces, hopefully I'm not confusing anybody too much. If I am, I'm very sorry, and hope you still like this story._

*****

An Act to Follow - Part 8 - A series of unfortunate events

They were not completely aware how fortunate they really were.

Barely a minute later, Viscen arrived, in all his armored splendor, at the entrance to the Laundry Pool. He looked slightly nervous, as if apprehensive about the events ahead. He'd hired Veneer to take care of this problem _for _him, but instead the hunter had demanded he actively participate. Something about 'Captain's responsibility' and other nonsense. He shifted impatiently in his heavy getup, but he didn't have long to wait.

Veneer seemed in a more amiable mood come darkness, but that didn't loose his sarcasm at all. "Still wearin' that getup, Viscen?" Veneer rumbled as he approached, a cloaked shadow. Viscen only recognized him because he had spoken.

"A Captain's armor is his badge," he replied boldly.

"Oh all right then, _Captain_," Veneer chuckled humorlessly. "Just don't blame me when the Wolfos bears you down with one swipe due to that collection of metal you've got on."

"Pardon?"

"_One swipe_, Viscen."

The Captain swallowed a little. He'd never thought himself a cowardly man, or one prone to fear, but somehow just being around the dry humorless rustle of Veneer's voice brought out the worst in him. Removing all but the chestplate and helmet of his armor, he threw the rest, mostly ornamental, into a pile with a metallic screech. When he looked up, Veneer was already moving away.

Viscen quickly caught up. "What-"

"Might I suggest that silence is a good skill to learn, Captain?"

The Captain inhaled sharply, drawing himself up. He was beginning to regret having summoned the bounty hunter in many ways. "Now just a-"

He would have continued if not for the sight in front of him. The Guard, who was supposed to be keeping at his post in front of West Clock Town, was leaning, chin on spear, eyes closed. Veneer didn't comment, but he seemed to be laughing to himself. Viscen boiled a little inside.

"Stand at attention!"

The sleeping Guard jolted out of dreamland and stood at attention, eyes wide.

"Hmm, that's better. Anything to report, soldier?" Viscen's eyes narrowed, his voice husky and commanding.

"A…a fairy attacked me, sir?" The Guard said, feeling a little foolish.

Veneer was laughing again.

Viscen stared the younger officer in the eye. "Indeed. Might I suggest, soldier, that if one intends to take the night watch, one should remember to stay awake?" The Guard swallowed.

"Yessir," the Guard mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Yes sir!" The Guard saluted.

"Hmmf, that's more like it. Now keep to your duty."

"Yes sir!"

Viscen rolled his eyes as he moved out of sight, into West Clock Town. Veneer finally sobered.

"Good help, it's so hard to find, isn't it Captain?"

"Harumph! If I might be so bold to ask, where are you taking us?" Viscen said condescendingly. If Veneer was going to insult him, then Viscen was going to throw his superior rank.

"Thought that would be obvious to a superior warrior such as yourself. To where your men found the tracks. That is the beginning of the trail. Well, come along, Captain! Don't want to stall, do we?"

Viscen growled under his breath. He really, truly, hated that man.

"You done yet?" Tee hissed urgently, her tail lashing with impatience. West Clock Town was currently deserted, but there was no saying how long it would _stay_ that way.

Timbre had carefully threaded his way into the taped-off area that was the scene of the 'crime.' Though it could hardly be called that. It was so obviously an accident, at least in his young mind. He'd given the thought to revealing the cause of the accident several times, but had quickly thought against it once more. If people were going to blow a little thing like a smashed crate out of proportion, there was no telling what they would do if they found an admitted live wolf in their midst.

Choosing a spot, Tim gently laid the note and the rupees next to the remains of the crate. Anybody would notice it who looked at the scene for long enough. Hopefully it would be found and everyone would forget about his mistake. At least he hoped so.

Two jumps later and the wolf stood alongside Tee. Her nose wrinkled a little.

"That only took forever. Now, let's get back home before the half-hour, otherwise we'll worry your friend."

"Right." Timbre took two steps back the way they had come when-

"Ouch!" _That_ had hurt. Tim looked behind him, and saw Tee was purposely standing on his tail. Feeling a little sympathy for Ty, who'd had several similar experiences, he glared at Tee. "Do you mind?!"

Tejina sighed. "Somehow I wonder how you've survived here by yourself for this long. Use your head! We can't go _that_ way, the Guard's there, remember? I doubt Tael kept him distracted any longer then he had to."

Timbre glowered, but saw the reasoning behind the statement. But she didn't have to _insult_ him about it. He'd admitted he wasn't the most graceful thing, but still-what was wrong now?

Tejina had started backing away slowly. "H-hey Tim?"

The wolf in question blinked. "Yeah?"

"You smell anything unusual?" Her nose wrinkled again.

Timbre gave her the benefit of the doubt and sniffed. Like most canines he was in possession of a keen sense of smell, though he tended to forget sometimes. "Yeah, now that you mention it…" His words trailed off as he realized that smell was familiar. It smelled like - tanned animal skins, just like that frightening man he'd collided with not too long ago. He shivered and his fur stood up on end. For some reason that thought unsettled him to no end. Tee was in no better condition. Her eyes were a bit wider then usual, and she'd lost that casual air of superiority.

"Tim," she began, "If we value our lives, we have to hide ourselves RIGHT NOW." There was no joking in her voice this time, she sounded completely serious.

"Hide?" Remembering his hiding place from the night before, Tim slunk behind the eightstack of crates directly behind the taped-off area. Tee followed hesitantly. Tim would've rather run down the street and gotten away, but there was no knowing who might be at the end of the street this time. Last time he'd been very lucky and it had been a friend. There was no knowing if the lightning would strike twice, however. _How's that for using my head! _Behind the crates, they weren't as completely secure, but at least they knew for a fact it was _safe._

Tejina was shivering on his right, her eyes wide and her ears back. Something about this had her completely spooked. Timbre bit his lip and held his breath. Quiet footsteps told the approach of at least two people, heavy-set ones by the echo.

_Please just pass by, please,_ he pled silently. Then one of his ears perked. Whoever it was were talking in low tones.

"Is this the place?" the first voice was rough, male, and husky.

"Yes, we taped off the area, so the prints wouldn't be swept away. See?" a second voice, just as deep, but without that undergrowl.

"Aye." There was a groan and a grunt as the owner of the first voice bent down. "Hmm…" The man's voice became critical. "Not dogs, th' prints are much to big around. But they're a might small for an adult Wolfos. And th' claws aren't large enough."

"Hmm?" A cough.

"Viscen, you ever seen a Wolfos' paw?" The first voice became condescending, as if exasperated. Tim blinked. _Captain Viscen? What's he doing here?_ Tim glanced sidelong at Tee, but she was in a state, eyes squeezed shut. She looked like she were paralyzed. The mystery voice continued, and Tim cocked an ear.

"Their paws are huge, with claws sometimes up to 2 inches long. It makes a more impressionable print then these. Made of silver, their claws, that's why th' pelts are so valuab-"

"What's this?" Viscen interrupted, and Timbre heard the sound of something being picked up. "Rupees?" _Great, he found it_, Tim thought. "And a note…it says…hmm, what do you make of this, Veneer?"

There was a snort, apparently from Veneer, whoever that was. "Looks like someone's playin' a trick on ye, Captain. Wait, let me see that paper a second." There was a momentary rustling, then another snort. "There's the track on the paper. Hmm…no...no." The voice lowered to a confidential whisper. "It couldn't."

"What?"

"Well, this ink print is an exact duplicate of your dust tracks. How odd, how very odd…"

"What?" This time Viscen sounded very unnerved.

There was a pause, and then: "Viscen, have you ever heard of a creature called a 'wolf?'" Tim almost made a noise, but luckily kept silent. He was beginning to cramp up from sitting motionless as it was. He tried to keep his mind off it by concentrating on the men's argument.

"Well, I've heard of Wolfos, bu-"

"Don't be foolish, you know what I said, Captain."

"W-well, I-I've heard the word before-"

"Well, for your information, O fearless Viscen, a wolf is a demon that can change shape at will. It can appear human at one moment, and the next become a huge beast, not unlike a Wolfos. And they're smart, at least human level intelligence. Very rare, quite dangerous. You've heard of them, I know you have."

"W-well, there were the old stories from Hyrule, b-but I always thought they were…you know, mythological."

"Oh you fool, how little you know," the Veneer's voice became very bitter.

"Just what are you saying, then? There isn't a…it couldn't possibly be-"

There was no speaking, which probably meant Veneer was simply glaring at the Captain. Viscen's voice sighed in resignation.

"Are you sure this is what we're dealing with?"

"This is the word of an expert. I've been doing this nigh twenty years. I know a wolf print when I see one, and I see one right here."

"And what about this paper? The note says-"

"Well, I could say I was a Prince, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm telling the truth! Besides, I thought you wanted an _expert_ for a reason. And the expert says it might be trying to throw us off, make us put up a false sense of security."

"Fine. Then what _can_ we do, if there's something loose that _looks_ human, and _acts_ human, but _isn't_?" Viscen stammered. "I mean, we can't just go around interrogating random people out in the open, we'll have a panic on our hands!" _Indeed_, Timbre thought drolly.

"You mean_ your_ hands, Captain, I'll have nothing to do with your political affairs. You hired me to alleviate your little _problem_ here, and if that means int-"

"Veneer, our agreement was for a discreet disposal." Timbre swallowed hard. They'd actually hired somebody to take him out? _This is more serious then I thought_. Tee didn't make a sound, but her eyes shut even tighter, if that were possible. Viscen's voice grew hard. "You either keep this business between us and my Guard or you are not paid a rupee more. And you know that I'm serious."

Veneer growled a little under his breath, but had to submit to this declaration. "For your sake," he muttered, "I hope nobody is killed before we find it. Because I say now it's going to be very difficult, nigh impossible to pull it out of a crowd like your Festival without making a scene. We don't even know if it's still in the city."

"For now," Viscen said, "Let me offer a compromise. Nobody will enter or leave Clock Town without a thorough investigation first. It might raise a few eyebrows, but I could easily spread a rumor of a robbery or some other nonsense." There was a jangling as Viscen pocketed the money. 

"Fair enough, Viscen. You might be a fool, but at least you've got a little sense."

"Now," Viscen started, blowing off that last comment. "Is there any way we'll know this…this wolf when we see it? There _has_ to be some distinguishing features."

"Nngh, it's going t' be very difficult to spot one, why else would they be so dangerous? But yes, there are a few things to watch out for. Now, judging by the size of this thing's tracks, it's not very large. Yes, th' print's impressive, but nowhere near a full-sized wolf print. So therefore, we're looking for smaller stature, probably an adolescent, though it's hard to age 'em sometimes." _He's good, very good at this,_ Tim thought.

"That still leaves a large amount of people to investigate, you know."

"Yes yes, I know, don't want to exert your men any more then they're used to, lazy curs. I mean if that layabout we met a few minutes ago is any representative-"

"Distinguishing features, Veneer?"

Veneer chuckled. "Now who's changing the subject? Hah. Yes, well, one thing to look for is gloves."

"Gloves?"

"Yep, strange as it may seem, wolf's always got gloves in human form. Maybe just one, maybe a matching pair, maybe an unmatched pair. But always gloves, never takin' em off, either." Timbre swallowed. _He knows what he's talking about, too. We're in trouble now_.

"Gloves, right. That's easy enough. Anything else?"

"Hmm, yeah. The eyes. They're strange. Look normal enough at a glance, but if y'shine a light on 'em, they reflect jus' like a dog or cat's do. Don't think that's too useful though."

"Unless we can arrange for something incidental, like lighting at the entrances."

"Hmm, there may be hope for you yet, Viscen. One other thing, they've got a weakness in silver. Any amount of silver's good for form-changers, actually. Somethin' about th' metal blocks certain types of magical energy, s'why it's so valuable. Stops things from working transformations. Get them in contact with enough of the stuff, an' they can't change form. They'll be stuck as whatever they are, beast or human, least until they're free of it again."

_Geez, this guy's got us all figured out, at least as far as weaknesses. _The wolf chanced a glance at Tejina, whose left eye was cracked open a smidgen. The eye stared intensely at him a moment, then shut again. How she was able to keep so still was beyond him.

"Good, then I'll relay this to my Guard. They're already posted at the four entrances. We usually guard at night, and since we've heightened security we've been checking those who enter as well."

"You going to tell any of this to your Mayor?" Veneer called to the retreating northern sound of footsteps.

After a moment's pondering, Viscen gave his answer. "I believe I will keep this to myself, at least for the time being. The Mayor's a very panicky person, prodded as he is by that wife of his. No, news like this is bound to cause him alarm and untold stress. Best try to first work this out quietly."

Now that Viscen had taken his leave, Veneer was allowed a more thorough investigation of the area. Turning his head, he judged the angle of momentum of the crate, based on the position of the destroyed crate and bottles. _Now Viscen said he came up from the southern end, which seems correct, as the prints head north, towards the opposite end of the street…_

Here the tracker paused a moment, thinking. If his quarry had run away in response to the arrival of the Guard, then it had probably slipped out of the western gate to the city. He'd have to investigate the area later to prove his idea, but he had business here first.

Judging from the height needed to cause the crate to come to pieces, Veneer judged that it had probably originated on top of the eight remaining crates. In order for the crate to fall forwards as it had, then something must have pushed it from the other side, perhaps while on top of the pyramid.

Furrowing a brow, Veneer cleared his throat. _Why on top, though? _Height was usually a benefit in that it gave on a better view of its surroundings. And situated behind the ninth crate before it had fallen would've proved both a good vantage point as well as a good hiding place.

_But what exactly was it looking for?_ Veneer turned his head. There didn't seem to be any tactical advantage, unless it had been specifically waiting for somebody to pass by. Too bad there hadn't been any close witnesses, the man thought. If there had been, his job would be so much easier. But the only people the Guard had seen that night had claimed to see nothing, at least that's what Viscen had told him.

_What if there were something behind the crate,_ he suddenly thought. _Maybe it was behind there, and something spooked it._ Veneer raised an eyebrow. Giving himself the benefit of the doubt, he knelt down, on the left side of the stack.

Behind the crate, two pairs of eyes were slowly widening as Veneer's knees came into view. Veneer was just bending down when-

"Excuse me, sir!"

"What!" Veneer started. Behind the crate, Tee suddenly sniffed. Veneer's stench was rather overpowering, but there was a second smell that hadn't been there a moment ago. It smelled of…coffee. Tim wrinkled his nose as well, but _his_ eyes were wide in recognition.

Veneer growled. It had been a long time since he'd been startled. Apparently he was a little more focused on this investigation then he'd thought. Turning his head to the left, he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

A small girl with brown hair was standing on his immediate left. Clasped in her hands as if it were the Holy Grail was a coffee cup. She was slowly turning it, as if it were still slightly hot to the touch. Veneer's brow furrowed.

"What are you doing out so late, little girl?" He growled.

"Um," she stuttered, as if asking herself the same question. "I-I was lookin' f' someone," she started, blinking.

Behind Veneer, a tiny violet glow quickly slipped into the space behind the crates. Both Tim and Tee stared upwards, their hearts still racing as Tael made the 'quiet' handsignal. He pointed at both of them, then pointed towards the southern entrance. _Get going, now! Both of you!_ Both heads nodded vigorously, and took the fairy's advice.

Veneer scowled as he rolled into a squat, both hands on his knees. Trying to hold in some measure of patience, he started. "Who are you looking for?" He asked the girl.

The girl chewed her lip. "Um…A-a friend. He got lost, he didn't come home tonight after dark, sir." It was a lot easier to lie if one's tall tales had some basis in the truth.

"It's dangerous out at night, weren't you told that?" Veneer rolled his eyes. Every second he was distracted was irreplaceable. "Go home, little girl, I'm a little busy at the moment, you see…"

Taking the cue, Sond (who else would it be? ^_^) piped up. "Whaddaya lookin' for?" Behind Veneer's head, Tael was hovering silently. He gave the thumbs up to Sond. _Cut the act, they got away_. 

Veneer was still unaware of the fairy behind him as he glowered at the girl with the coffee. Behind him, Tael gave the thumbs up to Sond. _Cut the act, they got away_. But Sond was having too much fun aggravating the man, and besides, they needed all the escaping time they could get.

"I'm investigating a serious matter." Veneer growled. "Now please go away-"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise you'll be in danger."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, something _bad_ might happen to you!" Veneer put an emphasis on the word 'bad.' 

Sond giggled suddenly, then quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops." Tael was currently giving Veneer bunny ears and making faces behind his head, which was what had made Sond start laughing.

"What the-" Veneer finally turned his head around only to be flashed in the eyes by a blinding purple aura. "Arg!" The man swatted at the fairy, but missed due to his clouded vision. Tael whooped.

"Uh, thanks for the help mister, gottagobye!" Sond stammered. Then she was gone as well, snagging Tael out of the air as she ran by, down towards the southern entrance. The footsteps echoed hollowly, then faded altogether. As she ran, the clock struck the half-hour.

The hunter rubbed his eyes in aggravation. Before anything else occurred, he stuck his head behind the crates and glared around. Lights were still dancing in front of his vision, but it was clear to see there was nothing there. With a growl, Veneer pounded his fist into the hard stone ground, ignoring the pain this caused. Then sighing, Veneer pulled himself upright, rubbing his temples.

"I really hate kids," he grumbled.

They made their escape easily enough, as the Guard from earlier had once more fallen asleep. Keeping to the walls, both Tim and Tee skirted almost the entire circumference of Clock Town, only this time from the ground. Timbre finally stopped running next to a small alleyway in East Clock Town. Tejina prodded him in confusion.

"Hey, why're you stopping? See, the Mayor's House is right there, and the Inn's just ahead."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, who's been here longer, anyways?" He glanced nervously from side to side. "It's just…you heard Viscen and that other guy talking, right?"

"Veneer. That other guy was Veneer Chatrail. He's a professional hunter."

"Oh great, just what we need, a professional. But you heard Viscen talking about blocking all the exits?"

"Right, bu-"

"Look, you've been so high and mighty about me not using my head. Well, _you _listen for a change. If we don't both leave Clock Town _tonight_, it's going to be _very_ difficult to leave later. There's going to be Guards _everywhere_ come tomorrow."

"Well, can't we just lie low? How'll I tell Kei and Ana where I am?"

"Tee, that's not our problem right now. We have to leave _now_. Unless you want to take your chances with that hunter."

Tejina stared at the ground for a moment, ears twitching. Then finally she looked up again. "You're right." She finally admitted, grudgingly. "So how _do_ we get out?"

There was no question in Timbre's voice. "I just happen to remember a certain secret passageway to a certain Observatory. And there's a door leading outside. There's a fence, but I think we could jump it easily enough. This way." He led the way down into the dark alley. "I just hope the Bombers decided to stay home tonight…"

Tejina followed, her confidence slowly returning. "It smells in here…" she complained, wrinkling her nose. "And it's wet too, my paws're soaked."

"Well, I _said_ it was a _secret_ passage, not a garden path. And it's just stagnant water, see?" He jumped across several channels as if making a point. Tejina followed daintily.

"How much further?"

"Not too far. Mind the Skulltulla, it's grumpy. Just down this passage, up the ladder here-" Here several minutes were taken in conquering the vertical climb. In both cases it required thumbs and therefore a switch to human. Tim made it to the top first, and was waiting for Tejina to make it up when her foot slipped. She yelled as she lost her balance and fell. But she abruptly stopped her yell as she realized she was no longer falling. Opening one eye, she realized Timbre had grabbed her by the wrist.

A moment's scramble later and she'd made it to high ground. "Uh…thanks." She stammered, looking a little pink.

Timbre just looked the other way. "Uh, yeah…Uh, be careful next time, okay? Come on, the observatory's right ahead…"

Timbre rattled the doorknob leading to the outside of the observatory. But it was no use, the door was locked. Tejina chewed her lip, agitated.

"It's locked?!" She hissed urgently.

Tim's eyes narrowed, and he couldn't look at her. "It's locked," he sighed. He stopped himself from kicking the door, as that wouldn't help things any and only create noise.

The colorful observatory was closed, the old man who ran it out of town for the Festival. Apparently he was worried about visitors' curious hands possibly damaging the intricate instruments. Normally the Bombers' hideout would block any curious onlookers from entering. But the astronomer's careful planning has spelled unfortunately, trouble for two small children.

Tee was starting to nervously pace back and forth, from the door, to the small exhibit that held the astronomer's Moon Tear. It glowed a little, providing some illumination to the scene. "What do we do now?" She said, looking back at Timbre.

Tim blinked. He hadn't realized it until now, but the look on her face was quite frightened. He'd managed to alert her to the fact that they were literally stuck in Clock Town, and now that their only means of leaving the town had been locked, her eyes were wide with fear. He suddenly felt terrible about everything.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess of everything, if I hadn't gone to see how the magic act worked, none of this would've happened!"

Tee blinked. "What?"

"I said, if I hadn't been so eager to see how you did that disappearing act, none of this would've happened! That crate would still be intact, Viscen wouldn't have a clue we were here, and that Veneer wouldn't have come. It's all my fault!"

And despite everything, Tejina actually giggled.

"Guess I should be flattered," she said with half a smile.

"Hey, this is serious! What're we gonna do?"

"Just that, a disappearing act. Viscen doesn't actually _know_ we're still in the town, for all he knows we might've left before he put up the extra Guard. So if nothing happens for a day or two-"

"-he might lay off, and dismiss Veneer since he thinks we took off!" Timbre looked impressed. "That might just work! But…what if the Guard's still around day after tomorrow? Don't you and Kei and Ana have to leave then?"

"Not necessarily. Besides, we have a better chance of that _not_ being the case if we make ourselves scarce for a day or so."

"Okay then," Timbre let the door alone. "We'd better get back to the Inn, I don't think showing up at the Mayor's would be such a good idea for me anymore."

"Right. What about your friend?"

"Oh, right, maybe she should come with us too…if we can find her. Now let's get out of here before we break something."

"Race ya!" Tee grinned, going wolf and dashing off down the stairs. Timbre rolled his eyes. _One moment she's ready to scream from panic, then she brushes it off as if it were nothing._ He was never ever going to understand this girl. He then followed suit, nearly falling nose over tail down the stairs in his impatience to catch up.

Making it back into the secret passage was a lot less difficult than going up it. For one thing, they simply jumped down the ladder as opposed to climbing down. The Skulltulla wouldn't have been fast enough to hurt them, even if they hadn't openly avoided it. The water was easy enough to jump across, and this time Tee didn't complain about the smell. Timbre was still trying to catch up to her, and failing. He caught her tail flicking around the corner that led steeply upwards towards the entrance. Narrowing his eyes, he charged up the ramp.

And abruptly collided with her as _she_ suddenly stopped running. His momentum had the unfortunate side effect of slamming both of them into the reason that Tee had screeched to a halt in the first place.

That reason being a small six year old boy named Jim, leader of the Bomber's gang.

Sond was clear across Clock Town, at the Laundry Pool, just about to climb the wall that led to the rooftops when she heard Jim's screams.

"WOLFOS!! AIYEEEEEEEEE!"

_Crimeny,_ she thought, recognizing the voice. _That kid screams like a castrato_. Abandoning the wall climb, she dusted herself off. Tael jumped off her shoulder as Sond took off in the direction of the disturbance.

"That _can't_ be good," he groaned, stating the completely obvious. He then followed after the girl as fast as his wings could carry him.

The screams had met several other pairs of ears, most of those quite uninviting, as far as the wolves were concerned. Of course, they'd both taken off like a Zora with a hotfoot the moment Jim had screamed. But that didn't stop Jim from making noise, nor from attracting every free Guard, Captain Viscen, and Veneer Chatrail to his side.

Viscen stooped as the boy continued to make a cacophonous fuss. Veneer, who was still annoyed with his earlier encounter, suggested that they gag the child until he was ready to calm down. He then promptly ignored the myriad of glares this comment received.

"No, in cases like this it's best to let him calm down by himself."

"But it might be getting away!"

"No, there are still sentries at all four gates. They're all trusted men that wouldn't leave their post unless ordered to." This statement by Viscen was true, as well. "Now my boy," he began kindly to Jim, who'd gone from all out hysterics to whimpering, "do you think you could tell us where the Wolfos went."

Jim blubbered a little, rubbing his tear-streaked face with the back of his hand. "T-t-two!"

"What? Take your time."

"Oh for the Goddess's mercy, just tell us where they went, boy!" Veneer snapped.

Jim sniffled. "S-sorry s-sirs…b-but there were t-two!"

"What is he babbling about?" Veneer scowled.

"Two what?" Viscen asked calmly.

"Two Wolfos! I was j-just walkin' an' they jumped on m-me!"

Veneer's eyes widened and he half-gasped. "Where did they go, boy?! Tell me!"

A small hand, still shaking, pointed in the general direction of the Stock Pot Inn. "Wen' tha way. A blackish-white 'un an' a blue-grayish one. Mean ol' monsters!" Jim was shaken, but not really hurt. After a moment, Jim looked up at Viscen. "Don' I get a reward f' being so brave?"

Viscen chuckled a little, glad the boy wasn't really injured. "I think something like that would be in order…"

Meanwhile, Veneer had vanished, nearly the instant the boy had pointed him, quiet as a great cat on the hunt.

*****

_My gosh, this must be the night that never ends. We've been on the same evening for about 3 chapters now! I didn't plan it that way, honestly! And next chapter, we'll be seeing more of Kat, Kafei, and everyone else, hopefully…Like I said, I'm kind of just going with the flow here, hopefully I'm doing alright. See you next time, and don't forget to review!_


	9. Part 9: Disappearing act

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: It's been said already.

*****

_Author's Note: Well, three good things have happened today: #1, my duty as a juror is currently over, #2, I am now steadily employed, who cares if it's at the local ice cream place, at least I have a job! #3, Fanfiction.net is currently working again. So I'm happy today. Here's to the next chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are. And for all those who read but don't necessarily review, well, thanks for just reading. It's nice of you._

*****

An Act to Follow – Part 9 – Disappearing Act

So, there were two of them.

Veneer's eyes narrowed at the thought. _Two means twice the danger,_ he thought. Like any creature of the sort, the more wolves, the more problems. A loner might be easy enough to corner, but having two was going to be twice the burden. Twice the trouble.

_Then again,_ that little voice in his head persisted, _two means twice the reward_. How much had he asked for? Six hundred? Well, if he'd known what he was dealing with, he would have charged a thousand or more. And with two around…well, there wasn't anything saying doubling his fee might be in order…

Veneer didn't consider himself a greedy person. He, just like any other, had his own life to take care of. Then again, a little extra wealth on the side never hurt anyone, right?

The hunter managed to shake himself out of his money-oriented stupor as he neared the Inn. He'd approached the place with a slowness that was nearly agonizing. Move too slowly, and he was in danger of losing his quarry. Move too fast, and they'd be alerted to his presence, and run away. Or maybe attack.

Veneer hoped for the second in such a case. He'd rather fight them now than draw it out, no matter how dangerous that might be. Then again, from those tracks, and the prints-at least he wasn't dealing with fully grown adult monsters. He'd had enough of those to know it was a treacherous business.

He'd lied to Viscen slightly, claiming to search for an adolescent. If those prints were any indication-it might be even younger than he'd said. 

But enough of that. He was at his goal; flattened into the shadows on the southern end of the Inn, the place that brat had pointed him to. Now all he had to do was keep his eyes and other senses open.

So far, there wasn't a sound. It was if they had known he was coming. Blast!

_Patience,_ a small voice sounded in his head. _Be patient_.

Heh, small chance of that, Veneer growled to his subconscious. The minutes ticked by, and the area remained as silent and motionless as ever. It was so still; Veneer swore he could hear his own heartbeat as if it were somebody pounding on the drum. If the wolves had been here, they weren't now.

The still was cut by a single curse that shot like a bullet, echoing.

"You've given me the slip this time," Veneer grumbled out loud, in true vilified fashion. "But on my oath it will _not_ happen a second time, you hear me?! And that goes to the both of you!"

If Veneer had arrived even 5 minutes earlier, things would have been much different. Both Timbre and Tee had taken off the moment Jim started yelling, fortunately for them they both chose the same direction. Towards the Inn, where they had originally been headed.

Tee was the first to voice an opinion. "That was probably a bad thing."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Thank you _so_ much for that assessment…" Both of them had paused for breath, peering around from the northern corner of the Milk Bar. Tee backed up, trying to assess the strange floral growth that protruded from the ground.

"Uh, what is this?"

"Deku Flower." Timbre turned his head back towards the Inn. "Never mind that, we got to find a way inside. Think we could climb onto the roof?" No answer. "Hello?" Still nothing.

"Hey, when I'm asking a question, I'm not just…doing it for…my own…good…uh…" Turning his head, his dialogue slowly petered out. Tejina had vanished without a sound or trace.

Timbre shivered a little, staring down at the flower. She'd been getting on his nerves all day, and he'd been hoping for hours she'd finally get a clue and leave. But now that she was gone…well, what was he supposed to do now? He suddenly felt very alone. Turning away from the flower, he stared pensively at the deserted town. Any minute, Tim reflected, that psychotic guy was going to find him, and then-

"ACK!!!"

Something had grabbed his tail - and dragged him backwards rather forcefully. So startled was he that he didn't even think to struggle. Moments later he found himself – well, somewhere. Whereas the deserted square had been merely low of light, Timbre's eyes now met with complete and utter darkness. He shivered, wondering if the hunter had caught up with him. He swallowed nervously.

"Am I dead?" The fearful question rose aloud. His voice didn't echo at all, as if he were simply in a tight space. For a moment, nothing answered him. Then something deliberately poked him in the back, right between the furry shoulder blades.

"Gyah!" He whirled around in a panic, only to crash into something.

The something was fuzzy.

"You startle too easily," Tee's pointed out matter-of-factly. He couldn't see very much, but she had a hint of amusement in her voice.

He decided not to rise to the bait. "Uh. Were are we?" 

"We're in the Deku flower, of course," she answered in that know-it-all tone.

"Oh, of _course._" Timbre glared, even though that didn't do much good. "Two questions. Why, and how?"

"Well," Tejina started, "The first seems kind of obvious, doesn't it? As for the second one, I suppose you'd better ask her."

"Huh??" Timbre turned his head directly to his left, where a pair of glowing coals had suddenly come to life. The Deku Scrub they belonged to waved quietly by the light of her luminescent optics. She was also drinking coffee.

"Sond??!" Timbre blinked several times, then remembered the Deku Mask.

Although she probably couldn't understand lupine, Sond did her best to give an affirmative. Seconds later she put a wooden finger to her nonexistent lips in a signal to keep it down, pointing directly upwards. _That guy might still be lurking around. _He nodded.

A short time later, a rather potent curse cut the air above them. Tee almost started laughing at the mention of an explicative. The obscenity was followed by angry dialogue, spoken by a somewhat familiar voice. Even within the tight confines, it was quite clear what he was saying.

"You've given me the slip this time, but on my oath it will _not_ happen a second time, you hear me?! And that goes to the both of you!"

_The both of you._ Tee suddenly shuddered. Tim realized he'd been holding his breath as he started to feel faint. He was then faced with his third startling moment in five minutes as a purple orb suddenly entered the confines, giving everything a weird violet aura.

Tael waved. "Its alright, he's gone. At least for now." Tejina shivered again. 

Her voice, suddenly raspy, murmured the words. "The both of us, huh…Guess we'd better start on that disappearing act, Tim."

Timbre suddenly felt very awkward, probably due to the fact he was squashed in with three others in a rather confined space. "Best get to the Inn, I think…"

One short climb (and for one, a flowercopter ride) later, two human kids, a fairy, and a prancing Deku Scrub stood outside the upstairs door to the Stock Pot Inn. Timbre, in an after thought, scrambled over the thatch, remembering his all-important trenchcoat. As he leaned on the door, he looked down.

"Hey Sond, you can take the mask off now…"

Sond blinked several times and huffed at Timbre. "Fine." A flash of blue light later, and the brown haired girl yawned, still managing to balance the coffee cup on her head. Tael just smirked.

"You really should thank her. The moment she heard that Bomber's brat screech she was off like Spiderman to save your butts."

"Who?" Tee and Tim exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Uh, nevermind." The fairy laughed nervously. "Let's get inside. I'm bushed. I've been swatted at, thrown out of a window, and nearly murdered by a psycho in a fur-lined tunic. I think it's time for bed."

The door creaked louder than usual, or maybe it was just their imaginations. It was dark inside, the innkeepers and tenants alike long gone to rest. Tee led them two doors down, then stopped. "Here's our room. Hope someone's still awake." She knocked twice.

The door cracked open, and Ana greeted them all with a stern look. From the sunken appearance of her eyes, it was apparent that she hadn't slept yet.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to bring friends back," she said crossly. "Especially this late." 

Tejina made a small noise. "Uh…sorry?"

"We can explain," Timbre began.

Ana sighed. "I suppose you can, come on in…might be a bit cozy with extra people, but we'll manage." All three followed her resolutely into the small room. There was a single cot, where Keisou was currently sleeping with his mouth wide open. From time to time he'd mumble something incoherent. Ana gestured at the corner, where a couple of pillows and blankets were neatly stacked.

"Only thing I can offer's the floor, unfortunately…" Before Ana's sentence had even finished, however, Sond had already bunked down. Tael too, quickly settled on a cushion with a tiny yawn. "Well, at least there are no complaints…"

Tim and Tee looked at each other and shrugged.

"As for you two!" They both jerked to attention at Ana's voice, soft enough not to wake the sleepers, but still sharp. She waggled a finger at them. "I know wolves are nocturnal and all, but you're still kids. You need your sleep."

Timbre's jaw had gone slack. "How did you-"

Ana's observant eyes twinkled. "Knew you were one the moment you climbed up on that stage two days ago. Go to bed. Now."

From the tone of her voice, she sounded as if she meant it, so there were no arguments. To Tee's slight amusement, she watched as Tim slumped down in the corner, as far as he could possibly get from her considering the smallness of the room. Without a second glance, he pulled his coat over his head and zonked out.

_Hmm, guess he was tired,_ Tee thought. And Tejina didn't even realize how incredibly tired she really was as well until she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

*****

The morning sun glared brilliantly through the window in Kafei's room. Moments later, the purple-haired youth had flung the window wide open, gasping.

"Mom must be trying to asphyxiate us or something, it must be a hundred degrees in here!" Kafei took a refreshing breath of air that wasn't so…stale and hot. Behind him, somebody groaned and fell out of bed. Luckily for her, she was using the bottom bunk, so she wasn't injured. But it was enough of a jolt to wake her up.

Kat squinted sleepily at Kafei as she disentangled herself. "Mornin'. Is Sond up there on the roof still?"

"Nope, I looked already." Kafei gave a start as Nick snorted in his sleep. Across the room, Link was still curled up, thumb halfway out of his slack jaw. Kafei rolled his eyes. "Wherever she went, she's not here right now. Hopefully she found someplace to sleep."

Kat stretched. "Oy, what time is it?"

"Eight in the morning, about."

"Last day of the Festival. Hopefully your parents will be less insane once it's over, huh? What's the big story today? Not more dancing, right?"

"Actually, I think there's a singing competition. Mom and Dad left early to organize it." Kafei smirked.

Nick opened one eye. He yawned. "Sommun' say singin'?"

"Yeah, either groups or individually. I think the prize is a few hundred Rupees or something." Kafei stretched in boredom. "I'm hungry."

Kat looked thoughtful, ignoring Kafei's hunger. "I say we all go for it as a group." 

"But I can't sing," Kafei protested. "Only thing I'm good at is percussion."

"We 'cn bot' play p'cussion. Like backup, y'see," Nick offered. He then looked over at the lumpy sleeping bag that contained Ty. "Oy! _Kaii_! Wake up tim'!"

"Wossat?" Ty blinked sleepily.

"We're going to enter the singing competition," Kat informed him.

"Really now." Ty attempted to flatten his hair, but it was still sticking out at all angles. And a prevalent pinkish stain still showed down his white streak. "Dumb fairyboy," he grumbled, casting a glare over at the Hylian. His glare soon turned to amusement. "Hehe, he's sucking his thumb again."

Chiron stirred. "Wass so funny?"

"Him." Kafei thumbed backwards at the blonde boy.

"If we only had a pictograph box right now that worked…" Chiron mused.

"Nah, not embarrassing enough…" Ty mumbled.

"You still on about that revenge thing?" Kat looked amused.

"'Course. He doesn't get off insulting my pride that easily. He'll be lucky if he's alive after what I have in store for him." Ty managed a rather toothy grin.

Kat raised an eyebrow and decided to change the subject. "Anyways, it's not like we all can't sing or something. I mean, Sond's a good singer, so's Ty an' Chiron. Link's okay, I'm not horrible, and Tim's not too bad …"

"Speakin' of," Nick said. "Where is 'ee? An' where's Sond?"

"Not here," Kafei shrugged. "Probably somewhere else, and with the heat in this room, I don't blame 'em too much." Changing the subject suddenly, Kafei clapped his hands once. "Say, let's go get breakfast before there's too much of a crowd, alright?"

"Right."

"Yes'm."

"Alright."

"I'm starvin'."

As the five conscious people left the room, Ty couldn't help pulling a last wisecrack as he passed the sleeping Link.

"Sweet dreams, thumb sucker."

Ty later stared at the portly merchant with bored interest.

"An' what do you call this stuff again?"

"Gelatin!" The man guffawed, and his stomach wobbled in the same manner as his products. The Merchant's tent had changed, apparently the sellers only could lease space in there by the day, as this man hadn't been there earlier yesterday. The early morning crowd's sounds mingled into a dull roar. "My boy, you ever boiled bones?"

"Uh, can't say that I have…" Ty said, his tail tapping the ground impatiently. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends, also idly browsing. Chiron and Nick were admiring a pair of katanas that a blacksmith had put on display inside a glass case. Kat was ogling jewelry again, and Kafei was looking decidedly bored next to them.

"Well!" The portly gelatin man chortled, startling Ty. "I'd never tried it before either, until a couple of months ago. Tried makin' soup, instead, I got this stuff. When it's hot, it's like liquid, but when it cools off, it turns solid. Add flavors, and it doesn't taste half bad. Here, try the strawberry."

Ty did so. It wasn't the most pleasant texture, but it certainly tasted like strawberries.

"I got other flavors, too, y'know," the man rattled off, counting on his fingers. "Blueberry, grape, watermelon, raspberry…"

"Hey, what's this one?" Ty squinted at a yellowish wobbling mold.

"Oh, that's lemon. Nobody seems to like it too much. Must be the yellow color, I suppose. It stains when it melts." The man shrugged. "I've tried to get it to look more appetizing and less colorfast, but what can you do, you know?"

Ty leaned forward on the counter, looking confidential. "How much you got?"

Five minutes later, Kat squinted at Ty. "Whad'ya buy?"

"Nothing!" The boy smiled disarmingly, trying not to look suspicious. He changed the subject. "Any sightings?"

"Nope," Kafei shrugged. "Who knows how long they were out last night. Who knows if they're even awake at this point."

"Oh well, they'll turn up eventually," Chiron said. Though his eyes looked less nonchalant than he sounded. "…right?"

Several murmured assents were given.

"We could always walk around. Maybe we'll find them-woah!" Kat screeched to a stumbling halt in front of the Southern Gate. "What the heck?!"

"Loo' like a border p'trol, dunit?" Nick looked surprised, and everyone nodded in agreement.

There were three guards stationed in front of the gate. Normally, there was only a single guard, who waved people across in a relaxed manner. Every once in a while he'd stop someone, but normally he was just there to make sure no straying children or unprepared fools ventured outside by themselves. The three guards around the archway today, however, looked like they meant business. There was a line to exit, and each passer was carefully scrutinized.

"What the-" The sentiment was echoed though all five children at the same time. Only Chiron had the thought to ask what was going on. He poked the last man in line.

"Why's there such a hold up?"

The man looked irritable. "They're searching people today. Apparently there was an attempted robbery or something, something about a little kid being almost attacked last night, and they're looking for the culprit. All four gates are like this, awfully strange."

"Oh."

"You coming in line? Probably gonna be a long wait. And I wouldn't wear those if I were you, kid." The man pointed at Nick's hands, which were gloved.

"Huh? Wa' wrong wi' em?" Nick looked indignant.

"Nuthin, but word around is that all they know about the culprit was 'ee was wearin' gloves, like that poor fellow they're interrogating up there." The man pointed at a person at the head of the line, who was being patted down by Guards. "They see you wi' gloves, they start getting' suspicious, see? Maybe it's a smuggler they're lookin' for."

All of them raised eyebrows as one Guard suddenly grabbed and held the man's head still while another shone a bright lantern in his eyes. The startled man was then released and waved through, rubbing his face and grumbling incomprehensible curse words as he was let though the gate. Backing away, all five kids went into a huddle nearby.

"Well, I doubt that Sond or Timbre left town, otherwise they'd be caught in that little rabble." Kat said as everyone nodded

"An' even if Tim had gone through," Ty added, "They'd have stopped him. Gloves, right? An' he isn't about to take his off…"

"Okay, so they're still in town. But come on, when's the last time the Guard's been this interested in a robbery?" Chiron said.

Nick was sitting down, picking the bottoms of his boots with his dirk. "Mebbe i' wa' a importan' person?"

"Yeah, but that guy said it was just a little kid, and nothing was actually stolen." Chiron reminded him. "Ya don' think Tim or Sond was-"

"Uh, if anyone tried to rob Sond they'd find themselves rather worse for the wear," Ty said delicately. "As for Tim, well you saw what happened when that girl stole his headband. Doubt it was either of them."

"'Course it wasn't, was me!" a voice squeaked behind them.

Jim, the leader of the Bomber's Gang, leaned against the wall, licking a sucker with a smug expression. The sucker was enormous and must have been at least 10 inches in diameter. He gave it a final lick, and talked to them again.

"B'sides, wasn' a robber," Jim boasted. "Was two big monster Wolfos. Tried ta eat me, but I drove 'em off, yep!" Jim puffed out his chest. "An' then Captain Viscen gave me this for bein' so brave. An' it's all mine, ha!" The young boy marched off with his chest out, nearly tripping twice before making it into the Merchant's Tent.

All five stared after him, wearing confused expressions.

"Uh." Kafei blinked.

"What's up?" Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just trying to break the silence, that's all," Kafei scratched his ear. "Anybody else find that kid's story kind of far fetched?"

"Well, he does kind of exaggerate," Kat added uneasily.

"Still…" Ty looked thoughtful. "If he was attacked by Wolfos, why are they searching for _people_?"

"With gloves," Chiron added on quietly.

All five stared, unable to meet each other's eyes. Apparently the quintet had all come to the same general conclusion at the same time. Nick stood up busily and brushed himself off.

"Guess th' _lobo_'s out o' th' bag." He chewed his lip. "Or summthin'."

Even as Nick was speaking, the three children were still asleep. Tee groaned and rolled over as a loud knocking came at the door. It knocked a second time, and she forced her heavy eyelids open. 

"Uhg…" she sat up, still not fully awake. Rubbing her eyes, she yelled crankily, "Go away!"

The knocking only became more persistent. "This is the Clock Town Guard, on official business. Open the door immediately, please."

"Fine…" Tee struggled up onto her feet. She was halfway to the doorknob when her brain finally caught up with her body. _Wait a second_, she thought. _Did they say, Clock Town Guard?_

"Oh crud…" Tee chewed her lip. Looking over to the cot, she was surprised to see that Kei and Ana were already gone. The only other living things in the room besides her were the three on the floor, three counting the fairy.

"Open up, I say!" The knocking almost became pounding.

Sond was woken up by the noise. "…purple…" she grumbled, sitting up groggily. "Tell 'em to go away," she said to Tejina. Tael woke up as well, though he gave no comment.

"I would," Tee hissed back in a whisper, "But they're on official business. They'll break the door down first."

"Ugh," Sond fell back onto her pillow. "Guess you should let 'em in. Who is it?"

"That's the problem," Tee whispered as Tael joined her at the door. "It's the Guard."

"Uh, problem guys…" Tael whispered, hovering over to the peephole. "It's the Captain and that weird fella, the one who was chasin' you an' Tim last night."

"Oh." Sond sat up again as the pounding continued. "What do we do, then?"

"Dunno…We gotta hide, or get out of here, or something. Timbre, wake up!" Tee hissed. Timbre, however, showed no signs of moving.

"I wasn't the one being chased last night," Sond offered. "I could always stall, while you two hid or something."

"Maybe," Tee said softly, as the door was pounded again. "Timbre, wake up!" She hissed again, sounding urgent. Tael flew over to the sleeping boy and pried one eye open.

"Wake up! ACK!" Tael yelped as an ornery gloved hand flattened him to the floor. Timbre continued to be unresponsive.

Tee had had enough at this point. Stress was beginning to make her hands shake. "_Timbre wake up!!"_ She practically yelled, chucking her pillow at him.

"OW!" Timbre sat up angrily. "Hey, what was that fo-"

"Shuuush!" Tael struggled and managed to shut Tim's mouth. "Look, and just nod when you agree. There's Guards outside this door, an' they're gonna break the door down if someone doesn't answer it right now. So Sond's gonna do that, and you and Tee have to pull that disappearing act, okay?"

Timbre nodded, slipping into his trenchcoat. His eyes flickered towards the window.

Tee caught the idea. "Go out the window? But it's rather a long drop…"

"Well, I dropped on you yesterday, and I'm still alive," Tim retorted, pulling Tael off his face. "And besides, I'd take the drop over the Guard right about now."

"Okay, fine…" Tee opened the window fully. A fine breeze flowed into the room from the outside, and Timbre climbed up onto the windowsill. Tejina followed her example as the door was pounded again.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Okay Sond, open the door."

Next second they both jumped.

*****

_Well, it took me long enough to finish this chapter, didn't it? And so short as well…I guess I should apologize for both the length and the length of time it took to finish this. Summer is problematic like this. Yet there is more work in the winter, and yet more seems to get done. One of those big mysteries. I hope people are liking this. If they do, could they possibly review? Many thanks to those who read, and doubly there for those who review as well! Thanks!!!_


	10. Part 10: There's nothing wrong with us ...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Zelda, and neither do you. Unless you're the king of Nintendo, that is…

*****

_Author's Notes: Chapter Ten! I'm into the double digits, and I was sure I'd have stopped writing by now. Apparently not, but that's a very good thing, in my opinion. Only a few weeks before I go back to college, mixed feelings there, but I'm gonna keep writing this, wherever I happen to be at the moment. Bah, still getting used to a new version of Word. Darnit, spacing must work!! I think it's back to normal, for a while I was uploading as plain text, but now I'm back to html._

*****

An Act to Follow — Part 10 — There's nothing wrong with us that a little pie won't fix!

Timbre and Tejina probably should have followed the old proverb, 'look before you leap,' before they, well, leapt. But sometimes desperation makes fool of the wisest sage. Imagine, considering, what it'll do to two ten-year olds. Either way, they both plummeted out of the window without a second look.

And landed on something soft.

"Well," Tim remarked as soon as he regained his breath, "That was rather fortunate."

Tee blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Otherwise we'd have been street pancakes-whoa!" Timbre was interrupted as whatever they had landed on suddenly moved. In fact, it did more then just move.

"Ow! What in the name of Din do you think you're doing, landing on me like that?!!" Timbre was thrown, and toppled onto the ground with a whoop, closely followed by Tee. Link, who had been the one unfortunate enough to break the escapers' falls, brushed himself off, and readjusted the shield on his back.

"Link?" Timbre blinked.

"Yeah, what's it to yo-" The boy in green turned around and stopped as he recognized them. "Oh. You two. What, did you fall asleep on the roof or something?"

As the Hylian spoke, Tatl emerged, disgruntled, from his cap. "What's the big idea, shaking me around like that?!" She hovered angrily in front of Link's nose, who waved her away.

"Don't blame me, blame them, they're the ones who fell on me."

Tatl zoomed over to Tim and Tee. "Nice to finally show your faces!!"

Link nodded, glad he wasn't the one being yelled at. "And where've you been, Timbe?"

Timbre groaned as Link got his name wrong intentionally. "You don't wanna know, honestly." Tee however, wasn't listening to either of them. She was busying herself by staring up at the window they had just dropped out of. After a moment, she looked back at them.

"I think we'd better scoot, Tim. What if they decide to look out the window?"

Timbre blinked. "Uh, right! We gotta find some place nobody ever bothers to go to!"

Link was slightly confused. "Gotta find what for why?"

Tejina gave the Hylian a withering look. She'd learned how from Ana, although she wasn't quite as good at it. "We'll explain eventually. You know of anyplace?"

Tatl decided to be helpful. "Well, there's the observatory-"

"Tried that, bad idea."

The Hylian raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, how about that little hideout behind the Curiosity Shop? Remember, Tim, when B.K. was hiding from his girlf-hey Timbe, wait up!"

Timbre was already walking away towards South Clock Town, with Tejina in tow. Link jogged to catch up, but Timbre just stared ahead, looking annoyed.

"You know that's not really my name, so either get it right or bug off."

"Heheh, touché," Tatl smirked.

Tee raised an eyebrow at Link as he caught up. "Why _are_ you calling him that, anyway?"

Link shrugged at her. "'Cause it annoys him."

"Wait a second, that's _my_ job!" Tatl whined.

Tee hid a small smile. She suddenly realized that Tatl was most likely Link's fairy partner, as their personalities seemed to fit rather well. After a moment, she remarked, "Well, you're both doing a marvelous job of it."

"Humph!" Timbre's back grumbled.

Link ignored that, and looked pointedly at Tee. "So, why are you two so in a hurry to get away, anyhow?"

Sond yawned loudly, and gave one more check over her shoulder. They were definately gone, as the curtains waved cheerily through an empty window. Breathing out, she turned the doorknob and opened the door. Sticking her head out, she blinked owlishly.

"Mwhassi?" she grumbled, acting as though she'd just woken up (this was easy since this was nearly the case).

Captain Viscen and Veneer headed the group, with two junior Guards behind them. Four pairs of eyes stared at the small girl, and Veneer grunted in recognition. "You?!"

Sond smirked impishly at the man, though she was kind of scared of him. "Hey there, mister. Didya ever find what you were lookin' for?"

"No." Veneer growled as he answered, but Viscen ignored him.

"Miss, we're looking for Keisou and Ana Meimu, who are renting this room. Are you with them?"

"Yeah!" Sond said suddenly, before she'd even thought out the question.

"So you are…Tejina, then…" Sond nodded slowly, stuck for it. But anything to give the two time to get away. Veneer scowled deeply as eyes flickered down to her ungloved hands.

"So where are they, then?" Veneer scowled.

Sond shrugged. "I don't know, they must have left before I woke up. I woke up when you knocked on the door. Maybe I could find them for you?"

Viscen looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Perhaps that would be helpful. Veneer, what do you think?"

Veneer was confused. He'd been told that the traveling threesome had arrived in Clock Town the same day the strange sightings had started, and had begin investigation. Viscen had complained, saying he was jumping to conclusions. But Veneer's gut instinct was often correct, and that instinct was saying there was a connection. So he nodded at Viscen. "Aye."

Sond quickly threaded out of the room and hurried down the stairs, still aware of Veneer's eyes watching her.

She quickly swooped out of the front door, while Big Kafei's wife Anju looked on. Moments later, with a great deal of clanking, the Captain, Veneer, and their two juniors descended the staircase. Anju's bored eyes lit up slightly. "Hello, Captain."

"Good morning, my dear. Busy today?"

Anju sighed. "Not really. Not too many customers stopping for breakfast. You want anything while you're here?"

Veneer rolled his eyes, impatient to continue his search, but Viscen pointedly ignored him. "I guess we could stop for a while…" Veneer glared daggers, and was about to have several choice words with the Captain when a loud crash from the kitchen startled everyone.

A cloud of thick black smoke immediately followed the crash.

A blonde boy, apparently the cook, who was coughing as he ran stumbling from the kitchen, followed the smoke. His flight was stopped suddenly as ran, blinded, into Veneer. Sitting down hard, he groaned, covered in a great deal of black soot.

"Breakfast may be late," he said as casually as the situation would allow. Then he sneezed.

Anju just rolled her eyes. "And they said _my_ cooking was bad…"

"Well, if we could actually get a stove that didn't belch up black soot every hour…" The blonde youth picked himself up off the floor, mumbled a sour 'sorry' to Veneer, and walked off back into the kitchen, supposedly to the washroom to clean himself off. After a moment, the boy's voice broke through to the lobby, raised an alarmed octave. "Oh NO! The kitchen's on fire!!"

Viscen raised an eyebrow at the trail of smoke, still curling from the doorway. "On second thought, maybe we'll skip breakfast…"

The door to the inn creaked open again, and Keisou entered, his boots clomping noisily. Ana followed her husband, blinking from the bright sun. Five pairs of eyes oriented on them suddenly.

"Er, hello…" Kei blinked, not sure why he was getting so much attention. After a moment, he shrugged.

"Here we are!" The Captain smiled. "Just the people you were looking for, Veneer."

Veneer was still grumbling, however, and didn't respond to Kei's presence. "Kids in this town have absolutely no respect, Viscen."

Viscen raised an eyebrow. "And what brought this on?"

Veneer thumbed over his shoulder. "That kid. All kids. They keep bumping into me for some reason. Las' night it was that girl we just talked to, and early yesterday it was some little short boy in a trenchcoat."

The last statement seemed to jog something in Viscen's memory. "Which day was that?"

"Day after that 'accident,' why?"

"It's funny you mention a trenchcoat. Who was it I saw, that night in a trenchcoat…it's weird, I can't seem to really remember exactly, but those two witnesses at the accident, one of them…what did the boy look like?"

Veneer snorted. "Becoming senile in our old age are we?" He smirked as the insult managed to gain a withering glare from the Captain. Veneer stopped baiting him a moment and humored the question. "The boy? I dunno, short, black hair-"

"-And wearing black gloves." Both men finished the statement at the same time. Kei blinked and raised an eyebrow, stopping in mid stride towards the stairway. He and Ana exchanged a look and a half.

Veneer looked surprised, almost impressed. "I believe you've just managed your first intelligent thought in quite some time, Viscen." With that he strode out of the Inn, not looking back.

The Captain looked from Anju, who shrugged, to the two junior Guards, who also shrugged. Worried about what the man might do on his own, Viscen hurried out the door after him.

"Weird guy," Anju remarked to herself, becoming bored again.

Viscen caught up to Veneer in front of the Clock Tower stage. "Now Veneer, let's not jump to more conclusions, this could all be a strange coincide-"

Veneer glared. "I'd rather jump to a conclusion than lose the trail. There's always room for apologies."

"Not when you're thinking about using brutal force, Veneer. Now, what exactly are you planning to do about this…new inkling of yours?"

"Easy, next time I see that kid I'll stop him, that's all. If it's a false lead, then it's back to square one."

"So can I stop my Guards from patting down every poor gate traveler, then?"

"No. Not until we've got something." Veneer stuck his jaw out as Viscen scowled. What Veneer really wanted at the moment was for Viscen to get out of his hair. "Tell you what, Viscen. If it makes you happy, go find that man Keisou and ask him what he knows. If you find anything interesting, I won't have to investigate other leads."

Viscen did not stop scowling. "Very well, Veneer. I do hope something good comes of all of this, it is quickly becoming a bother. I'm beginning to regret ever hiring you." The Captain turned to his two companions, who saluted and then marched away towards North Clock Town.

Veneer's eyebrows furrowed. "We'll see who's right soon enough, rustbucket.." he spat bitterly.

Link coughed a little. "Dusty in here, apparently nobody's used it since last summer."

Tee waved away several dust motes with her ungloved hand as she stepped in from the brightness of the Laundry Pool. "His big brother stayed in here?"

"Yeah, remember when we were telling you about the Skullkid and Majora's Mask? Well, Kafei's older brother found himself on the wrong side of a youthening spell. He was hiding from his then girlfriend, Anju in here. See look," Tatl hovered over to a small hole in the side of the small area. "That peephole gives a spy's eye view of the Curiosity Shop. He was watching for Sakon-"

"Who?" Tee raised an eyebrow.

"That scary dancing guy the Guards dragged away last night," Timbre cut in. Last night, was that? Felt more like a month or two, actually. But so much had happened since then, it was hard to contemplate. "Well, might as well make ourselves comfortable…" Timbre half-yawned.

"Do you think Veneer will find this place?" Tee asked.

Link shrugged. "Doubt it. Like I said, nobody ever uses this place. Kafei says it used to be a storage area, but it's too small." He stood up, brushing himself off importantly. "Well, I gotta go find the rest of our gang, I'll tell them where you are."

Timbre slumped against the wall. "Yeah, do that." He groaned. "I can't figure out it I'm more tired, or more hungry at the moment. Too bad we couldn't have caught breakfast at the Inn…"

"And Link, if you see Kei or Ana, tell them too, alright?" Tee sat down against an old crate, sniffing because of the dust.

"Okay."

"And bring back some food!" Came Timbre's voice.

"Will do. Have fun, Timbe!" And with that the Hylian and his fairy partner left, the door shutting with a dull thud.

"My name's…not Timbe…" Tim groaned, shaking a half-hearted fist in the direction of the door. Closing his eyes, he let the back of his head bang against the wall several times. "What a mess."

"Sorry."

Timbre opened one green eye irritably and glanced at Tejina. "Why are you apologizing?"

Tee shrugged. "Don't know."

The eye closed again. "Then don't."

"You know what? You were right."

"What?"

"You _are_ a grump."

"Baah." Timbre turned the other way. "Don't talk right now, I'm trying to sleep."

Tee shrugged, and stared through the peephole, bored. Behind her, Timbre twitched, trying to fall back asleep. He fidgeted for almost a half-hour, changing positions 3 times a minute, until he finally gave up the idea. "This is great," he moaned. "Now I can't sleep."

Tee kept staring though the peephole, one eye shut. "I could've told you that."

Timbre shook his headband loose, then retied it out of sheer boredom. "I hope they come back with some food soon…I'm hungry."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"It's hard to sleep on an empty stomach, you know. And since you're no exactly comfortable, either, of course you're not gonna be able to sleep." She said in that slightly condescending voice. Backing away from the peephole, she sighed. "Nothing going on in that store, either. Everyone's outside." 

Timbre let his brain wander. If he hadn't been stupid enough to go snooping, none of this would have happened, and he might be out there right now, having fun with the rest of his friends, instead of stuck in a dusty old closet with Tejina, who was easily the most annoying girl he'd ever met. He idly wished that he had a pack of playing cards, a book, _anything_ to make the time go faster.

Tee was looking similarly bored. She looked up suddenly. "Hey Timbre."

"What?"

"Make conversation." She ordered.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause maybe then we won't be sitting here bored out of our minds."

Tim wasn't sure what time it was now, but he was certain not too much time had passed by since Link had left. "Uh, okay. Um…" His eyes roved around, trying to think of something to say. He wasn't very good at it. "Uh, it sure is dusty in here," he finally mumbled.

Tee rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. No, something that'll spark conversation, not babbling. Like this: So, Tim, where are you from?"

Timbre blinked several times. So that was it. She was being nosy, a typically female trait. So he decided to play stupid. Maybe she'd get bored and change the subject. "Uh, who said I wasn't from here?"

"Well, your friends said so, for one. Second, you mentioned it yourself last night. And besides, you don't look like a local. The locals are Hylians, they've got pointed ears, like mine." She pointed at hers, as if he hadn't noticed them. "And yours aren't," she added.

Self-consciously, Timbre pulled at one rounded ear. "Well…"

"So, if you're not from Clock Town, where are you from?"

Timbre suddenly turned the tables. "Where are _you _from?"

Tee chewed her lip, surprised by the reversal. "Er, well…"

"What?"

"Well, I…don't remember."

Timbre raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Just that." Tejina shrugged. "Don't remember. Everything before Kei and Ana is just kind of…blank. I was wandering or something one day, and I met up with them. And I've been with them ever since. That's all."

"Oh." A beat. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Timbre shrugged. "Don't know."

Tee smiled sadly. "Then don't, okay? You couldn't have known." Tactfully, she decided not to pester him further. Five minutes went by, where nobody said anything.

Tee was secretly glad she didn't have a watch, because if she had, she would've been glancing at it every half-minute. As it was, she was currently fidgeting with her hair. It just wasn't…natural to sit around doing nothing. Tee yawned, feeling suddenly drowsy again. Looking over at her companion, she noticed he'd nodded off.

"Not a bad idea," she murmured vaguely, nodding off herself.

"Hey, check this out!"

Kat waved, excited, pointing to a poster plastered up behind a booth in South Clock Town. It was advertising the singing competition slated for that day.

"Contestants can enter as a group or individually, prize money is 200 rupees for a single winner, 100 each if in a group," Kat read aloud. "Sign up early for best audition times. Late entries may be accepted if time allows. First act scheduled at 7:30 PM"

"Hey," Ty said, "We haven't even thought about what we'll be singing yet, have we?"

Nick shrugged. "Do'en't matter t'me anyway. Can' sing. I jus' play drums."

"Same here," Kafei added.

"Oh we'll think about that when we're all together. When we find Sond and everyone, we'll work something out. I'm signing us up now though." Stepping up to the booth, she had a short conversation with the woman taking names. After a moment, she walked back to the group.

"Ten rupees each to enter," she said, holding out a hand.

Ty rummaged in his pocket. "Uh, some of our entrants aren't here yet. How many of us together is this gonna be?"

"Uh, counting everyone…Eight?"

"That's eighty rupees, then…" Ty groaned. Kat, Chiron, Nick, and Ty all rummaged in their pockets. "Uh, I've got a blue rupee and an old paperclip."

"Nuthin' here, sorry…" Nick shrugged.

"I've got twenty," Chiron said after a moment.

"And I've got ten," Kat said. "That's…thirty-five. We need forty-five still…"

Kafei cleared his throat…"I've got sixty."

"So that's ninety-five altogether. Eighty for the contest, and fifteen for lunch! Thanks Kafei!" Kat looked triumphant.

"But…well…uh…you're welcome." Kafei shrugged.

As Kat returned to the booth to sign the group up, Link (with Tatl under his hat) arrived.

"Well look who's up. Did Winky-kins get enough sleep, or does he need another nap?" Ty said in falsetto, as he battered his eyelids.

"Stuff it for a moment, Ty." Link scowled. "I found Timbre. Him and that girl Tejina are hiding out in the secret area behind the Curiosity Shop."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with-"

"Th' searches at th' gates? Mebbe…" Nick looked thoughtful.

"That's not even the half of it. See, there's this guy, Veneer…" The Hylian proceeded to tell the rest of the group everything about the hunter Veneer and his commissioned job. 

Ty bit his lip, tapping his tail. "Sounds pretty bad."

Kat walked up. "Well, we're all signed up, and-why's everyone look like they're at a funeral?"

So they told her as well. "Hmm, that is a problem. What's this 'Veneer' look like, anyway?"

"Kind of tall, a bit unshaven, fur-lined tunic, generally unpleasant air-"

"Li' tha' guy?" Nick said from the ground. He was picking the dirt out of his boots with his dirk again.

"Which guy?" Tatl re-emerged from Link's cap.

"Tha' guy." Nick pointed with his dirk towards the Clock Tower and the stage. Leaning against the stage was Captain Viscen and a tall, slightly unshaven man wearing a fur-lined tunic.

"Wow." Kat said. "I think that might be him, I mean, he's there with Viscen and everything-"

Veneer's face suddenly turned towards them, and everyone quickly looked away.

"Definitely him," Kat said, shuddering. "Scary guy."

"I think I'd be hiding from him too," Tatl agreed. "So now what?"

Chiron shrugged. "We still haven't found Sond, yet. _And _it's nearly lunchtime, and we haven't eaten yet."

That jogged Link's memory. "That's right. Timbe asked that we bring food. I don't think he's eaten since yesterday."

"Poor little guy," Kat said sympathically. "What if we have lunch with those two, then go look for Sond? And while we're at it, we can figure out what we're going to perform tonight."

There wasn't too much argument, as there wasn't much use in just sitting around.

"Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to be searched."

Kasumi stopped in his tracks, halfway across the Northern gate of Clock Town. Ty's brother raised a gray eyebrow at the Guard, who shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, Captain's orders." His voice went into 'official statement mode.' "All persons entering or leaving Clock Town must be searched before being allowed to enter or leave."

Kasumi sighed in resignation, and his shoulders slumped a little. "…"

He suffered the two Guards' prodding with a neutral air. _Why are they doing this?_ Kasumi wondered idly, staring upwards at a cloud in the sky. _Since when do they pat down every poor traveler like this?_ Finally the first Guard asked him another question "You got gloves, sir?"

Kasumi wordlessly held up his hands, which were ungloved.

"Good," the first Guard seemed almost relieved. "Don't have to administer the eye test, then…I swear Viscen's losing it, ever since a few days ago…" The Guard shook his head.

The second Guard stooped and was pulling at the frayed end of Kasumi's cape. "We'll have to ask you to remove that cape si-"

SWISH-CRACK!

With a yelp, the second Guard leapt upright, shaking his hand.

"What's wrong?" The first Guard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something-ow-something stung me," the second guard whimpered. He stopped shaking his hand long enough to show the first Guard. "See right between the thumb and forefinger, see the red spot?" The second Guard sucked on his injured hand grumpily. "I hate this stupid job sometimes."

"Hmm," Kas said casually, speaking for the first time. "Must be a wasp around. May I go through now?"

"What? Oh…right, go ahead," the first Guard said, waving him away distractedly.

"Thank you, sir." The caped man walked away into North Clock Town without another word. Halting in front of the Great Fairy's Fountain, he paused long enough to hide his tail again. Nobody, especially snoopy Guards, needed to know about _that_, thank you very much. He hadn't wanted to swat the Guard's hand like that, but it had been a split-second decision. And better a slightly bruised hand then the alternative. After another moment, Kasumi cracked his neck, and pointed his walk towards South Clock Town.

Tejina woke up suddenly for no real reason. Or maybe it was because Timbre was snoring so loudly, she wasn't too sure. Sitting up, the young girl yawned and stretched. Momentarily disoriented, she looked around with half-lidded eyes before the events of the past day finally hit her. She was still hiding behind the Curiosity Shop. That, and she was hungry. She idly poked her stomach, trying to stop it from complaining. No use there.

Timbre snored again, and rolled over, mumbling something about 'demon horses.' Tejina raised an eyebrow. As far as she was concerned, Tim was possibly the strangest kid she'd ever come across. And the fact that he was a wolf like she was just made him stranger yet. Still, she thought, leaning back against the wall, it was nice to know she wasn't _totally_ alienated in the world.

A knock at the door made her jump suddenly. Last time someone had knocked, she'd ended up running for her life. Her hands instinctively balled into fists, and she looked pensively at the door.

"Hey!" Thud Thud. "Open up, it's Link, and everyone else!" The noise made Timbre sit up.

"What??" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned.

"You told him to bring food, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Timbre stumbled upright and opened the door. Daylight flooded in, and the boy was temporarily blinded. He quickly stepped to the side as his friends, laden with what appeared to be piles of white boxes, piled into the small room.

"Hey Tejina," Kat said, nearly tripping as she set down several of the boxes. They were square, made of some kind of cardboard, and about ten inches wide and half again as tall.

"Uh, hello…" Tee looked confused. "Is ALL of that stuff your lunches?"

"Oh good grief no!" Kat smiled, and thumbed back at Nick, Ty, Chiron, Kafei, and Link, who were similarly laden down. "They've got the rest of it!"

Timbre just blinked. "What did you do, buy the entire store?"

Ty grinned. "It was cheaper to buy in bulk."

Nick nodded. "Sinc' we're so many, 'ee gave us a big disc'ont!"

Tee's eyes widened a fraction. "Makes sense."

"Uh, yeah…" Timbre blinked. And sniffed. "Smells good. What is it?"

All of the newcomers exchanged looks, and grinned. "Pie!!"

"It was the only thing we could all agree on," Chiron explained.

Ty agreed. "We might argue about a lot of stuff, but everyone likes pie, cause it comes in so many varieties."

Kat started opening boxes, each of which smelled delicious. "Yeah, we got vegetable, beefsteak, rhubarb, apple, blueberry…and coconut crème…" She went off and listed half a dozen other varieties. "Uh, you guys might wanna dig in before it gets cold…"

Nobody really needed a second bidding anyways, as they were hungry. 

As they ate, they tried making conversation between mouthfuls. "So, Kat, any idea?" Kafei said.

Kat stared upwards. "For a song? Not yet. I'll ask Sond, she's always got the good ideas."

"Uh…" Timbre looked slightly lost. "What?"

"A song, for the singing competition tonight," Kafei clarified.

"Oh wow, that could be ne-oh wait. I can't go, right?" Timbre swallowed.

"Yeah," Kat agreed quietly, with a little glance in Kafei's direction. "They're always next year, though."

Timbre just shrugged, as if he weren't sure if he'd be around then.

After lunch, Link stood. "Time to go find our absent members, right?"

"Yeah, and my brother too!" Tatl piped.

"Oh, we saw Tael a bunch of times last night," Timbre said. "He's with Sond, they were both at the Inn with us last night." He shrugged, standing up.

Kat poked Tim in the forehead. "Right then. You two sit tight, I know it's not fun sitting here alone and all, but…we'll come back for dinner. And we'll leave the leftovers here, alright."

Tee just shrugged.

As everyone said their goodbyes and left, Ty poked his head back in. "Have fun."

"Yeah, really…" Timbre slumped down again, chin in hands as the door clicked shut. Tapping one foot against the other, he groaned. "Great, now I'm _really_ fidgety."

Tejina shrugged as she finished off a slice of blueberry. "Well so am I. Just accept it, we're gonna be in here for a while, so you might as well get used to it."

"How long is a 'while,' though?" Timbre retorted. "What if those Guards don't go away by the end of the Festival, what if Veneer doesn't leave? Then what?"

"Well then," Tee shrugged. "We find some way out. Maybe the Observatory again. Or maybe we'll risk climbing over the walls."

Timbre snorted. "Yeah right, and maybe we'll sprout wings and fly away while we're at it. I hate being a pessimist, about as much as I hate being shut in here with you."

Tee looked slightly hurt.

Running a hand through his hair, Tim corrected himself…"Uh, well…I didn't mean it like that, I-"

Tejina sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, eyes shut.

"It's jus-" He was quickly flushing. "I didn't mean I hated you…you're…okay…I guess…I just hate being shut in here, that's all…" When he didn't immediately get a response, he stood up. "That's it. I'm getting out of here before I go insane!" He hopped over to the door, and clutched the doorknob.

It rattled, but wouldn't open.

"Oh great!" Timbre swore.

Tee looked up, forgetting she was offended. "What's wrong now?"

"They LOCKED THE DOOR!" Timbre slumped.

Halfway across Clock Town, Kafei whistled innocently as a small brass colored key swung around his index finger. 

*****

_And here we have another chapter. Three weeks, then I'm back at college. *fidgets* In the meantime, I'll be writing as much as I can! *in announcer's voice* What will happen next time? You can only find out if you stay tuned! *back to normal voice* It would also help my self-esteem if you reviewed! Thank you!!! ^_^_


	11. Part 11: We've got Cabin Fever!

****

"An Act to Follow"

Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimer ideas! Help! *runs and hides*

*****

__

Author's Notes: Fresh out from Canada, from a trip to Niagara Falls, I have returned! *pauses dramatically* *crickets chirp* Well, ahemYes, I'm back, and I'll probably be back at college by the time I post this, though at the moment I'm still at home in my brother's old creaky wooden chair, playing with my new computer. *fidgets* Yes, the falls are absolutely astounding. I mean, you hear jokes about people going over them in barrels and stuff, but man, the real thing is justwoah. Don't look at me like that! No, really!!! Er, Chapter 11, folks. Enjoy! *stumbles off muttering incoherently*

*****

An Act to Follow – Part 11 – We've got Cabin Fever!

Ana gave Sond a strange look as the young girl suddenly took refuge behind her. Being rather sharp, she recognized the girl from late last night, but was perplexed at why she should suddenly use her as a refuge. Ana's answer was to come quite suddenly. Immediately following Sond were several members of the Guard, flanking their Captain.

"Greetings," Viscen said airily. "I've been looking for you."

Keisou, who was standing next to his wife, looked confused. "Us?"

"Indeed," Viscen replied, his eyes moving to the pair of eyes peering from behind Ana's billowing dress. "This would be Tejina, I presume?"

"Tee? Well sir uh-" Kei was suddenly cut off by Sond, who was making wild hand motions at him. He raised an eyebrow at this strange behavior.

"Yes?" Viscen either was extremely patient, or just not very observant.

Kei squinted. Sond inclined her head towards Viscen, then pointed to herself. As she pantomimed, a violet glow ball detached itself from behind Sond's head and perched on his shoulder. 

Fluttering its wings in agitation, the glowball hissed urgently in Keisou's pointed ear. "_Pretend she's your sister for now. Just trust me on this one."_ Kei shrugged, amazed that Viscen didn't seem to notice this at all.

"Aye sir, that's her." he answered the Captain, shrugging again.

Viscen nodded. "Amazing what a little makeup can do, could've sworn her hair was blue before"

Kei's eyes widened. "Yes, well, it looks better when we match, see?" He forced a smile, indicating his own blue shock of hair.

The Captain grinned. "I was amazed at that show of yours, sir. Was able to catch some of it before the- well, before I was called off to investigate something." He peered at Sond and tried a halfway decent smile. "No need to be shy, Tejina. I'm not that scary, am I?"

Sond kept up the pretense of shyness, chewing her lip and refusing to move. Ana, who had caught on, shrugged and changed the subject.

"What did you need to see us about, sir?"

"Well, technically it wasn't me who was specifically looking for you. A colleague of mine-" Viscen's voice strained a little at the word colleague'-"wished to ask you about a certain incident which occurred during your performance."

Keisou blinked. "D'you mean that thing with the crates and bottles – was that vandalism?"

"Well" Viscen started. "Don't mean to sound too suspicious, but it wasn't an accident. Veneer wanted me to-"

Ana and Kei exchanged half a glance. "Veneer?"

"Yes, Veneer Chatrail. Heard of him, have you?"

"We've met," Keisou said shortly. "As to what happened that night, we haven't a clue, sorry."

"Didn't think you would," Viscen sighed. "Veneer's getting a bit paranoid. Sorry to detain you from your day, last day and all. I suppose you will be leaving town after today?"

Kei nodded, trying to look nonchalant. "We've got a show in Labrynna next week, Captain. Can't keep them waiting too long, can we?"

Viscen blinked. "I suppose not. Well, you three enjoy the Festival and all," he said, wearily. "I still have duties. Good day to you."

Bowing, Viscen melted into the mid-afternoon crowd, flanked by his juniors. Ana, Kei, and Sond watched them go in silence. Nothing was said for a while, until Kei flickered an annoyed look at Tael, who was still buzzing by his ear.

"Hey, you mind not doing that? You're like a mosquito."

"Sorry" Tael mumbled, retreating behind Sond's shoulder.

"Now," Ana turned and fixed a glance at the young girl. "What exactly is going on?"

Sond chewed her lip and took a step backwards. "Tee's got to hide cause there's a bad guy called Veneer after her n Timbre."

Kei raised an eyebrow. "What? What would Veneer want with two little kids- wait" Kei's eyes met with Ana's for a moment. "You don't think thatwas Tee, do you?"

"It wasn't. It was Timbrehe's a – welluh, what I mean isoh he's innocent!" Sond looked frustrated. "And now that bad guy's after him, and Tee too, and he came to the room this morning and they jumped out the window and it's just awful, that's all!" She stared into her coffee cup, too upset to look up.

Kei scowled. "So your friend is the one Veneer's afteris he the one I caught chasin' Tee? Little guy?"

Ana nodded. "Him and Teehave a lot in common," she said carefully.

Kei blinked. "I see." Bending down to look at Sond, he posed a question. "So where are they now?"

"I don't know!" Sond wailed, looking even more upset. "They ran off, and I had to stall Viscen and the others, I didn't see which way they went. I'm sorr-"

"Sond!!!" Several voices rang out at once, belonging to no other than Kat, Ty, Kafei, Chiron, Nick, Link, and even Tatl. The latter fairy also zinged over to her brother in what appeared to be a tackle.

"We've been lookin' everywhere for you!" Tatl screamed. "Where you been?"

"We've been a little bit busy," Tael explained.

Sond blinked. "Tael and I were keepin' away from th' Captain and the Guards, sorry if I've worried you."

Ana sighed a little. "Now that you're all here"

"I found Tim and Tee," Link blurted, remembering his promise. 

"More like they landed on ya," Tatl murmured, and Link shot her a warning glance. 

"AnywaysTee said to tell you where she was and that she was safe and everything." Looking confidential, he leaned in towards the two adults. "They're by the Laundry Pool in the old storage cabin."

"One problem there," said Kei. "How long do you honestly think they'll want to stay in one place? I know Tejina's attention span is rather short and all-"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much," Kafei smirked. "You see, I have the key to th' place, and I locked the door. They aren't going anywhere for a while. They can sit tight."

Ana looked thoughtful. "I suppose cabin fever is better than the alternative"

"I take it you know about that Veneer, then," Kat said darkly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ana sighed. "We've been slightly acquainted with him. Dangerous man, thinks that everything that isn't human is out to destroy the world."

Ty chewed his lip. "And I take it he's convinced Captain Viscen the same"

"At leas' everyone's safe, tho'ee mi' jus' take off, yknow, if he don' fin' them again" Nick said.

"Again?" Ana and Kei looked startled.

Sond was still staring at her coffee cup. "Uh, they were spotted by that Bomber's gang kidcaused a ruckus and a half."

Ana and Kei sighed in unison. "And we thought she could stay out of trouble this once"

"Guess we should've warned you," Link grinned. "Trouble follows us like monkeys follow bananas."

Kasumi yawned, as if bored. To the casual observer it might appear that the caped young man were merely dozing, leaning nonchalantly against the wall directly preceding the entrance to the Laundry Pool. But Kas, being the observant being he was, was far from asleep.

He'd been watching for Captain Viscen for at least an hour so far, but his search has so far been fruitless. And he wasn't exactly ready to leave town yet. He was about to restart his search, when a voice stopped him. The voice had a certain edge to it that was slightly uneasy.

"Get me Viscen."

One of Kasumi's eyes opened slightly, catlike.

"R-right away, sir!"

The man who had spoken to the frightened Guard was none other than Veneer. With a sigh, Kas crossed his arms, as if still asleep. Minutes passed, and finally the harsh voice spoke up again.

"Greetings, Captain."

Viscen didn't look in that good of a mood. "I found that family you were originally looking for," he said grudgingly.

"And?"

"Nothing, Veneer! Nothing at all! No wolf, no ideas, nonothing! Your hunches, your ideas are all turning out to be dead ends, wild goose chases, and rumors. And I've had it. Veneer, if you do not make any progress by midnight tonight I will dismiss you from my services, as well as from Clock Town."

Kas had to force himself not to react.

For once, Veneer seemed taken aback. "Calm yourself, Captain. You wouldn't want to get rash. What if your dismissal directly proceeds an attack? It would be mostunfortunate, wouldn't it? And I cannot hold myself responsible if that's the case."

"Is that a threat, Veneer?" Viscen's brow furrowed, and his armor glinted furiously in the afternoon sun.

But Veneer was already walking away. "I still have a lead, and when I find that trenchcoated brat, you'll see just how wrong you were."

Again, only Kasumi's sheer will stopped him from reacting. _Still, _he reassured himself,_ if they haven't found him yet, that probably means he's hiding somewhere. That's fortunate._ With that revelation, he was able to relax slightly.

Viscen glared daggers at the retreating hunter. "One more day, Veneer." _And not a moment too soon, in my opinion._ As he turned to walk away, the corner of the Captain's eye caught the image of a young man with gray hair leaning nearby. He completed a full pivot before his stomach suddenly gave a lurch. _The witness! From that night, he'd know the kid's name!_ Turning quickly around, Viscen squinted.

The wall was empty. Whoever had been there moments ago was gone.

"This job must be getting to me," Viscen mumbled to himself, turning away again. "I'm starting to hallucinate."

"Would you stop pacing already, Timbre?!"

Tee's voice was beginning to become hoarse from exasperation, and she was about ready to pull her hair out. Or better yet, his.

Four steps forward. Pivot 180 degrees. Four steps back. Pivot. Four steps forward. Pivot. Four steps ba-

"Timbre!!"

"What?!" The boy snapped, looking up from the floor finally.

"Juststop, okay? Your fidgeting around is not going to help in the slightest." _Besides,_ she thought, _you're making me fidget._

"Fine," Timbre slumped down in a corner, staring at his boots. There wasn't much pie left, at least in a flavor he liked. Not that he was really hungry anyway, but it would've taken his mind off that infernal door. Being locked in made him feel very nervous, and from the looks of it, Tejina wasn't faring much better.

"They had better come back soon," he muttered between gritted teeth. "It's bad enough we're in here at all, but we're even missing that competition-"

"I didn't know you could sing." Tee looked up.

"Well, yeah" Timbre admitted. "Probably the only thing I actually _am_ good at," he stared at the ground. "Everybodywe sometimes play as a group, you seewell, they all play instruments, some of em sing too, but I don't play an instrument."

"so they're going to compete tonight?"

"I'd be shocked and appalled if they didn't. Wonder what they'll play?" Timbre stared at the ground. "Wish I could compete, but they're not gonna let me."

"Well, think about ita big stage at nighta big stage, _that'll be lit from the front_. Like, bright lights, spotlights _directly in your face_. Why do you think Kei and Ana had the stage lit from either side instead while we performed?"

"Well, I didn't notice, butI dunno, thought it had to do with doing the illusions"

Tee chewed her lip as Timbre continued his verbal thought-process.

"but if the stage was lit from the side, rather than the frontthen your eyes wouldn't reflect, at least as much as it would from the front"

"And that," said Tee resolutely, "Is the exact reason that you shouldn't even think about competing. Veneer will be there; after all there's gonna be a crowd. The moment he saw a hint of glowing eyes he'd have your head on a pike."

"I guess you're right," Timbre said grudgingly, playing with a loose strand of hair. "But I'm still mad that I can't at least watch." Angrily, he stood up and started pacing again, as Tee made an exasperated noise behind him. In mid-stride, however, he got sick of pacing.

"Argh! Stupid door!" Timbre charged the offending object and proceeded to take out some frustration on it. He kicked the door several times, then as an afterthought, banged his head against it, causing it to only thud dully. "Ow."

"Oh, so now we're going masochistic? Like that will help any." Tee closed her eyes and stretched. "It didn't the last time, either," she added snidely.

But Timbre wasn't listening. "Hey, there's a knothole here, I can actually see outsidekind of."

"Oh joy," said Tee. "Does this mean you'll be quiet now and sit still?"

Timbre didn't retort. The hole was low enough that he had to kneel to peer out of it. The view was limited, of course, but it was better than nothing. He squinted through the peephole, and was able to just catch the glare of the sun off of the Laundry Pool's liquid surface. A few blades of grass waved temptingly in the wind beside the small rickety bridge that ran across the water. Nobody was around, obviously, except maybe a few frogs. But even as Timbre thought that, a man came into view.

"Kas!" Timbre yelled suddenly.

Tejina opened one eye, not so much due to Timbre's exclamation, but due to a second disturbance. Ignoring her fellow captive, she quickly got up and wandered over to the second peephole, the one that gave a view of the Curiosity Shop. True to her premonitions, there was movement inside.

"Kas!!!!!" Timbre was still yelling, as outside he watched Kasumi sit down cross-legged at the edge of the pond, staring at something close to the ground.

"Shush!" Tejina hissed urgently, a lump quickly forming in her trachea. "Veneer's inside the Curiosity Shop, dummy! He'll hear you!"

Veneer was indeed inside the Curiosity Shop. Pushing his way through the door, he squinted. The entire shop was lit by a single lamp at the moment, making it rather dark. In a corner, a large vulture-like bird crouched grouchily, one of it's wings tied with a bandage

"Goway, I'm closed." Said a voice from behind the counter, back turned to Veneer. "Come back later tonight, alright?"

"I need to ask you a few questions," Veneer started, totally ignoring the man's orders. The hunter scratched his bristly chin an looked about. Hmm, a pawnshop. Most likely the pawnings of petty thieves and unscrupulous traders, no doubt. But Veneer was searching for his quarry everywhere, no matter how unlikely the setting.

"Hold yore horses, then," The owner of the Curiosity Shop muttered, as he finished polishing a bronze plate, which he set back up on its shelf with a snort. In the corner, the bird squawked loudly. "Aye, I'll feed yer in a moment, Takkuri." Turning around, he looked up at his customer and sniffed. "Alright, what'd you want?"

"Just looking for someone. You get kids in ere?"

"Heh, not too often, unless Takkuri managed to filch something of theirs. But ee got injured, some punk kid wi' red hair sliced im in th' wing with a dirk las' week." He paused, as if interested. "Why you ask?"

Veneer leaned on the counter with a creak. "I'm looking for a specific boy, kind of short, black hair, black gloves, trenchcoat-"

The Curiosity Shop owner smirked. "There's lots of em, you know, kids"

Veneer blinked. "You sound as if you know who I'm talking about."

"Well, my memory's a little rusty, y'see," the man grinned messily. "Of course, a rupee or two could helpaid it."

Veneer as about to suggest a punch on the jaw as a good memory enhancer when a dull thud from the back wall caused several nearby metal shields to rattle. Takkuri squawked in agitation.

"Argh." The shop owned rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Veneer quirked an eyebrow.

"There's a storage shed on th' other side of this building. Usually it's locked, but I guess some kids found th' key or something. Loud, aren't they?"

A second barrage of dull thuds followed the first after the man's simple statement. This time, there was a muffled voice shouting-no, two voices.

Tejina glared at Timbre from her side of the peephole. "Would you shut up, honestly? Veneer can hear you!"

Timbre was too intent on escaping to really care, however. "KAAAAAAAS!! Come on!!!! Over here!!!" He pounded his fists against the door, making a loud dull thud that shook the walls. But either Kas wasn't listening or simply chose not to respond. He was still staring at something near the water's edge with a small unreadable expression playing on his face. "KAAAS!!!"

Tejina had had enough. "Look, if you don't shut up in about two seconds, I'm going to make you be quiet!"

"KAAAAAAAAS!!!!"

Both Veneer and the Curiosity Shop owner raised an eyebrow as the loud noises became suddenly more violent. Dust motes, stirred by the shaking, gently floated to the floor. The bird ruffled its feathers irritably.

"Are you sure those are just kids? Sounds like someone's being murdered in there." Even Veneer, who was usually a very stoic person, seemed concerned.

"Eh, who'd want to hide out in a junk place like that anyway? It's out of th' way and a bit of a wreck. I'm surprised it's not been condemned yet, actually."

"Squawk!" Takkuri looked disgruntled.

"Ah, you'd think this bird had been mortally wounded, or something!" The shop owner threw his hands in the air. "Alright, I'll feed you" Tripping over an old trunk, the shop owner pulled a dead rat from somewhere behind the counter and threw it over his shoulder. The bird neatly caught the dead rodent. "Now, about this kid"

The ruckus from the back wall abruptly stopped as the man spoke. Shrugging, Veneer flipped a blue rupee onto the counter. "Talk now."

"Yeah, I seen a kid wi' black gloves an' a trenchcoat. Hangs around wi' a whole bunch o' kids, I seen im around th' festival a bit. Las' time I saw th' kid was yesterday, ee was chasin' after some girl or something. An' that's all I know. For a fiver, anyway"

"That will do." Veneer wasn't too disturbed by the crunching from the bird's corner too much, but he was more than glad to be out of the Curiosity Shop. It wasn't the most pleasant of places. Besides, he had an excuse to leave: He needed to see this Laundry Pool for himself.

Kasumi had, until the moment that Veneer entered the Laundry Pool, been in a very intellectual conversation with a philosophical frog on the meaning of the universe. The young man looked up from the frog's croaking speech, and held a finger up to his lips.

Veneer. The man who was after something he didn't understand. Kasumi sighed, shaking his head. He'd heard the loud shouts of Timbre coming from the door to the storage shed, but he'd pointedly ignored that. If he was locked in to protect him from being in danger, then that was a necessary difficulty that the wolf would have to live with. So Kas had focused on what the frog had to say.

Veneer looked around, finding the door. Striding towards it purposefully, Kas's eyes widened slightly. Veneer's hand was feet from the doorknob. Inches

"Hello," Kasumi said suddenly.

Veneer jumped and turned around. "Where did you come from?"

Kasumi shrugged mellowly. "I've been sitting here for a while," he said finally, giving a slight shrug.

Veneer sniffed. "I see." Then suddenly, he thumbed back at the door. "What's in there?"

"Old junk. Dust. It is very run down, and has been empty for years. Some say it is haunted. It is a private property of the Mayor, off-limits."

"Really now," Veneer raised an eyebrow, suddenly becoming suspicious of the young gray-haired man in the cape. "And what are you doing here, when there is a Festival going on?"

"Enjoying the weather, and listening."

Veneer approached. "What?"

"Just what I said." The philosophical frog jumped, onto Kas's shoulder, then onto the young man's head. "Listening."

"Ribbit," it clarified, both eyes blinking out of sync as it stared at Veneer with one eye and beyond him with the other.

"Humans aren't the only living thing in this world that have important things to say," Kasumi said, blinking slowly. "Sometimes it pays to listen to others."

"II see," Veneer said, locking eyes with the impassive gray eyes of Kasumi. "I supposeI have business elsewhere then." Veneer left the Laundry Pool, perhaps even more quickly then he had left the Curiosity Shop.

Kasumi didn't say anything to Veneer's retreating back, but he did smile a little.

Tee glared. "Hope you're happy with yourself, you almost got us both killed."

Timbre was still curled up double on the floor, eyes squashed shut and face contorted in pain. Tejina had forcibly pulled him away from the door, and when that hadn't quieted him, she had elbowed him heavily in the stomach twice, winding him completely.

"If Veneer didn't hear us, in fact, I'd think he was deaf. Nice going."

Timbre gurgled.

"Now, are you going to stop being such a stubborn jerk?"

"I will" Timbre wheezed, sitting up, "When you stop being such a bossy know-it-all!"

"Hmph!" Tee turned away with her noise in the air.

"Hmph!" Timbre followed suit in the opposite direction.

The silent treatment continued all afternoon, and was still going strong when Kat, Kafei, Nick, Chiron, Sond, Kei, Ana, Ty, Kasumi, Link, Tatl, and Tael arrived around dinnertime, this time laden with a smorgasbord of food items.

"Hmm," Link said. "Having fun, are we?"

"Not really," Tee said. "Can I go back to the Inn now?" She looked up at Kei and Ana pleadingly.

Ana looked slightly severe. "Tejina"

The girl looked annoyed. "I know, I know"

"Tomorrow," Ana said. "I'm still a little nervous about Veneer being around, and from what Mr. Kasumi has told us, he may well be gone tomorrow."

"Just Kas, please." Kasumi said quietly.

"So, what have you two been up to all day?" Sond asked.

"Stuff," Timbre said, not looking at Tee.

"Junk," said Tee, not looking at Timbre.

Sond was about to answer when Kat suddenly burst out of her otherwise silent thoughts.

"I got it! I know what song we can sing tonight!"

*****

_Well folks, I'm-a back at college, and so my writing should be back on track. Not too much left to this story, as I've got one more night to write about, and I know how this is gonna end now, thank you Sond! *scarfs Ben and Jerry's* Nummy. Now go review. ^_^!!_


	12. Part 12: Last minute entrants

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: I don't own most of this stuff. Let's leave it at that.

*****

_Author's Notes: O, I'm back at school, which is good in that I am no longer going insane with packing and such, but it also means classes have started…Chemistry will be the death of me, seriously. If I don't manage to blow myself up during a lab I think I'll drown in lists of common cations and anions. Blech. Anyway, I'm still managing to eek out these chapters. The way it's going, I think that there's gonna be two/three more chapters, and maybe an epilogue. But, like I said before, I don't actually have an outline for this, so things could change. But do expect sequels/prequels and the such. *gnaws on Chemistry book* Chapter 12. And "The Ol' Beggar's Bush" is definitely not my song, it is © to a band known as Flogging Molly. Cool song, go look it up. Oh, and Super Smash Brothers Melee is insanely addicting, especially if you're with a large group of friends. Handle with care._

*****

An Act to Follow — Part 12 — Last-minute entrants

Chiron looked up sharply at Kat's exclamation. "Really? What song?"

Kat smirked a little, whipping out her trumpet. "The Ol' Beggar's Bush. Remember that one?"

Nick's eyes traveled upwards from his chili bowl, in thought. "Oh yeah, I sort of remember that song…" He attempted to hum a few bars. "Eh, can' ge' th' melody rig' cause I dun sing."

"_Stuck on limbo bridge, where below me ol' Nick grins…_" Timbre sang the first few bars quietly. Several heads turned, and even Tee's eyes flickered a moment.

"Yes! Somebody remembers it!" Kat exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Now I'm beginning to remember it too!" Sond said, tuning her flute between bites of her sandwich. "It was the one with the flute solo, right? And the big drum beat!"

"Oh yeah," Ty agreed quietly, nibbling on some cheese. "That was a good song."

"I say we go for it…'course we'll be down one vocalist…" Link shot a glance at Timbre, who had launched back into silence. Feeling a little awkward after saying this, Link paid close attention to his sandwich. "Uh, it might be difficult, but we could do it still."

Kei looked down at his sister. "How 'come you haven't eaten anything yet?"

"M'not hungry," Tejina answered.

Kneeling down, Kei looked concerned. "Come on, squirt, you gotta eat something…are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just fine," the girl replied, neither looking or feeling fine at all. She refused to move her head at all, staring at the wall.

Ana and Kei looked at each other, concerned. "Look, I know you're upset that you've been put through this, but…" Kei scratched his ear. "Well…we'd let you stay at the Inn but Veneer knows what room we're in. Just one more day, alright?"

Tee's eyes roved over towards Timbre, whom she was currently pretending didn't exist. "I…I guess…" Tee said. Her mind was working quietly, even as she idly took a sandwich from Kei.

"We'll, we do have to get practicing…the first act starts at 7:30, and it is currently…5:35…" Kafei said, making use of his pocketwatch." He looked around. "But where we gonna go?"

"Well, the acoustics in here aren't perfect…" Kat murmured, looking around the small shack. "But it'll have to do. Unless we wanna practice out in the open-"

"We'd give our song away!" Ty protested, as he helped to put the leftovers of dinner away. Behind him, Tee jumped up, apparently to help Kafei with some of the fruit baskets.

"An' besides, here we already have an audience!" Link said, pointing at Tee, Kei, Ana, and Kasumi, who'd remained silent for quite some time.

"Oof!" In the background, Tee had collided with Kafei.

"Watch where you're going, alright?" Kafei raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, jus' trying to help…" Tejina blushed.

"Do they min'?" Nick looked hopeful, undistracted.

"Hey, not at all, right squirt?" Kei grinned, sitting down and pulling Tee onto his lap. The girl squeaked in protest, but then smiled a little. Timbre looked up from his corner, one eyebrow raised. Kasumi just leaned impassively in the back.

"You too Tim, you know our music firsthand, so you can be the critic." Kat quipped, blowing through her instrument to warm it up.

"Gee thanks," Timbre grumbled, turning their way. For a moment, he caught Tee's eyes as she laughed with her brother. Both blinked and turned away quickly.

"Right," Kat said. "Hope everyone remembers the words. One and a-two, and a…"

The owner of the Curiosity Shop held his head as dust rattled from the roof. Takkuri squawked loudly, flapping its wings and jarring its injury. The disgruntled avian snapped it's beak at the nearest object, a cheap vase, and sent it crashing to the floor. The cause of the disturbance was coming from the back of the store:

_Suck on limbo bridge,_

_Where below me ol' Nick grins,_

_And laughs through the chaos of it all._

_Gets up off his chair,_

_Spins a jig to my despair,_

_He can't wait to count the times where I went wrong…_

The Curiosity Shop man groaned as the words to The Ol' Beggar's Bush rang clearly through the wall. Not that it was _bad_ music, per say, but it was rather loud. Loud enough to make the metal wares rattle.

"Ruddy kids, probably entered that contest tonight," The man grunted, putting things back up on their shelves. "Hope they lose spectacularly, I do…"

"Squawk!" Takkuri apparently agreed.

Tee hummed the song under her breath. An hour and a bit had passed since their dinnertime concert, and everybody had left, leaving her and Timbre alone. Again. She sighed, still refusing to talk to him. Why did he have to be such a mean-spirited creature? Looking over at him, she blinked. It had been easy enough to ignore him when there were other people to talk to, but without company, it was becoming slightly more straining. This room, it was like it was slowly shrinking, and soon she wouldn't be able to move at all. She just wasn't built for idle sitting around. The very thought of staying immobile, even for one day, was driving her crazy-

"What?" Timbre snapped suddenly, and Tee realized she had been staring at him. His green eyes were almost glowing with ire, despite the fact she wasn't shining any light in them.

"What what?" She retorted, sneering a little.

"I don't have _anything_ to say to you, so you might as well just leave me alone!" Timbre said, venomously.

Tee softened slightly. "That hurt, you know."

"Well it hurt when you nailed me in the stomach, but you didn't really mind that too much, did you?" He snapped, going against his prior statement.

"I panicked. Veneer was there, and…look I'm sorry. But you don't know what Veneer's like, really…" Tejina quivered a little, looking upset.

"Now don't start crying," Tim said contemptuously, although a lump was forming in his throat. "It's…dumb," he finished, feeling suddenly horribly guilty. He stared at his boots, feeling like a total jerk.

"I didn't want to have to do that, you know…" Tee said, sniffling. "But you were yelling…and if Veneer found us…well, he wouldn't care what it looked like, he'd have killed us both."

Timbre scratched the back of his head. He was feeling very awkward now. "I believe you…" he said quietly. "And I guess I _am_ sorry for yelling at you, and calling you a bossy know-it-all…"

Tejina almost looked stunned. "You're apologizing? To me?"

"Yeah," the normally stubborn boy retorted, though there was no venom in his voice now. "That's allowed, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course…" Tee looked at the floor. "Then I'll apologize too, for hurting you and for calling you a stubborn jerk. You're stubborn, but I guess you aren't a jerk."

Tim raised an eyebrow. That has almost been a compliment.

That almost-compliment was the only thing said for a few minutes.

"So, now what?" Tee said, breaking the awkward silence that always hung after a fight had ended.

"I dunno," Timbre said quickly. They weren't angry anymore, and that was what mattered most at the moment Tejina smirked a little at the thought, and went back to humming.

Timbre cleared his throat suddenly.

"What? Don't like my voice?" Tee asked.

"No, you're actually one of the few people I know who can carry a tune. Besides my other friends, of course." Had he just said, 'other friends?' Tim blinked several times before Tejina was able to reply.

"Well, I try."

The boy quickly changed the subject. "That door's still there…" Timbre sighed, looking at the offending portal with the utmost look of revulsion. "And I'm missing the competition," He grumbled.

Tee fumbled with something in her pocket. "Yeah," she said dubiously, "Too bad we can't leave…at least then we could _watch_…"

"But I thought you were against that, too dangerous and all,' Timbre argued.

"Yeah, well…things change. As long as nobody saw us-"

Timbre raised an eyebrow. "What, do you know something I don't know?"

"Maybe." Tee smirked.

"Tell me!"

"No way, I'm allowed secrets…"

"Last time I tried that line, you beat it out of me!" Timbre protested.

"No, actually I just stated a fact, an you verified it," Tejina smirked widely.

"Just tell me already!" Some of that ire was returning to Timbre's eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, you wouldn't mention anything if you didn't plan to tell!"

"Your logic baffles me. But despite that, I suppose I could tell…" Tejina was enjoying this slightly. It wasn't fun to actually fight, but it was fun to pretend to.

"Fine then," Timbre said, crossing his arms. "Do share with the rest of us."

Tejina flipped something small from her pocket. It was a small key, made of brass. Timbre blinked, and looked at Tee with a slack jaw. There was a new respect in his eyes.

"But…how? Wh-"

"I lifted if off of Kafei while we were putting dinner away," Tejina explained. "Slight of hand comes in handy now and again. The world should be lucky I didn't decide to become a professional pickpocket."

Timbre could have hugged her, if he weren't a stubborn ten-year-old boy who reviled such acts of random exuberance. "Well, I guess the problem of the door has just been solved." He grinned. "At least we can watch, if we stay out of sight."

"And human," Tee added. "Too much of a crowd…"

"Right," Timbre agreed. "I just wish we had something…you know, so we weren't so conspicuous…"

"That can be arranged, we've got tons of stuff back at the Inn. Also, I'd leave the trenchcoat if I were you."

"Why?"

"Cause, its kind of obvious, haven't seen many people with those. Where did you get that thing from, anyway?"

"An old man, he was a laundry guy, never did get his name…but that isn't important right now," Timbre added, slipping out of the trenchcoat. He folded it carefully and tucked it in the corner.

Tee scrutinized him. He _did_ look a great deal smaller without the coat, small enough to be considered scrawny, especially around the shoulders. He blinked at her, looked confused, then picked up the key. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried the key. It worked, and the musical sound of a lock opening echoed through the stuffy room. Next moment, the door had opened into the twilight, dousing both of them in the cool air of the day's end.

"After you," Timbre grinned genuinely at Tee for the first time.

The stage in front of the giant clock was lit up dramatically, utilizing the tower that the carpenters had built early last year, during the Carnival of Time. Using mirrors, the giant lanterns upon the structure were able to be focused towards the stage in a direct beam. Shadows danced around as the clock's colorful face slowly rotated. The grounds were nearly completely covered in the crowd; apparently people were excited about the show. A poster listed many of the acts to come.

"Aww man," Kat groaned as she stared at said poster. "We're last, right after the Goron band, see?"

"Well, it's better than going first," Ty said sagely. "Th' judges might remember us more. And following a Goron band…it could be worse. It could be a lot worse…" He went back to adjusting the mouthpiece on his saxophone.

"Yeah, we'll blow those judges away, an' have our reward money before we can blink twice!" Sond did so, waving her flute in the air exuberantly. In her excitement, she accidently whacked Chiron on the back of the head. Unfortunately this occurred right when he was tuning his guitar, causing the offended instrument to let out a tuneless *TWANG* in protest.

"Ack!" Chiron chewed his lip, readjusting the offending string. He strummed it a few times, then nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Okay, I'm definitely in tune this time."

"Good," Link said, twirling his own instrument.

"Aren't _you_ gonna tune?" Chiron looked confused.

"Tune? Tune the sacred relic that is the Ocarina of Time?" Link asked, as if outraged. "This thing's magical, it doesn't _need_ to be tuned! It couldn't play a sour note if I _tried_ to!"

"Actually…" Tatl piped up suddenly. "Remember that time you missed that high D during the Song of Soaring, and you ended up twenty feet in the air above the Southern Swamp? What a glorious sound that made, first the pitiful wail of a young boy, then the unerring SPLAT of said young boy hitting the bog below."

Everyone chortled, remembering that.

"There's a time when a fairy needs to be seen and not heard," Link said darkly. Tael snickered behind his sister, until he caught the boy's expression. He fell silent rather quickly.

"Just let me see that thing for a second," Tatl offered. "If there's dirt clogging the mouthpiece…"

"No way, we're gonna be playing soon. You keep you little fairy paws off!" Link warned, crading the Ocarina as if it were made of eggshell.

"Playing soon?" Kat scoffed. "Maybe, if everyone else's songs are like 2 seconds long each…"

"Yeah, no 'urries, ri'? We're las', no' firs', y'know…" Nick idly twirled his dirk in one hand, a pair of drumsticks in the other.

Kafei cracked his knuckles. "Well, better safe than sorry. What if people didn't show up and we had to play earlier than we thought? It could happen…Oh great, Dad's up for another one of his speeches again…" Sure enough, Mayor Dotour was making an appearance on the stage.

"Hello," he said, coughing.

"And there's Mom…" Kafei groaned.

The stage, too, was groaning slightly as Madame Aroma walked onto stage. Since her voice carried more, her greeting was much more audible. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the last night of the Spring Festival!"

A ragged cheer greeted her words.

"Now, as tradition, we end our Festival with a singing competition. We have a good dozen acts to get through tonight, so it should prove most entertaining. Our judges this evening…"

Madame Aroma made a great sweep with her hand, gesturing towards the right of the stage. A small raised podium seated three figures.

"First, representing Clock Town's administration, Mayor Dotour's son, Kafei Dotour!" B.K. grinned a little, waving as the crowd politely applauded.

"Hey, my big brother's a judge?!" Kafei smirked. "This might be easier to win than I thought…"

"Next," Madame Aroma continued, "Representing the Clock Town Guard, none other than Captain Viscen!"

Kat's jaw dropped as the crowd applauded again. "Now I'm kind of glad that we locked that door, look who's standing behind Viscen…" Sure enough, Veneer's scowl was just visible beyond Viscen's helmet.

Kafei smiled, sticking a hand in his pocket. "Yep, glad I had that key-" He blinked wildly several times.

"…our special guest Tito, manager of the famous Indigo-Gos!"

The audience clapped passionately, and a few cheers split the square. Kafei, however, was madly squirming, checking both his pockets. "That's weird…"

"What?" Link blinked. Tatl was about to try and poke the Ocarina of Time when Link idly waved her away. "It's still there, right?"

"Uh…" Kafei's voice didn't sound very optimistic.

"The key's gone?"

Kafei nodded. "Just this thing…" He pulled out a small brass-colored object.

Kei squinted. "But that's one of Tee's earrings, it was part of her costume the other day."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean that…"

Kei looked slightly furious. "That little brat of a sister! She knows she not supposed to steal from people's pockets…and now she's got…the key…to the door…"

"OH NO!"

A large group consisting of two adults and seven kids sped with great alacrity in the direction of the Laundry Pool, as behind them the show began.

Sure enough, the small room was empty. Kei's voice was furious, and his fists clenched a little, though even this expression couldn't dull the worried look in his eyes.

"Great…she's gone, they're both gone."

"Except for Timbe's trenchcoat, you mean. Check it out." Link lifted the object in question with an eyebrow raised.

Everybody looked mildly confused.

"So, they're somewhere out in the city right now?" Chiron started hesitantly.

"Should hope so," Ana said wearily. "I mean, if they're smart and keep their heads down-"

"Smart? Hardly, if they knew what was good for them they would've stayed here." Kat grumbled.

"Well, wo- I mean, types like them, I don't think they're made to just be shut up like that, you know?" Kafei said suddenly. "Instinct, or something. Kind of like how I'd protest if someone tried to tie me up. Can't be helped. And if they were able to get out, then I think they're smart enough to be alright."

"If th' Vene'r dud' dun fin' 'em, y'mean…" Nick chewed his lip. "Well, there's th' crow'd an' all…it's unlikely, ri'?"

"Yeah, they'll stay in the crowd somewhere, and he won't find them…" Link said, trying to convince himself. Then he suddenly brightened, as if he'd just had a brilliant idea. He took off his cap and shook it upside down forcefully.

Two irate glowing balls shot out, narrowly missing the floor.

Ignoring the high pitched curses, Link asked them both a favor. "Tatl…an' Tael too…Timbre and Tejina took off. They're probably somewhere in Clock Town, problem is, so is that psycho hunter guy."

Tatl said something that sounded like "Razzlesnort."

Ignoring this, Link continued. "So, do you think you could find the Terrible Two for us? Keep an eye out on them, y'know?"

The yellow glow that was Tatl yawned. "Why should we?"

Tael looked concerned, if not as sleepy as his sister. "Not very tactful of you, making demands on us poor fairies all the time."

"And since when are you so concerned for Timbre's safety?" Tatl added snidely.

"Come on guys, this is serious! That hunter's around, and well, do you _want_ to see them dead or captured or worse? You two can fly, so it would take less time."

"Oh…alright…" Tatl said grudgingly. "Fuzzy might be a stubborn little fleabag, but I guess seeing him as a welcome mat or a rug would be kind of gross. An that girl, she was alright too, she doesn't deserve that."

"We'll find 'em, both of 'em." Tael promised. "We'll find them in no time!"

"Speaking of time…" Kafei said distractedly, as Tatl and Tael both zoomed out of the doorway (Tael with a miniscule salute). "I think that we should get back to the stage, if we wanna make our act's time…"

Kei sighed. "We'll keep an eye out for Veneer while you all go. He's not after you guys, after all…And you did practice so well. I think you're in good league to win that competition." Ana nodded at this.

"Break a leg," she said, smiling.

As the children left the Laundry Pool, they gave puzzled looks to one another.

"Break our legs? What good would that do?" Link murmured, chewing a hangnail.

"I could think of a lot of good it would do." Ty said, his eyes slightly darker than usual.

"Not until after the show, please!" Kat and Sond said together, desperately.

"Yeah, it's a little difficult to play any instrument with your bloody kneecaps ripped off," Chiron added. This graphic statement rewarded him with several gruesome facial expressions from the others.

"Ick, there's something I didn't need to envision…yuck." Kafei looked slightly green.

As they stepped back into South Clock Town, the unmistakable sound of Goron drumming and singing came slowly into existence. Sond grinned, tilting her head to the beat. She'd always taken a liking to Goron music, something about the yelping quality of the stone people's voices was just very appealing.

"Well, mebbe th' competition won' be as easy as w' though' 'twould be…" Nick murmured, leaning against the wall. "'Ope we're tuned goo', we're on deck pract'lly."

Kat ticked off on her fingers. "Right, the act before us is supposed to be th' Bombers, right? And _they_ come on right after these guys're done," she finished. "So there we go."

Ty looked unusually triumphant, he hadn't said a word since his leg-breaking comment. But the way about his smirk and the way his tail was twitching betrayed the face he was awfully pleased about something. Link backed away nervously.

"What're you grinning at?" The boy said hastily. The vow of revenge had not been forgotten.

"Nothing…" Ty replied in a singsong tone of voice. He was now rocking back and forth on his heels, and his eyes were twinkling.

"You know, you're creepy when you grin like that," Chiron pointed out.

"I know…" Ty said vaguely, still smiling.

"Wassup?" Nick added.

"You'll see…" Ty murmured. "You'll see…"

The crowd they were currently in was thick, and fortunately too involved in the Bomber's act to notice the two of them. Timbre lifted the dark glasses from in front of his eyes a moment so he could blink properly. A quick trip back to the Stock Pot Inn had gained him and Tee some new rainments: a pair of dark glasses each, as well as a pair of small, dark green cloaks, which they could pull over their heads if Veneer decided to show up in front of them.

Tee had explained hastily, back at the Inn. "Th' cloaks are for when I do backstage stuff, they're dark so that you don't go off advertising you're fixing the props behind the real performers, you see. Lucky for us I've got a spare. And the glasses-"

"There's nothing wrong with my vision," Timbre had said, annoyed.

"I _know _that, dummy," she had replied, shoving them onto his face so quickly he didn't even have time to flinch. "It's not to help you see, it's to help others not to see _you_. Or your eyes, anyway. Usually they're used for keeping the sun out of the eyes, but they'll keep the light from reflecting as well, you see?"

Timbre had nodded as Tejina donned her own pair.

The sharp pain of Tee elbowing him roughly in the ribs brought Timbre out of his flashback.

"Ouch! What?!"

"The act's over, you're supposed to applaud," she ordered. The act in question had been the Bombers, who had attempted (key word there) to sing an a-capella version of the Oath to Order.

"If the four giants had heard _that_ coming from the clock tower that time we battled Majora, I think their ears would've ruptured from the tunelessness." Timbre grumbled.

"So, what?" You think you could do better?" Tee said, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot better. In fact, I think I could win this competition!" Timbre said in retribution.

"By yourself? Against all your friends?" Tejina snorted. "And speaking of, there they are now…" Tee pointed as Timbre friends emerged onto the stage, light glinting off of their instruments.

Timbre looked just a little sad and disappointed as The Ol' Beggar's Bush began wafting from the stage, sounding just as good as it had during practice:

_So go and bow your head and weep_

_For your world won't change while you sleep_

_Yeah, go and bow your head and weep_

_For the summer that was lost, now is gone_

Tee sighed. "I thought you'd be happy to hear your friends sing."

"Well, I am and all…It's just…" His face suddenly went resolute. "You know what, I don't care if there's an army of hunters out there, I'm gonna go see if I can-"

"What? Enter? By yourself? There's no way you can win by yourself."

"Yes I can," Timbre argued

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Tee suddenly laughed. "So you've heard of that song too…"

"Right. That's not gonna stop me, though."

"Fine. Enter if you want, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let _me_ in on it too."

For a moment, all the sound around them became suddenly unimportant. Timbre's scrutinizing expression deepened, and one eyebrow furrowed. They were standing rather close now, nearly forehead to forehead. Tee looked similarly serious. After a moment, Timbre held out his hand.

"Deal."

They shook on it, nodded curtly, and headed towards the stage.

_Yeah, go and bow your head and weep_

_For the summer that was lost, now is gon,_

_Yeah the summer that was lost now is gone…_

Cheers erupted all around them as the last strains of the melody floated away into the spring evening. Grinning wildly, the kids bowed, Link with a swordsman's flourish (at least until Ty's tail accidentally tripped him up). Walking offstage, they all gabbled excitedly, though they were both warm and exhausted from their efforts.

"That was great!" Kat exclaimed happily. "The crowd loved us!"

"And it was fun, besides…" Sond smirked. "Though we could've gone without that sour note in verse 3, Link."

"Wasn't my fault, I got attacked by mosquitos! I still am, actually!" The Hylian swatted around himself, frustrated. Nearly falling down, he ambled over to the side of the stage.

"Yeah, let's find a seat or two, the judges might take a while to decide we've won," Kafei said confidently. Backstage, they found several crates which were yet out of use.

"Tha' takes a lo' outta yeh, playin' li' tha," Nick said, flopping down with a huff.

"Yeah, didn't help with those lights all over us, in our eyes. It was like they were trying to blind us, or something." Chiron flopped similarly, and Kafei leaned, letting out a long sigh.

"Well I for one wasn't bothered by the lights _too_ much," Link bragged, swatting away another mosquito. "Dangit, why aren't they bugging you guys?!"

"Dunno," Ty said, with an enigmatic smirk. "Maybe they're attracted to your sweet, sugary personality."

"Or not," Link retorted. "Say, where are Tatl and Tael? You'd think they'd found those two by now…Unless they fell asleep on the job."

"They're still looking," said a voice behind them.

"Hey Kas," More than half a dozen voices rang in a monotone.

"How do you know that?" Link half-demanded.

"Because, I talked with them," Kas said patiently, as if this question had an obvious answer.

"Oh." Ty smirked a little. "They'll be alright, right?" He looked up at his big brother hopefully.

Kas didn't say anything, but that didn't matter too much because Link had just sat down.

Now normally, a person sitting down wouldn't be such a momentuous act, but in this case, a small exception was in order. For when the green-clad Hylian sat down, something squelched. Loudly. Link's eyes crossed.

"Ack, what did I just sit on?!"

"Nothing," Chiron said. "There wasn't anything on the crate at all. You just sat down…"

Link jumped up quickly, his eyes slightly wide. His eyes traveled slowly back to the seat of his pants, which were now sporting a dark stain of some kind.

Sond and Kat giggled, quickly joined by the rest of the children.

"Oh dear, that's funny…" Kat snickered.

"Did baby have an accident?" Chiron quipped, then fell over laughing.

Even Kas was fighting to keep a smirk from emerging. Link, on the other hand, looked furious.

"This isn't any laughing matter!" He half-shouted, causing several onlookers to pay attention. "These are my best shorts! And now they're wet with…something…eww…" Fishing in his pocket, Link withdrew a mushy bag. "I never had this! What is this stuff? Glop?"

"Smells like lemons," Kafei remarked, giggling.

"Lemon goo'," Nick agreed, still sanguine.

"Lemon gelatin," Ty said matter of factly.

Link turned an angry eye on the boy with the tail. "_You_!"

"Hello." Ty said, smiling a bit.

"It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Intelligent, aren't you?" Ty smirked a little. "Told ya I'd get back at you, fairy boy. And now that my revenge is complete, I have something to say."

"What's that?" Link said, quickly turning an unnatural shade of purple.

"That lemony fresh victory is mine," Ty said, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"So help me I'll strangle you!" Link growled, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Bring it on, then." Ty said calmly.

"Excuse me." Kasumi deftly placed himself between the two fighting boys. "Down, both of you." Both children did so. "Thank you. At the moment we have larger problems."

"What could be worse than this?" Link wailed, pointing at his stained shorts.

Kasumi pointed wordlessly at the two glowing balls descending upon the group.

"Hi there!" Tael squeaked.

"We're back." Tatl called. She sniffed. "Does anybody else smell lemons?"

"Never mind that!" Link snapped. "Did you find them?"

The siblings exchanged a look. "Well…" Tael began.

"We've got good news and bad news…" Tatl added.

"The good news is that we know where they are currently." Tael said.

"Well that's fortunate," Sond said.

"Wait. What's the _bad_ news?" Kat said.

"Uh, that." Tatl said, pointing towards the stage, where Kafei's father was currently standing.

"Well, originally," Mayor Dotour wheezed, "That was to have been our last act. However, we have just received word of two last minute entrants. Seeing as everyone deserves a chance at exhibiting talent, the judges and I have decided that they be allowed to perform."

"What? But _we_ were the last act!" Chiron cried, indignant.

"Yeh! Oo'd be crazy enou' t'enter at th' las' min'te?" Nick quipped, his eyes wider than usual.

That question really didn't need to be answered as two small figures, cloaked, stepped onto stage, the light glinting brilliantly off of the glasses they both were wearing.

"Oh…dear…" 

"We tried to talk 'em out of it," Tael said. "Honestly, but they wouldn't have any of it."

"Wonderful. Why don't they just change form up there while they're at it?" Kafei grumbled, fortunately at a level that wouldn't be overheard.

"Calm down, everyone." Sond said. "They are in disguise, at least there's that. The glasses and everything…See, Veneer's not too suspicious looking…" Veneer was still standing behind Viscen, though his face did wear a puzzled expression.

"Well what can we do?" Chiron said.

"Sit back and watch and hope for the best. Dunno what they'll sing. I didn't even know that Tee sang." Kat said. "Bad form to interrupt players, we should know that well enough."

There was a chorus of 'ayes,' which immediately quieted as the two last minute entrants broke out into a rather intricate duet, starting with the girl:

_Anything you can do, I can do better._

_I can do any thing better than you._

_No you can't._

_Yes I can._

_No you can't._

_Yes I can._

_No you can't._

_Yes I can, yes I can. _

_Anything you can be, I can be greater._

_sooner or later, I'm greater than you…_

"Wow," Sond said after a moment. "The girl can sing."

There was a second chorus of 'ayes.'

Behind Viscen, Veneer squinted.

Viscen was tapping his foot to the youngster's duet. "Oh dear, going to be hard to choose between these kid's acts. I never knew our youth had so much talent."

Veneer just rolled his eyes. _Idiot_, he thought to himself. _He's just here to keep a lookout, instead he's taking this judge thing seriously._ Annoyed, Veneer grunted.

"Oh, enjoying ourselves, are we?" Viscen said, somewhat just to spite the grouchy hunter.

Veneer grunted again. Something, a big _something,_ was just screaming at his brain, as if he were missing the totally obvious. Whatever it was, it was slowly getting on his nerves. Letting his eyes rove over the crowd, he let his vision rest on the last entrants. Both were in what appeared to be some sort of ridiculous costume, as if they wished themselves to be slightly invisible.

"No," Veneer said more to himself than anyone else. "It can't be…"

"Whassat?" Viscen said sharply.

"Nothing." Veneer rolled his eyes.

Next to them, a gangly adult with purple hair laughed a little. "I know that boy. He's a friend of my little brother. Odd though, usually that group of friends of his sticks together. How 'come he didn't compete with th' rest of the group?"

Something was echoing in Veneer's mind as he overheard. 

"_Hangs around wi' a whole bunch o' kids, I seen 'im around th' festival a bit."_

Veneer's eyes flickered towards the boy on stage. He wasn't wearing a trenchcoat, but as Veneer squinted, he noted something even better.

He was wearing black fingerless gloves. _AHA!_

Gently kicking the back of Viscen's chair, Veneer smiled as he mumbled softly to himself. "Gotcha."

*****

_Oh no, it's the cliffhanger of doom! *runs away screaming* Eheheheh. Yeah, the song Tim and Tee are singing is from Annie Get Your Gun, 'Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better,' maybe a slight anachronistic, but it just fits their relationship so well at the moment. Anyhow, that song is © to Irving Berlin, not me. And for those that are confused, Timbre's singing the stuff on the left and Timbre's singing the stuff on the right. Hopefully the formatting will still work in html. *crosses fingers* Now. Review! Please?_


	13. Part 13: Hide and seek isn’t as fun whe...

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

*****

_Author's Note: Hey, I'm back again, part 13. College…well…college goes, I suppose. My addiction to Smash Brothers Melee deepens with every waking hour…soon there will be no escape…I will defeat Mr. 'Bacon and Mop'…Mr. Game and Watch to those outside of my dorm…but I digress…sorry to say that schoolwork DOES come before the story…but it's a very very close second. I started this story a few months ago, and when I did I vowed that I would finish it!! So bear with me, cause here we go again…Enjoy! And please please please please please if you have even a shred of decency within you, do review! Oh, and Kudos to you if you recognized the Invader Zim quote in the last chapter. ^_^_

*****

An Act to Follow – Part 13 – Hide and seek isn't as fun when the guy who is 'It' is out for your blood

"Eh?" Viscen craned his head backwards as he felt the kick to his chair. "What's wrong, Veneer?" The Captain had a contented smirk about him that was making the paid hunter's blood slowly boil. The Captain, probably aware of this, only smiled more as Veneer looked positively furious.

"That kid. Up there." Veneer nodded towards the stage at the two disguised children, whose glasses glared and reflected the bright lights shining upon them. They were still engrossed in their duet, which was quickly garnering laughter from the audience, who appreciated the song's humor.

"What about 'im?" Viscen asked slowly.

"That's _him_, you idiot! Remember, the kid who was one of th' witnesses? We've been looking for that kid all day! Look at 'is hands!"

Viscen shrugged. "Him?" Squinting, the Captain craned his neck forward. "Oh…yes…you're right…I do believe that _is_ him, now that I think about it…Well, not exactly sportsmanlike to stop them in the middle of an act. We'll just have a talk with him when the act's done, and then...well then I suppose your job here will be done, won't it Veneer?"

Veneer had to stop himself from whacking the Captain of the Guard upside the head. He was, after all, still on commission, and it was never wise to hit the hand that paid you. "Very well," Veneer gritted between his teeth, as if the idea of being sportsmanlike didn't appeal to him. "You bring them to me when their little song is over, Captain. Then I'll show you I am right."

"Suspicious, aren't you? They're just _kids_, Veneer, for goodness' sake."

"Never underestimate these creatures, Viscen. Could be the last thing you do."

But the Captain wasn't really listening to Veneer's daunting admonition. "Quite the good voices, aren't they, Veneer?" Viscen remarked.

Veneer just rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe they'd actually be that crazy to actually go up there!" Chiron and Link exclaimed together. Link was still looking uncomfortable, laden as he was with a gelatin-stained pair of shorts. Whenever he moved his eyes tended to cross with discomfort.

"Eh, leas' they' singin' well…" Nick said.

Kat and Sond, however, were more interested in Veneer's expression. "Guys," Sond said after a moment. "He's looking more and more suspicious by the moment. Now when the act is over, and they get off the stage…I think we'd be best off grabbing them then, before Veneer gets Captain Viscen to question them."

Kasumi, in the meantime, had disappeared. Ty looked around for his older brother with a slightly confused expression. But he wasn't overly concerned, as Kasumi's frequent evaporations were somewhat of a normal occurrence. Uncurling his tail from around his ankle, Ty stared at his shoe. "But what if they take off again? Maybe we should get Kei and Ana to intercept them."

"But they're off somewhere else, remember?" Kat argued. "What if we can't find them in time?"

"Hey, Tatl…? I'm gonna need some help." Link looked around for his fairy partner.

"What, need me to fetch you a diaper?" Tatl said wickedly. "Because I think I know where we might fin-"

"Can it already!" The boy in green snapped, unamused. "Tatl, go and find Kei and Ana. You'll remember Kei, that guy who got us all ice cream the other day. Rather tall and burly, blue hair. Ana's probably with him, she's his wife. Tell them to get to here, quickly! This is really important!"

"Uh…right." Tatl said hesitantly. She was shocked into obedience, partially due to the concerned tone of voice her partner was using. She flew off rather quickly.

"But she wanted to see the end of the show!" Tael whined.

"There won't BE much of a show if she doesn't hurry up-"

Kafei chewed his lip. "Speaking of hurrying up. Better hurry up arguing. They're almost at the end of the song, you know." He hummed merrily along to the tune, trying to drown out his and his friends' growing concern.

_I could be a racer, quite a steeple chaser._

_I can jump a hurdle even with my girdle._

_I can open any safe. _

_With out being caught?_

_Yes._

_That's what I thought._

_Any note you can hold I can hold longer._

_I can hold any note longer than you._

_No you can't. _

_Yes I can. _

_No you can't._

_Yes I can._

_No you can't._

_Yes I can, yes I can!_

This last stanza was sung out slowly, as it appeared to be the finale. Up on the stage, it had been almost a competition between both of them. Tejina did have command of a good, loud voice, much to Timbre's surprise, which forced him to sing loudly as well. Both of them were now actually slightly hoarse from trying to outdo each other, but now that the song was over, neither of them cared overly too much.

"Hah," Tim rasped as he regained his breath. He was sweating a little under the cloak, as he and Tejina had simply thrown them on over their regular clothes. Peering through the dark glasses, he could make out the crowds cheering and clapping faces as they applauded. He wasn't that much of a people person, but even this sight was enough to make him smile a bit.

"Showed 'em. Did you see the looks on your friends' faces?" Tee laughed, and thumbed over at the aforementioned slack-jawed group, who were slowly recovering, and now attempting an approach towards the stage. Although difficult, considering their size and the chaos of the crowd, they were soon making good progress towards them. The looks on Kat's and Sond's faces especially told Timbre it was probably time to move on.

"Uh…better get going…they don't look too happy…" Timbre said sidelong to Tee nervously. "I didn't really want to _win_, you know, just get up here…" Tee nodded. Both of them were just backing away when a large, heavy hand was suddenly planted on both of their left shoulders. They both jumped, and in Timbre's case, yelped.

Captain Viscen had been standing behind them, his armor clattering gently. He was, however, chuckling warmly, and his face was crinkled in a smile. "You kids were fantastic…both you and the act before you! Spectacular!"

Tee was slightly paralyzed with shock, although even if she had squirmed, it wouldn't have done much good. Viscen had quite a strong grip. "Uh, t-thank you sir…" she stammered after a moment. Now that they were stuck for the moment, their friends were dangerously close to catching up with them.

"Hope that one of your little songs won the competition!" Viscen boomed. "While you wait, there's a friend of mine that wants to meet you."

_Uh-oh_…"Uh, we're running kind of late, actually, we were supposed to, er-" Timbre stammered, trying and failing to find an excuse.

"Ah, don't be so modest!" Viscen chuckled, steering them both around so they faced the other way. "See, there he is now. Veneer!"

Tee bit her lip and prayed that the glasses and cloaks were enough as Veneer's loomed over both of them, Viscen's hands like lead weights on their shoulders.

"Evening," Veneer said, smiling unpleasantly at the both of them. He was swinging a lantern in his right fist, almost jubilantly. The bright flame flickered merrily with every creaking swing.

Under the roar of the crowd, Timbre could make out the voices of his friends, behind them, fighting the movement of the bustle as they tried to make it to the stage. _Come on, guys, _he urged them. _Just catch up with us, drag us away, something!_

"Uh…uh…hello." Timbre managed to get out despite the internal monologue, looking up at Veneer. He was just as large and imposing as he had been the other day when he had accidentally run into the man. Though this time the gleam in Veneer's eyes was triumphant, rather than bored or annoyed.

Now Viscen was steering them off of the stage, off to the side, next to the judge's booth, where the crowd didn't penetrate. Helpless, the two children were walked resolutely as if on their way to an execution. Which in Tim's opinion, could have easily been the case. He was convinced he was definitely in for it. All the escaping, all the running, all the hiding for the past three days had all been for nothing. He was sunk. All because he had been curious, and stupid.

Tee averted her gaze slightly, something that the glasses managed to mask pretty well. Things weren't looking too good. Feverishly, she wished somebody would come, maybe Kei or Ana, and rescue them. She was beginning to really regret stealing that key. She wasn't even sure why she'd wanted to do something this crazy in the first place. Well, maybe she was sure, she thought, looking sidelong at the captive boy.

As they stopped, Veneer leaned against the wall, at ease. Apparently he was convinced that he'd already won. And unfortunately, they had to agree with him. The area was clear of any spectators, which meant anything said here couldn't be accidentally overheard. The crowd wasn't that concerned, anyway.

Viscen's smile faded slightly, and he kneeled so that he was closer to the children's eye level, though his hands remained on their shoulders. "I do have a few questions for you both. What're your names?"

"Timbre." Tim said dejectedly.

"Tejina." Tee's voice also sounded quite down.

Viscen looked slightly surprised at the little girl. "Tejina? But, we met earlier today! Don't you remember, with your brother and his wife?" He blinked. "Dyed your hair again, I see…"

"Uh…right…" Tee said, exchanging a confused glance with Timbre, who shrugged marginally. Viscen didn't seem to notice too much, either he was too accepting or the disguises were somewhat effective.

Timbre was dimly aware of something occurring onstage far behind them. It sounded as if Mayor Dotour was making another speech in that wobbly voice of his, possibly announcing the winner of the competition. Despite the severity of the situation, Timbre had to smile a little. _Hope they won,_ he thought. _The did sound great. Wish they'd stopped these two from finding us, though._

"…anyhow, back to the point. I believe we have also met before, Timbre. Three days ago…" Viscen's gaze turned upon the boy.

Timbre swallowed a little, trying hard not to look nervous. "Yes," he said truthfully.

Veneer took this time to butt in. "There was an accident in the alleyway in West Clock Town, a crate fell over, and when the guards investigated, they found two people in the area. One of them was you, was it not?"

"It was." Timbre said, staring at the ground, which seemed even darker through the glasses.

"Were you aware," Veneer continued accusingly, "That this was found later at the scene of the crime?" Veneer uncrumpled the 'SORRY' note, which had been residing in his pocket. Oddly enough, the rupees had not yet made a reappearance, however.

Timbre looked from Veneer's face to Viscen's face, unable to say anything, because no matter what he said, it would either be a lie or the truth. Lies he couldn't handle, and the truth…well, the truth would probably be rather incarcerating on his part.

"So whoever did it was sorry," Tee said suddenly. "They made a mistake, and they apologized."

Viscen smiled a little. "That is what we'd like to believe, but-"

Veneer shot the Captain a venomous glare. "Aye," he said, not sounding very sincere. "But sometimes we still need to know exactly _what_ happened, and by _whom_."

Again, Timbre said nothing, as he couldn't find any way out of the inevitable accusation. He knew it was coming. He'd heard Veneer talking that night he'd investigated the prints. In fact, he probably would have found them both out than and there if Sond hadn't come in at the last second and distracted the tracker.

Behind them came the muffled roar of the crowd. Apparently the winner had been announced, whoever it might be. Veneer, however, ignored this.

"Something," Veneer added pointedly, "is very suspicious. You wouldn't happen to _know_ anything, would you?" He grinned again. He was enjoying this immensely, much to Viscen's chagrin.

"Now now Veneer, we can't just accuse the boy because he happened to _be_ there."

"But isn't it his duty, as a witness, to tell us what he knows?" Veneer argued. Then, with whiplike snap of the lantern, he changed the subject, glaring down at Timbre. "Show me your hands."

"Wha-?"

"Show me your hands, boy!" Veneer snapped, ignoring Viscen's disapproval.

Looking glumly at Tejina, Timbre slowly held out his hands, palm upwards. Veneer smiled a little more, and the lantern stopped swinging.

"You're wearing gloves," he said slowly, giving an expectant look to Viscen.

"Yes sir," Timbre said helplessly. _This is all my fault,_ he thought miserably. _If I hadn't been so stupid and wanting to perform…Tee was right about me not using my head, and look where it's got us. My friends can't always be there to come to the rescue, after all. _Looking at Tejina, he inclined his head slowly. _Go on, run._

Tejina's eyebrows furrowed behind the glasses as she glared back at him. _Not on your life, dummy. _She too had felt a surge of guilt. _It's all my fault for stealing that key._

Sighing, Timbre resorted himself to Veneer' condemning voice as the hunter kneeled down, looking him straight in the eye. Blinking furiously, he found himself unable to break away from the steely gaze of the adult.

"Why are you wearing dark glasses at night? I thought they were used primarily to block the glare of sunlight."

"W-well…it was for the act, you see, an-"

"But the act is over, isn't it?" Veneer didn't smell any better close up than he did from a distance. Timbre recoiled instinctively as Veneer's face leered a bit closer.

"Veneer!" Viscen warned. "You're intimidating the witness. That's duress, you know."

Veneer ignored the Captain. "So why are you still wearing them?" Veneer held up the lantern so that it shone directly in the boy's face.

"Well, I-" The glasses, though reflecting a glare, couldn't hide the worried look on Tim's face. Tee held her breath, wishing she could do _something_, but was unable to.

"Take them off, then, if you don't need them any more," Veneer dared, the lantern still swinging in front of his face. Timbre knew if he took the glasses off it would be all over. That light would reflect off his inhuman eyes, Veneer would sound the alarm, and Tim would be better off dead. But Timbre wasn't about to give up passively.

"I don't want to," he said, sticking out his jaw stubbornly. Veneer snarled at this defiance.

"Don't be an idiot, I can see right through you!" He yelled, and was about to snatch the glasses off of the boy's face when-

"Wait!" Seven voices yelled at once, and there was a clattering of footsteps as some certain friends finally arrived on the scene. All of them looked winded, as if they'd been running around a lot recently. With them was a single glowing orb, purple in color.

Veneer froze in mid grab, and looked, wide-eyed, at the new arrivals. "More kids…?" he growled a little.

"Yeah!" Sond stomped over to Veneer and swatted his hand out of the air. "You leave our friend alone! He needed those glasses for medical reasons 'cause the glare hurts his eyes, and you were gonna blind him! Meanie!" She glared daggers at the man.

Timbre almost laughed aloud in relief.

"We were real worried about you guys," Kafei said seriously. "You disappeared all of a sudden and we couldn't find you anywhere. 

Tael piped up. "You guys sounded great, though!"

Ty grinned. "You really did," he agreed.

"Yeah," Nick nodded.

Viscen chuckled after he got over his initial surprise. "So I take it you're all friends?"

Timbre looked from Tejina to Sond, and to the other children's faces, even Link. "Yeah," he agreed, grinning. "We _are_ all friends."

Chiron and Nick grinned. "Yep, we're all just _such_ good friends!" Chiron said, smirking as Ty and Link exchanged dark looks.

"You die tonight, monkey boy," Link gritted.

"Not if I get you first," Ty muttered back.

"Ow!"

"Ow!" Both boys suddenly winced as Sond innocently withdrew her leg, trying not to arouse suspicion. This wasn't the impression they needed to make on Viscen or Veneer at the moment. At all.

"Behave, or I'll kick you both in the shins again," she warned quietly. "We're trying to rescue them, not incarcerate them…"

Kat nodded, trying to look innocent. "That goes for all of you," she said pointedly.

"Eh?" Viscen blinked.

"Eheh, nothing." Kafei laughed nervously.

"Ah, you're Dotour's younger son," Viscen stated, looking at the purple-haired boy and smiling. "Where are you kids all staying? The Inn?"

"Uh, nope. Everyone's staying at our house for the festival, Mom let them."

"Nice of her to offer," Viscen said. 

Kafei nodded eagerly. "Yeah, though Tee's staying with Kei and Ana at the Inn, since they have to travel and stuff."

Viscen blinked. "Right. So, how 'come you didn't compete all together, as a group?"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Veneer said suspiciously. 

"Umm…." About a dozen glances were exchanged between them. Finally, Nick interposed.

"Cau'…th' didn' wanna, 'riginally…" Nick mumbled in his funny accent.

Veneer, still holding the lantern up, raised an eyebrow. "_What_ did that br- I mean, kid say to me?" He snapped, annoyed that he had been interrupted. Then, suddenly he squinted at Nick. "Something funny is going on here. That boy's wearing gloves too-". 

"We didn't want to go, originally," Tee clarified, interrupting whatever train of thought Veneer might be having. "But we changed our minds at the last minute, that's all…" Veneer grunted, but still had a suspicious glint in his eye.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" Viscen chuckled heartily, clapping Timbre on the back.

"Oof!" Viscen was a large adult, after all, and Timbre only a small boy. The impact had practically winded the boy, and knocked him over in the process. Picking himself off, he blinked heavily several times.

"Uh oh," Link said suddenly, looking a bit shocked.

"Not good." Chiron pointed out with wide eyes.

"Opposite of good, in fact…" Tael said, wings drooping.

"What?" Timbre said, confused. Looking around at all the slack jaws, he blinked. Then he looked down. Before him on the ground lay a pair of dark glasses. With a sickening lurch, he recognized them as the ones that had previously been attached to his face. Viscen's hearty clap had managed to knock them off, and now he was receiving the full glare of Veneer's lantern in the face.

And his eyes were now reflecting a healthy inhuman viridian glow.

Sitting on the roof of the Inn, Kasumi sighed as below he heard somebody yell. He just knew something like this was going to happen, he had felt it in his bones for the past few days. All feelings of uneasiness aside though, he wished reverently that it was a clear enough night tonight. Glancing up at the sky, he noted no clouds, just lots of stars. Great. He hadn't wanted to have to interfere like this, but if it were a last resort, then he had no choice…

Standing up, shook his head, his eyes unusually clear. Bending his knees, he jumped the unnatural distance to the roof of the Milk Bar effortlessly, and with no sound. Before his foot had even touched the thatch of the roof for a second, he had launched to the next roof. Nobody would notice him if he kept this up. Well, not _yet_, anyway…

Boy, that crowd below was in for a surprise soon enough.

Shortly after Timbre's glasses fell off, all chaos had broken loose. Veneer had given a rather loud yell of "I KNEW IT!" and leapt for Timbre, only to hit the ground hard as five or so children dogpiled suddenly on him. Wheezing and winded, the hunter had rolled to his feet quickly, as Viscen started pulling kids off of him.

"Are you brats insane!? They're getting away!!"

"That's the _point!!_" Sond gritted, as she and Kat pinned the large man's boots to the ground.

"Gerrof me!" Veneer snarled, "You don't know what you are doing!"

Timbre and Tejina had pointedly become absent from the scene, and with great alacrity. The only proof of their previous presence was a pair of dark robes, and a pair of dark glasses, thrown in a crumpled pile as they had run. Tael, too, had disappeared along with the wolves. Veneer brushed himself off, noted the direction of the robes and sped off quickly northwards, yelling.

"STOP THOSE KIDS!!"

"Ow." Kat said finally. "Would whoever is standing on my ankle please get off?"

"Well someone has to get off my back first," Ty grumbled.

"Guys, we have to stop Veneer!" Kafei said, squirming out onto the ground.

"Yeah!" Link said. "Just a sec, let me get off of…what is this?"

"My hand," Chiron gritted.

"Oops, sorry."

Viscen roughly pulled the tangle of kids apart, with a look of concern. Everybody was in various states of disarray, although no lasting damage had been done. Viscen put his hands on his hips. "Hold on one moment. First, somebody here is going to have to explain exactly what is going on here. Did Timbre knock over that crate or not?"

"He…he did, yes…" Sond began miserably, "But-"

Viscen held up a hand. "And what did Tejina-" He stopped in mid statement. "Wait a second, I thought you were-"

"I'm not Tee," Sond admitted. "Tee was hiding from Veneer, and well, you showed up an' I panicked…sorry…"

"Nevermind," Viscen said gruffly. "But what does she have to do with this? And why was she hiding from Veneer?"

Kat shuffled, examining a bruised elbow. "It's complicated…see she was there when the crate fell over, but she didn't have anything t'do with it, but Veneer might think that-"

"Okay, that's been established. _He_ did the deed, _she_ was just a bystander. Unfortunately I don't have much control over what might happen, as your friends _did_ cause a stir around here…that's disturbing the peace."

"But he didn't _mean _it!" Kat argued. "It could've been anyone!"

"And he even left an apology!" Sond added.

"Be that as it may," Viscen said, "I can't just tell my Guards to-"

"He's harmless!" Ty grated. "Just because he's-." Sond coughed and nudged Ty. "Well, everyone's entitled to a mistake, right?"

Viscen sighed. "I suppose, he did seem like a decent little fellow, but still, you have to answer for wrongs done."

"Bu' i' Veneer catch' up to 'em, they en' gonna 'ave a chan' t'answer t'anything!" Nick said urgently.

Viscen looked at all the faces, and finally sighed. "Very well. I agree, we cannot let Veneer do anything rash…I mean, I did hire him to exterminate-"

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't know what the real cause was, I apologize." Viscen felt unnerved. The looks the children were currently giving him did not belong on the faces of innocent ten-year-olds.

"So if he catches him, he's toast," Chiron said carefully.

"Ba'sically," Nick agreed.

Kat nodded. "Right! We've gotta stop Veneer quickly, so we'd better split up so we'll find him quicker. Okay, Sond, Ty, Link…you three take the eastern route, Kafei and I'll take the western route around the stage, and Nick and Chiron can go with the Captain. You three need to find Kei and Ana, okay?"

"Right!" All the kids eagerly split up. Viscen stood, confused.

"Bu-" Viscen was a bit flabbergasted. Being a Captain, he just wasn't used to being ordered around by kids. It seemed just so abnormal.

"Come on, we have to find Kei and Ana!" Chiron urged the Captain, running off towards the Festival, the opposite way Veneer had taken. With a shrug, Captain Viscen jogged after the kids, clanking metallically in his armor.

All wagers were off, as far as Timbre and Tejina were concerned. They were both back in wolf form, charging northwards as quickly as they could go. Unfortunately in a place like Clock Town, being a city surrounded by walls, this inevitably led to a dead end. Paused in front of the darkened windows of the Mayor's residence, they both stared around, in a good panicked state. Between them, Tael fluttered, flickering with distress.

It was no use trying to leave through the gates, each gate was still posted with a pair of Guards each. Maybe if there had only been time, they might have worked out a way to slip past them unnoticed. Unfortunately, time being the precious commodity it was, was scarce. Already Veneer's yells were alerting the Guards.

"STOP THEM!"

Tee looked at Tim with wide eyes. "Now where? We can't run forever!"

"Maybe if you guys hid somewhere. Where's the last place you'd normally go?" Tael said rhetorically.

Timbre put his lupine brain to the test, staring at the ground. Tael orbited his head, agitated. Anxious, Tee did a slight dance in place, agitating him even more.

"Hurry up, would you?!"

"Arg, thinking…thinking…"

"Oh no, oh no, he's here…I can see him, but don't think-" Tael never did finish his sentence.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Tee jumped at the sound of Veneer's scream. At that exact same moment, however, Timbre's ears stood up as his brain suddenly decided to function.

"I've got it! Follow me!" He flung himself in a westerly direction, headed towards North Clock Town. Behind them they could hear the loud thuds as Veneer's boots pounded the pavement. They might be smaller and faster than he was, but he was still dangerous, and they still had no clear route of escape.

Veneer must have been aware of this, for he hollered at their retreating tails, "You can't run forever!" After that they were too far out of earshot to hear anything more, which was probably a good thing. The Guards at the gate stared after Veneer, confused. The hunter turned around, cursing, and glared at them with flashing gimlet eyes.

"Look," Veneer snapped at them. "Just…don't let anyone…or any_thing_, by those gates! We've found our culprits, and if they're blocked off from leaving, then they can't escape."

The Guards nodded slowly. Veneer was under the Captain's orders, after all.

"Where…exactly…are we headed?" Tejina panted, trying to keep up the breakneck pace. Tael, who was quickly fatiguing from high-speed flight, had decided instead to cling to Timbre's left ear. It was annoying, but better than losing him.

Timbre stared directly forward as he slowed to a trot. They were now well into North Clock Town, and although the entrance to Termina Field to the right was tempting, it too was guarded. "Up that incline there. See the cave? Yeah, in there. And don't make a sound, or you'll wake her up."

"Huh?" Tejina's confusion wasn't sated, even as they slipped quietly into the dark hole. As her eyes quickly adjusted to the light difference, her nose picked up a peculiar damp scent. Water? It was definitely humid in this cave, and as they moved towards the dimly lit back of the cave, Tee found out why.

Lit by an unknown but soft light source was a large, perfectly circular pool of water, flawlessly reflective and without a ripple. Intrigued, Tee walked straight up to the rim of the pool, cocking her head at her reflection. She giggled.

"Shh!" Timbre warned.

That was true, last thing they needed was to make noise. They were still being chased. She followed Timbre as he circled the pool. Tael abandoned Timbre's flickering ear and hovered quietly over the pool, a perfect duplicate violet orb reflected in the water below.

"I'd ask her for help," he said soberly, "but…well, I don't know if she would or not."

"Who?" Tee asked, curiously.

"The Great Fairy." Tael said, somehow understanding Tee's questioning growl. "I mean, we did help _her_ out of a jam once, but…"

"You did?" Tee whispered, interested.

"Yeah, she was split into pieces by a curse, and…well…ever since then, she's been rather overly thankful-ack!" Timbre's front paw slipped, and landed with a resounding SPLAT in the pool. Ripples flowed outward from that one spot, disturbing the perfect mirror and causing their reflections to subtly distort.

"Did somebody call me?" A dulcet female voice echoed through the cavern.

"Uh…no!" Tael said, somewhat stupidly. Down below, Timbre shook his now damp paw with annoyance. 

With a cackle that befitted an old witch rather than a Great Fairy, she emerged. Tee blinked. She was like a giant floating dryad, clothed in ivy and in possession of a great amount of flowing tresses, which undulated from her scalp in three ribbons. Peering around, the Great Fairy of Magic quickly spotted Tael.

"Why _hello,_ Tael!" She started, sounding much too enthusiastic about her visitor. "What brings you here? Did you bring friends?"

"Um." Tael stammered, looking apologetically at the pair sitting below.

The Great Fairy laughed again, even more piercingly this time. Allowing herself to hover lower, she peered at her other two guests.

"Wolfos?" Her brow furrowed. "No, wait…wolves, that's it. Well, you're a rare lot, 'specially to be around _this_ town. I suppose you've heard about the news-"

"Yes," Timbre said shortly, returning to human form. 

"Oh, it's you, Timbre," the Great Fairy seemed taken aback, and she hovered a few feet lower than normal. "I didn't know that you were a wolf…"

"Eheh…" Timbre said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "That's kind of why we're in here, we're being pursued by a rather unfriendly man, you see…"

"Why?" The Great Fairy stared Tim in the eye.

Tee also became human and piped up. "It's a long story." She quickly explained the situation. The Great Fairy nodded at intervals, looking interested.

"Well," she said finally. "That _is_ quite a pickle. Hopefully your friends are on your trail too. They'll be certain to help you out."

"So you'll let us hide in here?" Timbre said hopefully.

The eyes oriented on the boy. "Unfortunately, my charge and alliance lie with Clock Town. And your actions do technically put you against Clock Town's law."

"For goodness sake!" Timbre half-yelled in exasperation. "It was an accident! And a really minor one at that!"

"But sometimes, we must answer to our actions, young one." The Great Fairy murmured. "Besides, if Veneer is searching as completely as you say he is, it is only a matter of time before he finds the need to search my Fountain." She folded her arms. "And there are not many good hiding places here."

Both children looked a bit crestfallen.

Smiling not unkindly, the Great Fairy added, "I didn't say I would not help. Although I cannot interfere directly, offering you advice does not violate my alignment. And I offer you this advice: seek out friends, for they are always willing to aid you, as you aid them. Good luck!" With a final cackle, the Great Fairy disappeared in a burst of light.

"Well," said Timbre after a beat, "That was nice and cryptic."

"Not really, I think what she meant was to find your friends. Or maybe Kei and Ana. Then it'll be all of us against Veneer, instead of just the two of us."

"Three." Tael said.

"Three, sorry. Safety in numbers and all."

"So, I guess we can't hide in here after all," Timbre said, walking towards the exit. He ran a hand through his hair. "Pretty pointless side track."

"Hey, you got some advice at least," Tael said. "And at least she didn't ask us to stay for cookies. She _always_ bakes oatmeal, and I _hate_ oatmeal."

So far, Veneer had examined several possible hiding places in North Clock Town. The entrance could be ruled out, as the Guards there were alert and hadn't spotted anything, even though it was very dark. And even a bunch of idiots like Viscen's Guards wouldn't have missed something like two animals trying to use the gate.

North Clock Town was deserted, and unlit. The Festival, taking place near the tower had leeched all occurrences away from the small field. Seeing as it was so dark, Veneer's search was forced to a painful slow crawl. He was determined not to leave a single bush unrustled, or a single corner unexplored. But North Clock Town was soon devoid of secret areas that Veneer hadn't searched, except of course, for the most obvious. That large cave…Veneer remembered Viscen mentioning it being some kind of shrine, or fountain. Squinting, he furrowed a brow.

"There's no way they'd be _that_ obvious…" he muttered to himself.

Off to the side, several groups of people had arrived. Sond, Ty, and Link peered out of the dark into North Clock Town. Their route had taken them around the right side of the Milk Bar, following the route that Veneer had supposedly taken. Halting at the entranceway, Link held a finger to his lips and pointed at Veneer. His companions nodded silently in agreement.

For once, Ty and Link were not fighting. It was one thing if it was just them bickering during an otherwise peaceful moment, but when something serious came up, their rivalry was often strangely forgotten. Reveling in this alliance, Sond inclined her head as Veneer walked towards the Great Fairy's Fountain.

"Look!" She hissed, pointing towards the cave at the top of the incline. The other two followed her questing finger.

Peering around the rim of the Fountain's cavernous hole were two small heads, one blue-haired, the other black. Hovering over their shoulders was a glowing purple pinlight. Ty's tail bristled.

"Hsst!" Ty hissed urgently, waving at them. This was difficult, seeing as he wanted to get their attention whilst leaving Veneer unalerted. "Psst! Hey! Over here! Look!"

"I don't think they're gonna see us in time…" Link said, biting his lip. "Waving isn't doing any good!"

"I know…" Sond said delicately. "I've got a better idea." With a triumphant look she pulled out an arrow. Here was the tricky part. She didn't want to charge a Light Arrow up _all_ the way, as that would be a dead giveaway to the hunter. But if she only charged it a _little_…

As if in response to her thoughts, a tiny warm glow, smaller than a firefly, appeared at the extreme tip of the arrow. It was so small, it barely cast any light at all. That wouldn't do.

"Give it a little more," Ty suggested.

"Okay…" Sond squinted in concentration, and before their eyes, the small pinprick inflated to the size of a marble. It was now glowing substantially.

"That'll work," Link said approvingly. "Now hold it up."

Sond did so, waving it slightly for good measure. They were rewarded with two heads turning their way. "Good! They've seen us!"

"Yeah, but now what? Veneer's right _there,_ in fact, he's going _towards them_. What are we supposed to do about that?" Ty sighed.

"I dunno, distract him?" Sond suggested. "I've done it before."

"Hey guys, look…" Link pointed off to the left. "There's Kafei." There was no mistaking that purple shock of hair, even from a distance. And the small brown-haired figure with him could only be Kat. The second group had arrived. Sond waved her muted light arrow some more.

The small Kafei turned his head, and smiling, poked the equally miniscule Kat on the shoulder and pointed. They both turned and waved. Ty waved back, then pointed over at Veneer, who was still stalking quietly towards the Fountain. Then he pointed to the entrance and nodded. Seeming to understand, Kat gave the thumbs up. She then busied herself, removing something from her pocket.

"You didn't stick that stuff in _her_ pockets too, Ty?" Link said uncomfortably. He was glad it was so dark, nobody noticed the dark stains if they couldn't be seen very well.

"No." Ty said simply. "That's a slingshot she's taking out."

"A slingsho-Wait a second, that's mine!" Link protested.

"She borrowed it the other day, don't you even remember?" Sond asked.

"Not really. What's she gonna do with it?"

"We'll see."

Kat loaded a small seed (or maybe a stone, it was hard to tell at a distance) into the slingshot. Flashing a wicked grin at them, she took aim at Veneer's exposed backside, pulled the strap as far back as it could go, and fired.

**ZIIIIP! CRACK!**

It was like a bee had stung the man. He jerked viciously upright, spine curved like a bow, eyes stretched wide in surprise. The sharp, loud exclamation that Veneer emitted as he did so was quite creative.

Link snickered. "I didn't know that word could be used like _that_," he said, keeping a hand over his mouth so that his laugh wouldn't carry.

"That's great and all, but now…" Ty trailed off as Veneer now turned his head towards the entrances, suspicious. "Now he'll find _us_, and…well…that could be a bad thing."

Sond had another idea though. Dousing the light arrow before Veneer noticed it, she strung it on the bow and took aim. However, she wasn't planning on hitting Veneer. She had to get this just right…closing one eye, she sighted along the shaft until she spotted her target. That group of seemingly innocent bushes…

"What are you doing?" Link hissed. "Those are Keaton bushes. If they're disturbed, they'll-" Then his blue eyes brightened as he clonked himself on the forehead. "Well, that answers _my _question…"

"Good. Now be quiet so she can aim right. She doesn't have many arrows left to waste." Ty warned, as Sond cleared her throat importantly.

"Three…two…one…fire!"

**ZWIIISH! THUD!**

The arrow rocketed like a bolt directly into the center of the bushes with a loud rattle. For a moment, the bush quivered, as if completely outraged at being shot at. Then, a moment later, the entire group of bushes began to rustle loudly, individual plants uprooting themselves with much swishing, twisting, and crackling.

"What the-" they heard Veneer exclaim, and even the passive Guards turned their heads towards the commotion. Veneer picked himself up, and ran (with a slight limp, to everyone's satisfaction) towards the disturbance. The bushes were now trundling away, moving rather quickly for immobile plants.

"You're in there, I know it!" Veneer growled, and waded into the moving bushes, which came up barely to his knees. Agitated at this, the bushes all moved away from the man. Veneer finally noticed the mobility of the bushes with a gasp. "Moving bushes…?!" He said, distractedly.

In fact, he was so distracted, he didn't even notice the two lupines that slipped incognitively out of the Great Fairy's Fountain, hugging walls whenever they could. With a self-satisfied wave of his tail, Timbre walked over to Ty and Link, trailed closely by Tee. He looked up at them thankfully, his expression echoed on Tee's as she followed him.

"That was a close one," Tael breathed.

"Just what _were_ you two thinking, anyway?" Sond hissed suddenly, looking down at the pair of miscreants. The look on her face was quite severe, and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Timbre blinked, gave a furry shrug, and looked away, either unwilling or just unable to answer. He was still a bit frightened of what Veneer. Tee looked downcast, staring with her nose pointed to the ground as if she were really tired.

"Yeah, you guys didn't really think, did you?" Sond said. "You worried us half to death! And don't look at us like that," Sond scolded down at the forlorn pair. "It's your own faults for leaving the Laundry Pool."

"Mrr…" Tee grumbled apologetically. Tim too looked a tad sorry.

"In any case, we can't let you two get into any more trouble. We gotta get you out of Clock Town somehow." Ty said after a moment's awkwardness had passed. "Somewhere…where he _can't_ go."

"Any chances of getting over the wall?" Link wondered idly.

"Not unless you can fly," Ty grumbled.

"Well what about if-" Link started.

"No." Ty said firmly, eyes flashing.

"But-"

"Just _no_, alright?" Ty looked a little annoyed, and his tail started to lash from side to side.

"Well, what _do_ we do, then? I mean, Veneer's already getting bored of those Keaton bushes," Link said. Sure enough, Veneer was looking about him, confused, as the Keaton bushes dived fully underground, like so many photosynthetic moles. The hunter looked mad enough to spit. Even from across the dark field they could see his fists shaking.

And then Kafei sneezed.

"Run!" Everybody screamed at once as Veneer's head turned sharply towards the sound, a rather murderous glint in his eyes as he recognized the culprits. Everybody took their own advice, and with a clatter of boots, paws, and whirring(in Tael's case), they quickly ran back the way they came. The two groups merged as they fled down the alleyway between the Milk Bar and the Inn.

"That wasn't good…" Kafei panted.

"You just _HAD_ to have allergies, didn't you?!" Ty snapped at him, running.

"Sorry for breathing!" Kafei snapped back, nearly tripping over his own boots.

Squashed in a row against the Inn's southern wall, they stopped to catch their breath. Nothing could be heard but heavy breathing, as the kids exchanged fearful looks. After a moment, Link spoke up.

"That," Link wheezed between breaths, "Was the scariest thing I have _ever seen_. Did you see his face??? It was like a rabid monkey or something!"

Kat, who was the one closest to the corner, peered around it. "Oh no…"

"What?" Kafei asked.

"Did we lose someone?" Ty asked.

"Is my stain getting worse?" Link asked.

"Arf?" Timbre offered.

"No!" Kat was hyperventilating.

"What's wrong, already?!" Kafei said, exasperated.

"He's _right behind us!!!_" Kat shrieked.

"AAAAH!!" Everybody screamed again, and the chase began anew.

*****

_Yes, I'm cutting it off there. Yes, I KNOW that it's a cliffhanger. Yes, I apologize. Will Veneer catch those meddling kids? Will they escape? That's for next chapter to decide-boy are you in for a surprise! Next chapter will probably be the exciting conclusion, after that there will be an epilogue. Thanks for putting up with this story, it began and ended totally in randomness. Of course, that is the philosophy of Team Random!! Until next time, thank you for reading!_


	14. Part 14: Kasumi ex machina

**"An Act to Follow"**

Disclaimer: No own Zelda. Da Da Da.

*****

_Author's Note: We're on the home stretch, folks! I'm hoping people like this stuff; cause there's more where this came from, and I mean a lot more…unfortunately much of it is still in script format. But Sond and I are working on stuff. In the meantime, do visit these art archives…they're Sond's and mine, and they have pictures of most of the characters in the story on them…plus a few others…_

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Archive.pl?ANO=6648

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Archive.pl?ANO=5346

_I know I've said this before, but I'd like to say a big thank you to Sond. Without her, An Act to Follow wouldn't be here. Thank you!! ^_^ And thank you to all the reviewers and stuff! You guys rock! Oh, and if some of the things characters mention in passing during this chapter is confusing, do not despair. Most of those will be explained in full…eventually. Just keep reading, it'll all make sense, I promise…^_^; This is probably the last 'real' chapter, there's gonna be an epilogue, though. So without further ado, for your approval, I present…_

*****

An Act to Follow – Part 14 – Kasumi ex machina

Nick sighed and gritted his teeth as he had to literally pummel his way through the packed crowd. Since the competition had ended, professional players had once again taken over the stage. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought the Zoras on stage might have been relatives to the Indigo-gos. The music sounded generally the same, anyways.

Behind him, Chiron was having equally as much trouble with the crowd. Periodically both of them would yell out Kei and Ana's names, but it really wasn't too helpful; the crowd was too noisy, and they had as much chance of being heard over the din that a narcoleptic Goron had in successfully learning to swim.

"Nutt'rs," Nick grumbled. "I'm 'bout thi' close t' usin' m'dirk t' poke m' way through…"

"Now now," Chiron said behind him, grunting as he shoved by a rather portly man. "We're not supposed to promote violence." His tone sounded almost begrudging, however.

Behind both of the children, Viscen waded through, trying to keep up. He wasn't having quite as much difficulty in standing upright, being an adult, but he was in constant danger of losing the two smaller companions in the crowd. Finally he had to yell ahead. "Wait up, would you!"

"I dunno if it was such a good idea to bring him along," Chiron remarked to Nick.

Nick had accidentally trodden on someone's foot. "Mebbe, but 'ees th' Captain, 'ee c'n mebbe clear th' _lobo_'s name…" The redhead snorted, nearly slamming headlong into a woman as he dodged insults. "Less' get t'where th' crowd isn' so…" He trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Crowded?" Chiron offered, signaling back to Viscen.

"Tha's it. Cummon…"

Elsewhere, on a nearby roof, Kasumi sat down. He was perfectly still, except for his eyes, which flickered busily, scanning the crowd like a scholar would a textbook. Exhaling, the gray-haired man sighed though his teeth. Any moment now, he'd pick up on where his brother and his friends were. And with them would be Timbre and Tee. Hopefully, although they were on the run, they would have the common sense not to get too separated.

Blinking, he caught a flash of red hair as two small figures pulled away from the crowd. Chiron and Nick. Two down, seven to go.

The tall metallic figure that joined them moments later could only be Captain Viscen. Kasumi raised an eyebrow. No, he wasn't _chasing _them…

As Viscen's figure stooped to talk to the children, Kas realized that, for some odd reason, Viscen was now an ally. _Good,_ he thought. _Maybe he can stop Veneer before anything bad happens_. But still, Viscen was the Captain of the Guard in Clock Town. And their encounter a few days ago had drawn him as a man likely to be misinformed.

No, Kasumi thought. His help would still probably be needed. Now, if only those two would show up, he'd be able to offer that help…

The last thing on the others' minds at the moment was not whether or not they were missed; currently all of their energy was donated to one cause, and one cause alone.

Get AWAY from Veneer.

This was proving harder than expected. For one, he had longer legs, and for another, there were a lot more of them than there was of him. And, although the four-legged members of the group could easily outrun him, they couldn't run forever. And Clock Town was still bottled up, and no means of escape had yet opened up.

They had managed one tactical victory, however. When Kat has cried the warning of Veneer's approach, they'd wisely looped _around_ the Milk Bar and headed back to North Clock Town, instead of taking off southwards. In this way they'd managed to avoid getting caught up in that crowd. And it had confused Veneer slightly.

This was the way Sond's mind sifted through their current situation. They were practically trapped in a round robin. They might shake Veneer off for a while, but he'd eventually find them again, after all, there were only so many hiding places. And with a finite amount of hiding places, this would inevitably end with a confrontation.

And when that happened, they might be in for more than just a little trouble. Sond knew there were more of them than Veneer, but Veneer also had some command of the Guards, and well, he was frankly bigger than they were. It had been hard enough for five of them to hold him down.

Kafei half-tripped over his boots as he looked to his right. They were cutting through North Clock Town, but he managed to point excitedly to one side. A drowsy, half-awake Keaton was grumbling about the ruins of what had been, several minutes ago, a healthy clump of Keaton bushes. The three-tailed fox squinted dimly, watching the shapes of five humans, a dancing purple light, and two lupines as they sprinted along the southernmost wall. Yawning, the ghost fox retreated underground, shrugging and grumbling about a busy schedule.

They were now exiting North Clock Town. As the group's flight rounded down towards West Clock Town's square, Link stalled to a halt, glancing over his shoulder. The rest of the humans followed suit, poised and panting. Timbre, Tee, and Tael halted just in the shadows, peering out from behind a large but neatly stacked pile of sacking. The square wasn't deserted, as two Guards proved. Like all the gates leading out of the city, the Western Gate too was blocked. If they were going to go any further, it wouldn't be without difficulty.

"Nuts," Tee remarked. "Last time I was able t'get out that way."

Timbre just shrugged. He wasn't going anywhere near those Guards. But he kept glancing over his shoulder as well. They couldn't stay here. For all they knew, Veneer might easily come hurtling after them at any moment. 

Link seemed to think otherwise, as he murmured to the others. "I think he's gone. He's not behind us anymore."

Ty too took a hasty glance, tail a twitch. "Yeah, he's not there. For now anyway…" he added darkly.

"Well, best move on…" Link said, looking over to where Tim and Tee stood. "Come on, guys."

"Ixnay," Sond reprimanded him, thumbing over at the two Guards. "Unlike some of us, they can't just waltz by. Veneer told them to keep an eye out for Tim, remember? And they can't just walk by like they are."

"So how do we get by?" Link asked. One of the Guards looked up from a daze.

Kafei looked from Link to Ty, then over to the sacking pile where the wolves hid. "I've got an idea. You two guys come with me. Sond…Kat…" He started ushering Ty and Link towards the sacks. "Uh, go chat with the Guards or something." 

"Thanks a _lot_…" Kat grumbled. She wasn't able to comment further as one of the Guards spoke up with a rattle of armor that echoed dimly throughout the square.

"'Ey you kids, wot'cha doin' out 'ere?" The Guard leaned on his spear, bemused. "Mighty suspicious, y'know, bein' out here alone like this. Been tol' to keep an eye on you kids. Captain thinks youse kids're causin' trouble."

"No, dummy…" The second Guard seemed a little slower than the first. "It ain' th' kids, he said to watch out for. Its those wo-"

"Shaddap!" The first Guard shot a glance at his companion. Turning back towards Kat and Sond, he squinted, his former bemusement turned to suspicion. "What're you doin' 'ere anyway?"

Kat blinked. "Er…we were just going…going to-"

"The Festival!" Sond piped up, noting the dim roar of the crowd to the south.

"Right!" Kafei added, popping up between them. Apparently whatever idea he had thought up was now in action. "See, my Dad wanted us to do an errand for him back at the house, see, and we had to detour because of the crow-"

"Alright, alright," the first Guard interrupted. "You're the Mayor's kid, aren't ya? What kind of 'errand' did he have you do, then?"

"Yeah!" The second Guard added dully.

Kafei pointed over his shoulder at Link and Ty, who were carrying a large lumpy sack between them towards the southern exit. "Had 'ta get some supplies from his house. It's for…um…"

"A surprise, at the Festival!" Kat added wildly. "Top secret, not supposed to tell anyone!"

"Yeah!" Sond added. "Cause it would ruin the fun!"

Behind them, Link accidentally trod on Ty's tail.

"Yeouch! You stupid-" Ty's end of the sack hit the ground with a thump as he whirled, grabbing the offended appendage. Several loose brown hairs floated about his angry face as he yelled at Link. "That hurt!"

Link, who was still clutching his end of the sack, gritted through his teeth. "Not now, not now…pick it up and get going…you can beat me up later, honest, just keep…moving!"

This seemed to placate the injured boy. Ty seized the sack roughly and they hoisted it once again. "I swear…" he grumbled as they finished the journey. "You are _so_ dead when this is over…"

"It was an accident, sheesh!"

The second Guard peered vacantly. "Odd sort of surprise…hope it's nothing dangerous…I could've sworn I saw that sack move when they dropped it…"

"Oh, don't be stupid, stupid." The first Guard glared again at his compatriot. Looking pointedly at Kafei, he nodded. "Right then. Off you go, and don't let me catch you wanderin' about by yourselves again. Or I'll tell your mother where you've been."

Kafei's eyes widened a little. "R-right, sir!" Looking a bit paler than usual, Kafei followed Ty and Link. Kat and Sond just sighed collectively and followed the boys.

As soon as they were out of eyeshot and earshot of the two Guards, Sond seized one of her arrows and sliced open the string tying the sack closed. A rather bedraggled trio of Timbre, Tejina, and Tael flopped out, looking slightly dazed.

"Sorry about that, guys," Kafei apologized. "Spot decision, maybe I shouldn't have had those two carry the sack…"

Ty, meanwhile, had whirled and punched Link in the shoulder the moment he had the chance.

"Oww…" Link groaned. "I didn't do it on purpose, you know…"

"But you promised me I could hit you," Ty said.

"I didn't _mean_ it literally, it was just to keep you going…" Link whined.

Timbre shook himself off, rolling his eyes in obvious annoyance. It was amazing how expressive he could be even when unable to speak an understandable language. Tee blinked several times, cracked her neck, and shrugged. Luckily, despite being sacked (and dropped), none of them seemed to be damaged.

"So, now where to?" Timbre growled, letting his ears fall back.

"Obviously we can't go back the way we came," Tejina replied. "There's always back to the Laundry Pool…or the Inn…or maybe we could have a go at that locked door in the Observatory-" Tee looked up as she was suddenly greeted by six blank stares.

"Anything you guys would like to share with us?" Link said, rubbing his smarting shoulder.

"I've been telling that to them all day," Tael said. "Can't understand a blinkin' word…Kind of wish Kas was here, eh?"

"Yeah," Ty said vaguely. "He disappeared right around the time those two went on stage." The boy inclined his head at Tee and Tim. "Maybe he just wanted a better seat…"

"Anyhow…" Kat said. "I suppose we should go…"

"But where?" Kafei said.

"I think they're deciding for us," Sond said, looking over at Tim, Tael, and Tee, who were starting to walk down the alleyway. In the dim light all they could make out was two vague shapes by purple light. So, they followed them. As they passed by the 'scene' where Timbre had knocked over the crates, Ty whistled through his teeth.

"Well well well," he said sarcastically. "How horrible a crime, think of all the poor people in Clock Town who will have to do without bottles…"

Timbre looked back, with an expression that appeared to be the wolf version of a sheepish smirk. Ty smirked back. "Hey, it could've been anyone."

"Well," Kafei said as he examined the scene. "I'd say they _did_ go a little bit overboard…" He put a hand on his chin. "I mean, I suppose I'd wonder a little with the pawprints and all, but come _on_, why hire a hunter?"

Sond chewed her lip. "Well maybe Viscen was scared-"

"Coward, more like it…" Link grumbled.

"Scared," Sond re-iterated. "I mean, what if you were in his place? What would you do? Basically, the entire town would notice anything he tried to do himself. And what exactly do you think this town would do if they found out there was some large predatory animal loose?"

"Isn't that the case now?" Link smirked, looking over at Tim and Tee.

"Well, what if you didn't know they didn't mean any harm?" Sond said.

"Well…I'd be suspicious, I suppose…" Link said. "Okay, so maybe Viscen had the town in mind, but he didn't need to go hire a psychotic to do his dirty work, did he?! I mean, what if that guy had found Timbe before we'd stopped him, huh?"

There was an answering growl from Timbre's direction as Link got his name wrong yet again.

"Speaking of…I think we'd better get going. Staying in one place like this is awfully bad. Maybe we should bury ourselves in the crowd." Ty mumbled. "Darn it, this whole hiding business is getting so frustrating…if only that stupid Song of Soaring worked-"

"-hasn't since last summer," Link pointed out.

"I know _that_," Ty snapped. "The point is, we can't just keep finding places to hide. We have to physically get _out_ of Clock Town. Leave the premises."

Link scuffed a boot on the ground. "Well, like I said before, you could always-"

"No." Ty said pointedly. "It's too dangerous. I might damage something…"

"Um…" Sond said quietly.

Five pairs of eyes looked over at her.

"I dunno, I was just thinking…well…Ty wouldn't…but Kas kind of just disappeared on us, you know…right after we see Timbre and Tejina on stage…you don't think he's decided to-" She cut herself off. "I dunno, just thinking aloud."

Link swallowed. "You don't mean he'd…help? Well, I mean that _would_ get us out of town, but-"

Kafei blinked. "But where would he fit? He's huge when he-"

"…unless there was some large structure he could sit on…you know, without crushing it by accident." Kat added hesitantly.

Sond looked up. "How about a giant building made of stone, or better yet, a-"

"CLOCK!" Five voices shot out at once. Timbre and Tee, who had been having a quiet idle conversation, looked up in alarm, ears standing straight up. Tael flickered.

"What now?" The fairy squeaked.

"Timbre, Tejina…" Ty said slowly. "We've got to get you to the Clock Tower. Now."

The two looked at each other, puzzled. But after a moment's contemplation, they nodded and stepped forward. Apparently they agreed.

"Right!" Link said, "Off we go then!"

A low chuckle that caused everybody shivers ground through the area. "I don't think so…"

Uh-oh.

Veneer rounded the corner from the south, the exact they had been planning to take. Both Timbre and Tee whirled around, backing away from the man who still smelled horrible. If they hadn't been upwind, they might have been alerted, but that wasn't to be.

"Well well…" Veneer chuckled unpleasantly.

Link looked back the way they had come, only to see the two Guards they'd encountered earlier blocking the way with their spears. There was no way out.

"These two buffoons informed me of a very interesting package you were delivering," Veneer said oily. "I don't suppose live wolves are a legal contraband in this town. Either way, this little game of hide and seek has just ended."

Timbre growled menacingly. There really wasn't a need for translation at this point.

"Shut your gob, you imprudent mutt," Veneer snarled back at Timbre. "You thought you were so clever, didn't you…thought you could stay in this town without being noticed. Thought you could get past me, playing tricks. I should've recognized you the moment we bumped into each other, would've saved me a lot of trouble, and you a lot of running. Well, that all ends now." He retrieved something metallic from his fur-lined boot, which glinted brightly despite the dim light.

Timbre abruptly made a choked noise in the back of his throat. Tee, too, suddenly looked a bit frightened, her eyes widening. 

"You two recognize its make, then, eh?" Veneer smiled, flipping the long throwing knife back and forth between his hands. It was a good foot long, with a hilt wrapped in black leather. He flipped it expertly, and caught it by the blade. "Silver-edged blade. Get stabbed by this beauty, and you'll be trapped in that form." He licked his lips. "At least until it is removed, but that won't happen until you're a corpse."

"You leave our friends alone!" Sond said suddenly, notching an arrow onto her bow, her second to last, onto her bow. Likewise, the other four children readied for a fight. Link drew his sword, Kafei crouched, Kat pulled out the slingshot, and Ty held up his fists, tail lashing from side to side.

"I wouldn't do that…resisting the law can be a very serious offense," Veneer smiled, and the two Guards nodded dimly. "And I am under orders, from the Captain of the Clock Town Guard, to find and destroy these two."

"But why?"

"Well," Veneer said airily, "I originally asked for six hundred rupees, but I'm thinking of doubling the fee, for all the trouble that you've put me through."

"You're doing this for _money_?!" Kat said angrily.

"You make it sound as if I was cheating somebody, my dear," Veneer bowed mockingly. "We all have to get by somehow. How fortunate for me that I've found a line of work that is both pleasurable and profitable. I'd probably kill them even if there wasn't a reward."

"You monster," Link hissed. "They aren't things that you can just…hunt for fun…they're people…it's murder…"

Veneer smiled, ignoring the insults. "I'd put those weapons down if I were you. You see, I'm a very good throw with these knives…and I wouldn't want to hit one of you by accident." Veneer twitched, and a few more silver-edged knives appeared in his hand. "If there's a fight, well…somebody _could_ get hurt…"

Tael growled and flung himself, flashing, at Veneer's face, but this time the hunter was ready. With a careless backhand, he sent the small fairy crashing into the door of the Trading Post with a loud thud. Tael hit the ground heavily with a broken jingle, and his light flickered out.

"Tael!" Ty yelled. "That's it, you've gone too far, Veneer!" He was starting forward when Veneer flipped his arm back suddenly, a knife glinting dangerously between his fingers.

"I'm warning you…one more step…" The hunter smiled. "Do you really want to tempt fate?"

Timbre looked from Tee to his friends, to Veneer. Then he stared at the ground, small brow furrowed in hasty decisions. After a moment, he knew what he needed to do. Looking resolute, he stood up, reverting to human form. "Wait."

Veneer scowled, lowering the weapon. "So, the mongrel decides to speak. What do you want, boy?"

Despite Tee's urgent warnings, Timbre stepped forward bravely, jaw set. "It's me your after, isn't it? Well then why are you after them? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Veneer scowled. "What?" He snapped.

"Waste your time dealing with them, and I'll just get away from you again." Timbre smirked humorlessly. "It's happened before, you know what they're capable of. Do you really want it to happen again?"

Veneer squinted, eyes flickering back and forth from the boy to his companions. "What do you propose I do, then?" He spat angrily, as he realized Timbre was right.

"Let all of my friends go." Timbre glanced down at Tee. "Take me instead, that's what you want, isn't it? Just let them go and I'll surrender." Timbre's eyes looked strangely hooded over as he stared intensely at the hunter.

"Timbe, what are you doing?!" Link gritted.

"Don't do this!" Sond hissed, eyes wide.

The boy turned to them, looking strangely subdued. "Look, you guys, I've been nothing but trouble these past few days. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be in this mess…You've had to bail me out so many times. Sond…Link…you've all had to go through so much trouble just so me and Tee weren't caught. And look how we've repaid you so far. It's time that I helped _you_. See, it's just better this way, alright?" Timbre sniffed busily as if his eyes were watering, and quickly turned away.. "Just go." He bowed his head, locking eyes with Tee. _You run._

Tee's expression was more than surprised. It was shocked. Was he really about to do this, after everything? But why? She drooped visibly, trying to think. Then the Great Fairy's message came back into her memory. _"Seek out friends, for they are always willing to aid you, as you aid them."_ Apparently he was taking that advice to heart. After a moment, she looked back up at him and nodded solidly, waving her tail once.

"Well, is it a deal or not?" Timbre said, turning his eyes once more towards the hunter.

Veneer smiled. "Alright. Surrender, and I promise not to harm any of your friends."

Timbre nodded with downcast eyes, and stepped forward without any resistance. "Agreed." He said, in a tone like a funeral knell, bowing his head and approaching Veneer.

The hunter let out a triumphant yell, and before the boy could change his mind, Timbre found himself half-choked as Veneer's left arm hooked around his neck. He felt his feet leave the ground, and the next thing he knew, one of the silver knives was against his throat. Timbre would've thrashed, but he'd promised to give up. The silver blade felt cold against his throat, and he could barely breathe. Veneer's voice hissed in his ear.

"Now that this silver's on you, you're mostly helpless. But _if_ you or your pals try anything, you'll only die quicker and more painfully. Got that?"

Lights danced in front of Timbre eyes as he looked desperately at his friends.

"Go on," he rasped at them. "Get out of here…"

Veneer chuckled. "Not likely. Guards, they are yours to deal with now."

Timbre's eyes glared up, despite the fact his windpipe was nearly completely blocked. "You said you would let them go!" He choked.

"I said _I_ would, you stupid animal," Veneer smiled spitefully. "I never said anything about the Clock Town Guard, did I? Your _friends_ are in direct in violation of Clock Town's laws, helping a renegade like you escape justice. The Guards are legally obliged to take them all into custody. You don't mess with me without paying the consequences. If they hadn't tried to interfere, maybe they would've gotten off. But not now, not when they've insulted my pride."

"You dirty-" Ty started forwards, eyes on fire.

"One more step, boy, and I'll cut his throat!" Veneer warned, and the arm circled about Timbre's neck spasmed, causing the boy to start choking. "Stand down and drop your weapons - all of you, or he dies now."

"Scum!" Ty was forced to stand down, furiously. Kat lowered the slingshot angrily, and Kafei stood up, biting his lip. Sond and Link dropped their weapons with a metallic clatter, glaring wrathfully at the hunter. 

"If only I'd brought my bombs," Link gritted. "Didn't think we'd need it for the Festival…"

Kat swallowed. The premonition she'd had almost two days ago was returning to her mind. The first day of the Festival, hot and sunny, the second day, dreary and cloudy. And the third day, disaster…"It's just like the Carnival of Time all over again…" she said sadly.

"Well, maybe we can convince the Captain, and Viscen'll be able to save Timbre before Veneer…maybe…" Sond didn't sound too convinced though…

Veneer nodded, his arm relaxing slightly. Timbre wheezed, able to breathe again. "Good. You two!" He snapped at the Guards. "I called for backup, they should be here shortly. Take these five, Viscen'll want to deal with them, I think. Leave this one and the other wolf to me.

"Mm, you sure about that, mister Chatrail?" The less idiotic of the Guards said. "That thing looks mighty nasty…" He glanced over at Tee, who was showing her rather impressive dental array with good effect. "And that other one…"

"Pah, they're just pups," Veneer spat. "I was looking forward to a challenge, too. But it'll have to do, for the amount I'll be receiving." A sound of clanking metal slowly became audible over the dull white noise of the crowd. "Ah, that'll be the reinforcements," Veneer smiled, turning his head towards the sound. "Say goodbye to your little pals, kids. Next time you see them there won't be much left of them to talk to."

Sond and Kat had to physically hang onto Ty's arms to stop him from rushing Veneer.

With a final clatter, six Guards arrived. Tee swallowed apprehensively. There was no way she'd make it through the gate with that many people blocking it at once. She stared desperately over at the kids, but their expressions were as helpless as hers. Timbre's eyes were shut, and he was audibly gagging, despite the weapon at his neck.

"They're all yours," Veneer said scornfully to the Guards, gesturing towards the children with his head. "They're all charged with obstruction of justice."

"Hold it!"

Veneer scowled as the ranks parted and Viscen pushed to the front of the crowd. Behind him trailed Nick and Chiron, and behind them stood Kei and Ana. A bright yellow light hovering near Kei's ear proved to be Tatl. The fairy suddenly gave a long screech as she spied her brother's prone form.

"TAEL!" The yellow light shot over to the threshold of the Trading Post. Behind her, Viscen nodded to Veneer.

"Stand down, Veneer. Let the boy go. Now."

Veneer glared defiantly at the Captain. "Your orders, _sir_, were to bring his head to you." The knife hovered dangerously. "Do you want it now, or later?"

"My orders," Viscen said smoothly, "Was for you to bring me the head of the Wolfos in Clock Town. I never said anything about a wolf. As far as I'm concerned, our contract is null and void, Veneer. There _is_ no Wolfos within the walls of Clock Town."

"You can't do that!" Veneer hissed, his eyes wide.

"I believe I just have, Veneer. Kill that boy, and you'll be charged with murdering him in cold blood in front of about a dozen witnesses, including the Captain of the Guard. Drop him. Now."

Veneer looked wildly about him as if looking for support. There was none to be found. The children were all glaring at him as if their only wish was for the earth to swallow him up. He stared around furiously, then abruptly dropped Timbre, who hit the ground with a yelp. Massaging his neck, the boy coughed weakly, glad that the cold aura of silver had left him. And Veneer hadn't smelled any better up close than he had from a distance.

Nearby, Tatl pulled her brother into a sitting position, slapping his cheeks. "Wake up, bro! Come on!! Wake up!"

Tael's eyes fluttered open as she pummeled him again. "Wha-?"

"He's alive!" Tatl exalted, nearly crushing her brother in a death-hug.

Tael's light suddenly kicked in as he was choked. "That guy, he's gonna-"

"Calm down, they stopped 'im," Tatl said, squeezing the breath out of him again.

Viscen looked to his six Guards, plus the two that had come with Veneer. "You're all dismissed. Thank you." The Guards, puzzled, saluted and marched out.

One paused. "Sir, what should be do about-"

"I'll take care of it, Ensign," The Captain reassured his junior. "Just go."

"Yes sir!" The Guard saluted and left.

When he had left, Viscen glanced down at Timbre and Tee, who had approached the boy.

"You alright there, Timbre?" Tejina looked concerned.

"Never better…" Timbre rasped roughly, though he managed a lopsided grin. "Nothing I haven't had worse of." He coughed again. "Bleah."

Viscen watched this exchange and shook his head in amazement. "I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it myself. You might be paranoid and dangerous, Veneer, but you were right in one way. Some things are not what they seem."

Veneer grunted angrily. "You can't trust them, even when they're that young. I'm telling you…"

Tee growled at Veneer, ears back. "Just shut up."

Kei smirked down at his little sister. "You do realize how much trouble you've caused, right?" Tejina looked crestfallen, and Kei sighed a little. "Don't look at me like that, please…"

Ana sighed. "If she keeps giving him those looks, he'll never reprimand her…"

Nick smirked. "Goo' thin' we foun' Kei an' Ana…"

"Yeah, and luckier still is when we intercepted that group of Guards. Apparently Veneer'd told them to meet him here, armed to the teeth. A little overboard for a few kids, don't you think?"

"I'm telling you, they can't be trusted," Veneer growled through his teeth, shaking his head. The knife turned over and over in his hands. "They'll turn on you someday…I'm telling you…"

"How dare you talk about our friends that way?" Sond burst out angrily. "After all you put them through, too!"

"Look, girl-" Veneer hissed, brandishing his knife.

Viscen caught Veneer's knife arm and yelled in the hunter's face. "Stop this at once, Veneer!" He roared. "Have you gone mad?! Has this assignment robbed you of all your remaining rationale? Think about what you are doing!"

"I am!" Veneer yanked himself out of the Captain's grasp and launched himself with a roar at the wolves before anybody could stop him.

Timbre dodged back. "Run for it, Tee! Go to the Clock Tower!" He yelled hoarsely before changing form himself and dashing towards the South Clock Town exit. Kei made a dive for Veneer's legs, but anger had given the hunter a burst of adrenaline. Kei's arms clasped on empty air as the hunter dodged and followed his prey, refusing to give up.

"Oh no…" Chiron moaned as Veneer whipped around the corner. It took everybody a second more to react. Kat and Sond jumped up, retrieving their weapons.

"Come on!" Sond hissed at them all, and before anybody could say otherwise, she and Kat ran off, followed by Nick, Chiron, Ty, Kafei, and Link. The adults' cries were ignored as they, too, vanished.

"Wait a second! Dang!" Kei pounded the ground with his fist from his prone position on the ground. He hadn't landed very gracefully after missing Veneer. "There they go again…"

"We're going to have to follow them," Ana said to Viscen as she hauled her husband to his feet. "No telling what Veneer'll do, he's obsessed!"

"We're coming too!" Twin voices from the brother sister pair of fairies wafted from above as the two took flight. Hovering busily above Viscen's head, they yelled in unison. "They're headed for the Clock Tower, right?"

"Right!" said Viscen. "I'm still completely confused about all of this, you realize." He added as an afterthought, making Ana and Kei roll their eyes.

"Just come on!" They said in unison, hurrying off.

Tejina wasn't sure weather or not the wheezing sound she was currently making was due to the fact she was winded or because she was scared. Probably both. Bursting out into South Clock Town, she gave a mighty leap, hurtling over the golden Deku Flower next to the gateway, narrowly missing it's portly occupant.

The Deku Salesman popped out of the flower irritably, squeaking. "You pesky dogs! I have the right mind to go a-EEP!"

The Salesman made a sound like a deflated squeak-toy as Timbre suddenly landed on his head, knocking the creature's fez askew. Bouncing off of the enraged Deku's head, Timbre sprang after Tee, calling over his shoulder, "Sorry!!"

"Yes, and a 'Bark bark,' to you, too, Fido!" The Salesman squealed, shaking a fist at them. He retreated huffily back into his flower as moments later, Veneer burst by, knife in hand. He was just able to spot the two as they disappeared behind the crowd.

"Tim, there's the Tower, now what?" Tee yelled frantically behind her. A forest of legs, thighs and feet surrounded her, and she screwed her eyes closed as she coughed up stirred up dust.

"We gotta get somewhere where he can see us!" Timbre yelled, above the roar of the crowd and the twang of the Zora band, which was now playing their tenth encore. Lucky for them, the crowd was too busy with the music to notice them between their feet. But they were also in danger of being trampled. Sometimes inconspicuity was a double-edged weapon.

"What? You're making no sense!" Tee yelled back, tail swishing.

"Just trust me! We need to- Wait a second, we could use that ledge I was on-"

"What?!"

"There's a ledge on the Clock Tower, right above where the stage is. If we could get up there, he'd see us for sure!"

"But so would everybody else!" Tee argued.

"By that point it won't matter anyway!" Timbre said. "Problem is, the ramp to get up on the ledge is on the right side of the Tower. We're gonna have to wade through this crowd."

Behind them, a very unwelcome voice could be heard, barely, if they strained their ears to hear.

"Out of my way! Out!" Veneer shoved crowd members aside like tall grass. "I know you're in here, you won't get away this time!" People were beginning to give the hunter a wide berth as they noticed the weapon he was carrying.

Tejina looked down her nose at Timbre. "You'd better be right about all this…" she warned as they started to thread their way eastward through the crowd.

"I am, don't worry!" Timbre dodged aside, moving his forepaw out of the way seconds before a large boot would have stamped upon it.

Tejina snorted, hopping forward to avoid that boot's twin. "Hey, what exactly can Kasumi do to get us out of here, anyway?"

"You'll see…" Timbre said vaguely. "Hey, there's the ledge, I can see it from here!" Sure enough, there was enough break in the crowd to see the ledge he had been talking about. Tee coughed from dust kicked up by countless feet.

"Good riddance," she said. "It's too dusty down here."

"There he goes!" Link yelled, pointing at Veneer as he dove into the crowd. "Wow, he must _really_ be crazy, braving that crowd…"

"Yeah, who would've known the Zora band had such a rabid following? They aren't even the Indigo-gos…" Chiron commented.

"Guys, if Veneer went into the crowd…" Kat said, "You do realize that means that-"

"So did Tim and Tee…" Sond said. "Wow, if they're willing to take such a risk…I _do_ hope Kasumi does show up. I mean, he'd have to be kind of high up to see them, so-"

"'Ee mus' be on one o' th' roofs," Nick offered.

"But which one? We don't know which one to signal to!" Kafei lamented.

"We don't need to signal," Ty said calmly.

"Why not?" Kafei asked.

"Cause, he's observant. The fact that we're standing here should be enough…" Ty trailed off quietly. "He'll know."

"You sure about that?" Link said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean-"

"Hey, I just know, okay?" Ty snapped. "He is my brother, after all, I think I can be trusted to know things like this…"

"Okay, okay, just asking, sheesh…" Link held up his hands disarmingly, running after the group as they all started towards the crowd.

"Hey guys…" Kafei started.

"What?"

"Uh, they're headed for the Tower, look!" Kafei pointed out two small four-legged shapes as they sprinted up the ramp on the right side of the Clock Tower. "See 'em?"

"And if _we_ can see them, that must mean that Kas can too, right?" Sond asked.

Sond was correct in her assumption. Squinting, Kasumi peered and spotted the two wolves as they broke from the crowd. Timbre was leading them both towards that ledge on the Clock Tower. _Smart move, _Kas thought. _Easily reached area, now if only_-

Veneer burst out of the crowd at that moment, hot on their trail. Kasumi bit his lip and stood up, cape flapping in the wind. It was now or never.

"Alright," he said to nobody in particular. "Here I go…"

"Gimme a boost up, will you?"

The platform that led to the ledge had a small obstacle – a five-foot obstacle. In order to reach the platform, one had to jump up onto the ledge and pull oneself up, or get a boost. Timbre couldn't make it up by himself normally in either form, so having a second body to boost was rather welcome.

Tee strained her shoulders as she supported the other wolf's weight. Gritting, ears back, she growled. "Hurry up, would ya? You're not exactly a lightweight, you know!"

"One second!" With a grunt, Timbre managed to grab the edge of the ledge and lever himself up. He disappeared over the edge with a flick of his tail. "I'm up!"

"That's great," Tee grumbled. "So now how am I supposed to get up?"

Timbre's head appeared over the edge. "Good question!"

Tee rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I hope you have a good solution, cause Veneer _is_ still behind us, you know…" She risked a hasty glance behind her, only to have her worst fears confirmed. Veneer was quickly battling past the crowd, his eyes locked upon his target. In less that a minute, he would be completely caught up to them. And if Tejina wasn't imagining things, that silvery glint in his right hand was that hunting knife-

Tejina shuddered as Timbre yelled down at her.

"I'll give you a paw up…just jump!"

"But it's too high, I don't have enough leverage," Tee argued. Veneer was getting closer. "Even if I get the edge, I don't think I can pull myself up"

"Just trust me!" Timbre yelled again. 

"Okay…" Tee gulped, and put the idea of looking behind her out of her mind. Bracing her hindquarters, she attempted a leap.

"Ack!" Too short. She'd missed the ledge by a good foot.

"Try again!"

"Easy for you…to say!" Tejina grunted, trying to jump again, and failing. "See…I'm not used…to jumping…straight up and down…"

"Try again!"

"If you say 'try again' one more time, I'm gonna bite your nose off," Tee warned, getting frustrated and panicky in the light of the situation.

"You gotta get up here first!" Timbre said urgently, looking up. Veneer was just battering aside the last few member of the crowd. Eyes wide, Tim urged Tee on. "Come on, come on…"

"ARRGH!" Frustrated, Tee flung herself upwards, buoyed by feminine ire. She managed a one-pawed catch of the ledge, and panicked, managed to secure the other immediately. "Whew."

"Don't relax yet," Tim warned, hovering anxiously. "You still have to get up without falling…" He didn't want to inform her of the fact that Veneer was less than 15 seconds away. "Come on now…"

Tee's hindpaws scrabbled helplessly at the ledge, but she wasn't able to pull herself up without any leverage. "Help me up!" She gritted. "I'm starting to sli-AAAH!!"

"Tee!" Before Tim could do anything, Tejina's forepaws slipped. The panicked wolf's jaws instinctively snapped in an attempt to break her fall. They miraculously did found purchase – in Tim's left ear. 

"YEOUCH!" Timbre cried, yelping. It wasn't so much the fact that her teeth were lodged in his ear as much as the fact that it now felt as if he'd gained an anvil as an earring. He nearly was pulled off the edge himself headfirst before he dug his claws in and saved himself a trip. His head was slowly being pulled downward by Tee's gravity, much to his pain and displeasure. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Mrrrphmmm…" Tee grunted, eyes wide. She'd managed to stay her fall, but would remain up in this position only if her jaws remained tightly clamped on Timbre' ear. "Mrrrrmphm!!!"

Apparently this mumbled exclamation meant, 'pull me up.' Timbre winced and braced himself. He tried lifting his head, and found it possible, if not extremely painful. Straightening, he slowly walked backwards. His ear seared painfully as it unwillingly found itself Tee's lifeline. The stranded wolf was slowly pulled up, until she was able to find purchase on the slippery ledge.

"Owww…" Tim relaxed a little as his headache receded slightly. Quickly, Tejina scrambled onto the ledge, letting go of Timbre's ear, and not a moment too soon.

A curse rang out as Veneer's knife closed on empty air. Scooting backwards, both Tim and Tee glowered at the man who still chased them despite everything.

"Now," Tee panted as she watched Veneer pull himself onto the ledge, "Now would be a good time for Kasumi to do whatever he's gonna do to help…"

"I agree…" Timbre gritted, his injured ear twitching. "Come on Kas…where are you?" He stared upwards at the sky, which was riddled with wispy clouds and stars. "Please…"

"Hah," Veneer chuckled, clambering onto the ledge with little difficulty despite his size, "Nowhere to run this time. You could always jump I suppose…" Veneer stared down at the stage, where the Zora band had abruptly suddenly stopped playing. The crowd peered upwards, confused murmurs and hisses floating up amid the flickering torches. "But even if you jump I can still throw this blade. And I never miss."

Timbre growled, ears back.

"Scared, are you?" Veneer mocked venomously as he closed in. 

In response, the wolf stepped forward boldly, brow furrowed. "Bring it on…" He growled.

"_Not_ scared, then?" Veneer spun his knife, readying himself to strike. "Well…maybe you should be…"

But just as Veneer was starting forward, something happened.

**BOOM!**

The Clock Tower shook heavily, as if the entire town had suddenly been struck by a giant's fist. The small earthquake rumbled loudly, and the crowd below them began to shout aloud in alarm. Timbre and Tejina scrabbled for purchase, nearly losing their balance as they found their equilibriums disoriented. Veneer too stumbled, nearly losing his weapon.

"What the…"

He didn't have the time nor the care for any more words as he stared upwards at the Clock Tower, slack-jawed. Below him, the crowd was suffering similar loss of voice as they stared upwards at what had caused the sudden earthquake.

A massive blue-gray dragon perched on the Clock Tower like an enormous living gargoyle, scales glinting like mirrors in the glow of the firelight. Foreclaws resting on the top of the muraled face, it stared down its long brownish muzzle at the crowd. Two spiraling horns grew on its crown, framing a massive mane of gray tufty hair that ran down the dragon's long neck. The creature's wings cupped around the Clock Tower, half unfurled, like a mother goose about its nest.

With a deep rumbling purr that resonated throughout South Clock Town, the dragon lowered its head ponderously, until it was level with the ledge. The knife dropped from Veneer's nerveless grasp as he suddenly found himself staring into a massive gray eye, which in itself was easily larger than Veneer himself. The eye blinked.

On the same ledge, Tee cowered. "Wha…what is this thing?" She half-squeaked, fur standing on end. Timbre however, seemed quite unperturbed.

"Don't ask questions, just get on!" Timbre said, approaching the gigantic head.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Tee blinked wildly.

"Not really, I just want out of this city. Don't you?" Tim smirked, twisting his head to one side. He was enjoying this immensely. For once Tee was the one stuttering.

"What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed, looking both scared and exasperated at the same time.

"Well, remember when I said practically the only way we'd get out of this city alive is if we sprouted wings and flew out?" He gestured with his nose towards the dragon's head. "Well, here's the next best thing. We're now leaving Clock Town, thanks to Kasumi."

Tee stared as realization hit her like a home run bat. "You mean that's-"

Timbre nodded, and behind him, the giant dragon's eye winked.

"Come on up," Timbre said, grinning. "We're in for quite a ride."

Down below, Kei, Ana, and Viscen were among those who had gone slack-jawed. They drew level to the group of children they had been pursuing, though their eyes remained locked to the Clock Tower. The two fairies hovered on either side of Kei's shock of hair, for once without anything witty to say.

"Oh…my…" Kei swallowed. "Am I going crazy, or do I see what I think I see?"

Viscen just nodded dumbly.

"I wouldn't worry too much," a small voice said to Kei's right. It was Sond.

"Huh?" Kei sounded a little stunned, unable to blink.

"Yeah, she's right," Chiron said, smirking.

"We're not in any danger. Not too much, anyway," Link quipped.

"He's here to help, you see," Kat added.

"And rather fortunate too-" Ty started.

"Cau' Veneer wa' gonn' catch 'em eventua'lly ot'erwise…" Nick finished.

"Who? What?" Ana managed some coherent thought.

Kafei explained. "Tee an' Timbre are gonna be alright. He's giving them a ride out of town, you see…" The purple haired boy grinned widely along with the rest of his friends, pointing towards the Clock Tower.

"You mean, they're hitching a ride on that…dragon?" Kei could barely choke out the words.

"We have a winner," Link smirked. "Just watch, this could get interesting…"

Veneer could only stare helplessly as he saw his prey clamber onto the dragon's head, lodging themselves firmly at the base of one of the curving horns, amid a tuft of feathery hair. Throat bobbing slightly, Veneer's legs finally gave way as the dragon glared directly at him.

"Grr."

The hunter's nerves had had enough. Abandoning his weapon, Veneer half climbed, half fell off of the ledge in his haste, still unable to make any noise other than a kind of sandpapery rasp. He rolled down the ramp, rolling gently to a stop in a senseless heap at the bottom.

The dragon half-snorted, as if it had found this funny. Just as suddenly as it had, it then lifted its head, staring upwards. The two small passengers whooped as they felt themselves practically flung into the night sky. Clinging tightly, they made sure they wouldn't accidentally become dislodged and be in danger of falling.

The dragon gathered itself up catlike, then sprung into the air, the wings snapping open just as it cleared the rooftops. A massive downdraft from each wingbeat made a wind that blew like a gale through the crowded square, playfully whirlwinding dust and loose leaves about. The flames flickered wildly in a fight to stay alight. The wind slowly died down as the dragon, having gained enough altitude, banked its wings into a glide. It circled the Tower once, then with a thundering trill, flung itself upward, climbing into the dark sky. It's shape slowly melded with the sky as it drew further and further away. Now it was melting into the clouds…Going…going…gone.

The crowd below was completely stunned for half a minute. Nothing could be heard except the sputtering of the upset torches, and the vague rustle as everything that was upset by the downdraft slowly fluttered to the ground. Then, like a wave of rippling grass in a gale, the crowd reacted.

It started with just a single man towards the back of the crowd, clapping slowly. A few companions, then an entire group, slowly joined him. Then like a wave, the entire crowd erupted into applause, cheering, and catcalls.

And nobody was cheering louder than a certain group of children, and their adult companions.

On stage, confusion ran supreme. The head of the Zora band was talking animatedly to both Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, assuring them that they hadn't planned on any special effects during their performance. Madame Aroma threw her hands up in the air, making the Mayor and the Zora flinch. Apparently what she was currently yelling at them wasn't very pleasant.

Another violet-haired adult unattached himself from the crowd, jogging over to the group of children. It was B.K., Kafei's older brother. "Kafei!" The young man gasped, breathlessly. "Did you see-"

"Sure did," Kafei said, as his brother joined the group. B.K. looked over to Kei.

"I needed to make sure I wasn't going crazy, or having some sort of wild dream," B.K. wheezed. "But apparently I'm not dreaming…" He put a hand to his forehead. "And I don't seem to be feverish…"

"Calm down, dear," Ana smiled benignly. Kafei snickered.

"And you," B.K. stared down at his little brother. "Where have _you_ been during all this? Haven't seen you all day practically…"

"Oh, this and that…practicing for the competition and stuff…y'know…" Kafei scuffed his toe against the cobblestone ground.

He didn't have any chance to say anything else, as Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, having found no explanation on the stage, had diverted to the next best thing.

"Captain Viscen!" Mayor Dotour wobbled. "An explanation, please!"

"Indeed!' Madame Aroma huffed, stooping and practically crushing her youngest son in a giant hug. "Thank goodness you're alright, dear!" She wailed.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" Kafei choked desperately, turning a little blue.

Mayor Dotour wore a vexed expression, looking at his Captain. "You've been strangely absent from duty for a while…everything going well with the…you know…"

"It has been taken care of," Viscen murmured quietly.

"Good! Good! Excellent news," Dotour looked slightly less stressed. "But…can you possibly offer an explanation for…tonight's events?"

"Well…uh…" Viscen stumbled over himself, unable to think of anything to say. "Er…"

"What Captain Viscen means to say, Dad," Kafei started, prying himself away from matronly torture, "is that everything is perfectly fine. It was kind of an idea me and my friends had…We had some help from Kei and Ana…"

Kei and Ana coughed gently, and the children all laughed nervously.

"Well, it was our fault," Kafei said. "It was supposed to be kind of a surprise…you and Mom worked so hard to make this Festival great, and we thought maybe for once you needed a break…"

Mayor Dotour, his wife, and his older son exchanged a trio of glances. "Well," Dotour finally said, after a moment's contemplation. "It _was_ quite a surprise…"

"Glad to know everything was under control…" B.K. added.

"But next time, please inform us before you do anything so…spectacular…" Madame Aroma finished, leveling a stern gaze at her young son. Turning to the illusionists, she congratulated them. "I must say, that illusion was most impressive. And so _realistic_!" The large woman shook Kei and Ana's hands. "I can't imagine how you were able to make something like that just appear so suddenly…and the wind effects and everything…"

Kei just smiled and nodded as his hand was pumped vigorously. "Trade secret, ma'am. Trade secret…"

*****

_Hah! The story's pretty much done, next chapter's gonna be an epilogue, basically all the crazy action has now taken place. But do stay tuned for the epilogue, and there will be more stories to come, just whenever Sond and I have time to write 'em. And although I'm kind of swamped with college work sometimes, I can still manage to write. I hope that people have enjoyed this. If they have, could they please possibly leave a review? It makes me and Sond feel great to know people like this stuff._


	15. Epilogue: All's well that ends well, so...

****

"An Act to Follow"

Disclaimer: I don't ow- aw. You know.

*****

__

Author's Note: This is it. Not quite the preverbal it,' but pretty close. This is the end of this particular story or episode, or whatever you wanna call it. I mean, a bit short to be called a novel, a little too long to call a short story.' Ah heck, whatever it was, it was dang fun to write. So, yeah. Umthere's more stuff coming, hopefully soon. I'm thinking the next story we're doing is gonna be called the All Purpose Backstory,' basically where all of these characters originally came from and how they ended up meeting. But then there's the Ocarina and Majora stories tooah heck, something's coming soon, and hopefully it'll be as fun as this one was! Until next time!

*****

An Act to Follow – Epilogue: All's well that ends well (sorta)

The next morning was typical for spring - a little bit on the chilly side, and rather damp. The greening grass of Termina field was quite burdened with dew, and the excess water vapor scattered little spot clouds of mist everywhere on the wide plain. Contrasted with a gray, overcast day, this meant only one thing.

"My feet are getting wet!" Link complained. "Like, it's so damp right now, it's soaking right through my boots!" He shook one foot while balancing on the other, and then inverted his posture to repeat with the other foot.

"Why are you complaining so much?" Ty said. "It's no worse then the mornings we were here last summerall those rainy daysor more appropriately, the same rainy day over and over again"

"Yeah," Tatl giggled. "And it's no worse than the swamp"

"Well, it was the summer then, at least it was warm" Link replied.

Kat and Sond rolled their eyes, following the rest of the group. After the events of the previous night, everyone had practically passed out. Unfortunately, tension also caused them to rise early again, even though it wasn't really that necessary.

"So why do we have to go out now again?" Chiron asked.

"Well," Sond started, "Aren't you the least bit curious about certain peopledon't you wanna make sure they're okay?"

"Well, yeah," Kafei took over, "But I mean, what if Kas took them _really_ far awaythey could be all the way across Termina for all we know."

"Nah, doubt it," Ty yawned, stretching. His tail curved slightly so that it wouldn't brush the tips of the grass and get accidentally wet. "The whole dissappearing into the clouds' thing was kind of just for show."

Nick grinned. "I thin' anythin' would've impress'd em, actu'ally" The redhead mused. "Well, thin' o' places tha' a dragon cou' lan' easy wi'out problems"

"What about Romani Ranch?" Tael suggested. "That's pretty huge"

"Maybe," Kat said. "But I doubt it. If Kas landed there he might scare the cows and horsesand can you just see Romani and Cremia's reactions?"

Kafei laughed and put on a falsetto voice. "'The aliens are back! I'd better shoot it with my bow!'"

"No, Kas wouldn't like that," Ty thought. "Where else?"

"Well, Snowhead's outtoo mountain-y" Chiron said. "And Great Bay's out, the beach is too small and well, you can't land ON the ocean"

"Same thing for the Southern Swamp" Link said from the front. "And I dunno about Ikanatoo rocky again"

"Pamela's dad would've enjoyed that though" Kat mused. "This big giant dragon just WHOOMP!'" She made a sound effect for emphasis. "Suddenly landing practically at his doorstep."

"Hey guys" Kafei startled them out of conversation. "What's that thing up ahead?"

They all squinted and peered through the mists. A small but brightly colored cart was parked deliberately next to the entrance to Milk Road. Directly next to that was the old overturned and hollowed out log that the children had seen many times before. It was a rather old object, having been so smoothed and weather-beaten that it was practically like a cave.

"I think that we forgot one rather obvious place for them to land," Kafei finished. "How about right _in_ Termina field?" He pointed.

The mist cleared a little, and they were able to make out the caped form of Kasumi, who was leaning against the inner concave of the log. As they approached, they were unsurprised to find that he was already awake, although there was a yawn apparent in his eyes.

"Good morning," he said quietly, as if last night's events had been perfectly normal.

"Morning!" Kat and Sond squeaked.

"Mornin'," Nick mumbled.

"Morning," Link said, still grumpy about his wet boots.

"Uh _buonas díaz_?" Kafei said hesitantly. After getting a few strange looks, he shrugged."Riiight," Ty said after a beat, looking back to his older brother. "Uh"

"They're fine," Kasumi said, answering the unasked question. He nodded to one side.

Further back in the log, probably to keep out of the chilly damp, was Timbre and Tejina. Were leaning back to back in human form, both of them fast asleep. Sond and Kat were unexpectedly attacked by a fit of the giggles.

"Aww," Link said after a moment, a bit mockingly. "Course, I think I'd be zonked out like that too after last nightand the past few days"

"Mwassi?" Timbre, who was the one closest to them, stirred in mid-snore, opening one green eye blearily. After a moment, he yawned. "Oh, you again" he said, not quite together.

"Right" Kat said. "Uh, we brought back your trenchcoat. You kinda left it at the Laundry Pool." Kat unslung the said garment from over her shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks," Timbre said, stretching and trying to stand up. Unfortunately, he forgot about Tejina. Her frame, suddenly having nothing supporting it except open air, promptly fell backwards with a grunt, tripping him up.

Tee wasn't amused. Her eyes snapped open irritably. "Ow." She groaned and pulled herself into a kneeling position, rubbing the back of her head, which had hit the ground rather hard. "You're supposed to _warn_ me before you let me fall over like that!" she grumbled, giving Tim a swat to the back of the head for his trouble.

This blow probably woke the boy up some, as he seemed more coherent as he took the trenchcoat back from Kat. "Thanks." In the background, Link was poking at the cart. It was a roofed cart, looking all like a miniature house, complete with little windows and a single door. It was painted a pretty sky blue, with white and violet trimmings. The hitch of the cart leaned on a small jutted boulder so that the structure wouldn't tip, but stand upright, as it would have if being pulled.

"Who do you think this belongs to?" Link said, while Tatl flew circles around it, inspecting the cart from all sides.

Tee blinked blearily, rubbing her head. "Read the side," she mumbled.

"What did she say?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"She said Read the side,'" Tatl clarified, bopping him lightly on the head. Link did so, squinting at the neatly painted text.

"'Meimu?'"

"That's Kei, Ana's, and Tee's last name," Tatl clarified. "The cart belongs to them."

Link smirked. "Oh. Neat. Wonder what's in-"

"Don't even think about it. It's locked. B'sides, its just old props n' costumes." Tee grumpily leaned against the inside of the log, shivered, and closed her eyes, muttering. Moments later she was asleep again.

Link scowled. "How can someone fall asleep like that?"

"I think," Kat blinked, "That I'd fall asleep pretty quickly if I was really tired, too."

Timbre yawned. "Speakin' ofI think I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'm kind of tired stillThanks for getting my coat back. It was a bit chilly out here"

Tatl hovered over him. "You and my brother both, insisting on sleeping late"

"Meh," Timbre grumbled, lying down again, this time with the coat pulled over his head.

"And we'll not see him for days," Sond giggled. "Come on, let's let then have a little shut-eye. Anybody else up for breakfast? I'm starving, myself."

Quite a few hours later, the group re-arrived at the hollowed out log, this time fed and a little less grumpy. Since most of the mist had burned off and the dew evaporated, even Link couldn't find anything to complain about. Then again, after last night, they were rather relieved that they didn't have any major problems.

Ty idly kicked dirt at a Chuchu that was coming a little too close to the group. It wobbled nervously and sped off, leaving a slimy green trail behind it.

"Well, you can't say the past few days were uneventful," Ty murmured, leaning back with his hands clasped behind his neck. "We stopped a psycho hunter, we competed in that competition and pretty much won, and I got revenge on Link. All and all, not a bad week, eh?"

Link glowered. "It wasn't THAT great of a revengeIt was just gelatin. _My_ jokes were much better!" He stuck his nose up in the air. Tatl was noticeably absent from her normal orbit around the boy's hat. She and Tael had decided to take off on other business,' as they had called it.

"Yeah, but you had to endure all those people pointing and laughing," Ty said. "Yours just bugged me for a little while, while your pants'll be stained like that for a while."

Link had fortunately owned a spare pair of his trademark forest green clothing to wear that morning. "Yeah, well, I'll send you the laundry bill, Monkey Boy." he finished.

"Don't call me that," Ty scowled.

"Er, if I could interrupt your conversation," Kafei said quickly, "I think we've got a problem."

"What?" Chiron looked up.

Kafei pointed towards the log. "Look over there."

There was quite a bit more going on at the log then there had been earlier. For one thing, both Timbre and Tee were actually fully awake now. They were standing nervously next to each other, watching as further off, next to the cart, Kasumi, Ana, and Kei talked to a shiny metallic armored man. Captain Viscen.

"Uh-oh" Everybody looked at each other before sprinting the rest of the way. As they drew near, Tee and Tim both looked over and waved.

"Hey!" Tee seemed more chipper, and a lot less cranky now that she'd slept some more.

"Uh," Sond began, eyes roving over towards the talking adults. "What're they talking about?"

Timbre, who was looking a bit downcast, shrugged.

"We don't know," Tee said, looking a little worried. "They've been at it a half-hour, and they won't let us in on it."

"I think I know why he's here," Timbre said quietly. "It's cause of me"

As if on cue, Viscen looked over. His eyes lit up as he recognized everyone. "Ah! Here they are, finally!" The adults ambled over, and Kat heard Timbre audibly swallow.

"Er, ey," Nick murmured, squinting as Viscen's helmet glinted in the mid-morning sun. "'Ow're you?"

Viscen blinked. "Good, thank you. I've been wanting to speak to you all for some time."

Timbre shuffled uneasily as Viscen knelt down on the soft grass, as to be at eye level with his audience. Clearing his throat importantly, he began.

"I wanted to see you all here before I made a decision regarding your friend. Now, first off, I want to say I'm very glad that the events of last night didn't end in any tragedies, and I want to apologize to you all about Veneer."

"Speaking of Veneer," Chiron said uneasily. "Uh, what happened to him?"

Viscen smiled grimly. "He came by me very early this morning, and was dismissed from my duty. He left Clock Town immediately thereafter, I think northwards. And good riddance. If I'd known what he-" He shook his head. "That's not important. This is what I have to say that is, however. By now you're all probably aware of what Timbre was charged with-"

"You're _still_ gonna get him in trouble?!" Ty suddenly said. "After all that we've _been_ through?!" The boy's tail lashed angrily.

"Calm down." Kasumi's voice wafted from the trio of adults, who had so far stood in silence. "Let him speak."

Viscen nodded. "Thank you. As I was saying, you are probably all aware of the charges."

"But it was just a _crate_!" Ty protested.

"That's not the point," Viscen sighed.

"He's not a bad person!" Kat objected.

"Yeah!" Kafei added.

"could've been anyone!" Sond finished.

Kasumi sighed. "Please, let Viscen speak."

"Again, thank you." Viscen started again, looking Timbre in the eye. "Now then. Timbre, do you accept full responsibility for your actions and the consequences thereof?" The Captain's eyes were serious.

The young boy in question gulped. But he nodded. "I do."

Viscen's eyes narrowed. "And your friends, did they do anything to influence your actions?"

"None, sir. My friends had nothing to do with this. They only got involved for my and Tee's sake, that's all."

"Very well then," Viscen intoned, standing up straight again. "I have made my decision."

All the non-adults gulped audibly, and Timbre looked a bit crestfallen, staring at the ground. After everything that had happened, it would've been wishful thinking to hope he'd get off scot-free. He might've escaped from the frying pan, but it looked like he was about to land in the fire. He closed his eyes.

"I've decided to let you off with a warning."

"What?!" Nine pairs of eyes snapped open wide as Viscen spoke.

"I try to be a judge of character," Viscen intoned. "And even though you are technicallyah-"

"Un-ordinary?" Nick suggested innocently.

"Un-ordinary," Viscen agreed, "Despite being, erun-ordinary, you've displayed great moral fiber to a degree that most people lack. Even when given the opportunity to blame others, you resisted and accepted your own shortcomings, taking the fault that was yours. That takes character. So I will let you off on a warning this time. Don't let me catch you making the same mistake again, however."

"Yes sir!" Timbre half-squeaked, relief making his knees slightly weak.

"Just thank goodness you have such loyal friends," Viscen said. "Most people aren't so lucky."

"Aw," Link smirked.

"Wa' nuthin'," Nick said, grinning.

"See, he would do th' same for us," Sond added,

"Heck, we all would do the same for any of us!" Kat piped.

"We're pretty tight knit," Chiron finished.

"And as for the extraordinary events that resulted in your timely escapes last night" Viscen added, making everybody suddenly hold his or her breath, "I don't want to hear about it. As far as I'm officially concerned, that was merely an illusion, dreamt up by Madam Ana and Mister Keisou." He half-grinned, and everybody let out their breath, relieved.

Behind them, Kei blinked. "And Tee?"

"Miss Tejina," Viscen looked down at the little girl, "I don't know how I can apologize for what Veneer put you through-"

Tee looked slightly abashed. "Don't. I know it wasn't your fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all"

Viscen nodded. "Well, unfortunately, duty calls. I believe I have work to do back in Clock Town, I still have to deal with that scoundrel Sakon. He's really outdone himself this time"

"Wha'd he do?" Kafei asked curiously. "Not stealing masks again, I hope"

"No," Viscen sighed wearily, "He was pick pocketing. Unfortunately for him, his bag got too heavy and he tripped, right before those fireworks. Ruddy burglar." He looked up. "Well, I have to go deal with him. I suppose you three will be moving on later today?" The Captain looked at Kei, Ana, and Tee.

"That's the plan, anyways, sir," Ana smiled.

"Well, good luck in Labrynna, if it's anything like the show you put on for Clock Town, you'll dazzle them. I must be off. Good day to you all!" The Captain strolled off importantly in the direction of his city, clanking loudly at every step. After a while, Ana turned to the group.

"I suppose you should consider yourselves fortunate," Ana said. "Viscen just happens to be a very understanding individual. Someone else might've still pressed charges."

"Well," Sond squeaked, "What could he have done? I mean, arrest us because a crate fell over?"

"Then again, after he figured out Timbre and Tejina's natures," Ana said delicately as both named children flinched, "He might have believed Veneer. He's been very accepting, and that's very fortunate. Other Guards might have reacted differently."

"He's not gonna tell anybody, you don't think?" Kafei said, hesitantly. "I mean, Mom might tweak out or something, Tim was staying at our house after all"

"I doubt it," Kei said after a moment. "He's a trustworthy man, and as far as he's concerned, all personal business should remain so. So I think we're safe for now."

"Someday though," Timbre suddenly mused. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Er, but for now, I think I'll just stay quiet," he stammered after a moment.

"Now! Miss Tee!" Kei whooped and swept his little sister up into his arms, "You got a lot of splainin' to do"

Tee squeaked, squirming in her brother's arms. "No I don't!" She gasped between giggles. "Most've it was jus' runnin' away from Veneer!"

Ana scowled. "And I suppose jumping on stage in front of the entire town is your idea of lying low," she said sternly. "What in Nayru's name gave you _that_ brilliant idea?"

"Actually," Timbre said bashfully. "That was kind of my idea."

"But he wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't taken that key," Tee finished, her voice growing serious as she slipped back onto the ground. "So it's kinda both our faults. Guess we got a little carried away."

Ana sighed. "You're just lucky you weren't caught." As an afterthought, she added, "Well, injured. Technically you _were_ caught. If Viscen hadn't come-"

She stopped as she looked at the crestfallen faces of the two children. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly, almost as if she were trying to hide a smile. "Anyhow, I suppose your scheming had one good point – it stopped you from quarrelling and made you get along instead."

"How did you know we were-"

"I'm not _that_ stupid, you know." Ana said.

"Yeah, and neither are us!" Link added.

"We," Sond corrected Link. "Neither are we. We saw the way you two were glaring at each other during our practice."

"Yeah, you two looked about ready to murder each other." Chiron said. "Guess it's better to work together, eh?"

Tim and Tee looked at each other.

"Maybe," Tee said uncertainly.

"Sort of," Tim agreed grudgingly, looking at Tee. "You're not so badfor a girl."

Tee chewed her lip. "And you aren't so badfor a boy."

Kei just laughed. The awkward looks on both of their faces was rather comical, and he ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "I'm glad you two won't be parting ways as _complete_ enemies"

Tim kind of made a face. Then he changed the subject. "So, how _did_ that trick with the box work, anyway?" He said suddenly, whirling on Tejina.

Tee blinked. "Haven't I told you a bunch of times? It's a _secret_. It's a _trade secret_. You don't go about telling people how you pull off tricks, cause then they aren't amazing any more. If you wanna know so bad, maybe you should put that brain of yours to work and try figuring it out on your own." Then as an afterthought, she added, "And _no_ spying. That's cheating."

Timbre scowled. "Spoilsport," he grumbled.

"Stubborn," Tee retorted.

"Nosy!"

"Klutz!"

"Diva!"

Tejina finally responded by tweaking Timbre's left ear, which made him yelp.

"Ow!" He narrowed his eyes at her, rubbing the side of his head. His ear was still rather irritated from last night's abuse, and it stung as he whined irritably. "Grr, girls always insist on having the last word, don't they?"

Kat, Sond, Tee and Ana all had a good long laugh over this comment. "I think he's finally getting the idea!"

The rest of that morning (and half the afternoon as well) was spent in relative relaxation out in Termina Field. As the mist completely burned off, the sun too began to show its face through the clouds. As a result, it was quite less chilly out than it had been earlier.

The children had argued, compromised, and finally agreed to a game of Pillar-ball (The Hylian sport similar to soccer,' but not _quite_ the same). There was just one problem with this – there were nine possible players, an odd number. Finally Kafei offered to referee, making it possible to have a four-on four match. This worked out quite well, and for a while Termina field was filled with the shrieks and yells usually apparent at such games.

Kasumi leaned impassively against the log and watched. The kids had offered to let him play, which he'd politely declined. He'd never finished that conversation with the frog the other day, and the poor creature _had_ hopped over all the way from his home in the Laundry Pool to finish it, after all. Kei and Ana were busy themselves, re-loading all the costumes and props they'd used.

Ana's flock of multicolored Cuccos, irritable at having been cooped up for the past few days, were allowed to range free on the field for a few hours. This caused some interesting plays in the Ball-ball game, as players were suddenly tripped up, being forced to dodge the feathered creatures as they wandered stupidly out onto the playing field.

"Spring is so weird," Link said, as they took a break for lunch. "One day it's freaking warm out, the next day it's mild, and the next it's cold out again. I really wish nature would just make up its mind already!"

"Well," Ty said around a mouthful of sandwich (peanut butter and jelly), "At least this climate varies. Back home, we've got two types of weather: hot and raining, or just plain hot. Gets kind of old after a while, right _Raii?_"

Nick grinned. "Tha' i' does, _Kaii._"

"Think you could take us to Volcania some time, Ty?" Sond asked, leaning back and staring at a cloud.

"Er, uh, maybe" Ty said vaguely, as if he didn't really want to think about that.

"It's nice to travel, sometimes," Tee said. "But it can get lonely sometimes, you know, making friends, but then having to leave so soon, not really having a home." She rolled from her side onto her back. "Does that make any sense?"

"Kind of," Link oofed as a blue Cucco jumped on top of his head.

Sond snickered, and the Hylian gently reached up and removed the bird, setting it down next to him. He'd learned the hard way not to be too violent when dealing with Cuccos. They were ornery birds, quick to anger and rather irksome with their sharp claws and pointed beaks. The blue avian ruffled its feathers, and hopped over to Timbre, who was currently dozing as a wolf nearby, his trenchcoat folded up under his chin. The bird clucked, pecking at his tail.

"Gerroff," Timbre grumble-growled, lifting his chin irritably, and letting his tail thump the ground a couple of times. The bird squawked and decided to scratch at the ground for bugs for a while instead. Timbre groaned and rolled over.

Chiron finished his second sandwich. "Wish that pie vendor had stayed round today. I think we gave him good business, what with nine of us."

"Twelve, if you count Kas and Kei n' Ana," Kafei pointed out. "An even dozen."

"That was good pie," Tee half-smiled, staring upwards. "Kind of wish I were actually staying here long enough to have it againwho knows, maybe we'll meet that vendor on the road somewhere."

"So, you gonna miss Clock Town?" Chiron smirked.

"Uh, some parts of it, no" Tee said. "I'll be glad to get away from the whole running for my life' thing, but I did meet all of you, and that was worth it. I'll miss that." She looked pointedly over at Timbre, who was snoozing again. "And it was good to find out I'm not the onlywell, you know"

Timbre blinked and looked up. "What're you talking about?" Well, that was what he said, although most of the group only heard, "Grrrfrrrm?"

Kat sighed. "Either say it in a language all of us can understand or don't eavesdrop."

The wolf was abruptly replaced by the human boy, who looked confused as he sat up. "I said, what are you talking about?'"

"Stuff," Sond answered vaguely. "Want a sammich?"

"No thanks, I ate a bunch already," Tim remarked.

"So _that's_ why you fell asleep," Kat teased.

"Bah." Timbre twisted to one side, stretching. "What kind of stuff' were you talking about?"

"Well," Kat smiled wickedly. "Since you askedAre you glad you met Tee?"

Timbre seemed taken aback. "Well, yeahI guessI meanwell, yeah." He chewed his lip. "Though I didn't enjoy having to dodge Veneer and all that stuffBut it was kind of good to know I wasn't the only-" He stared at the ground and shrugged. "So _that's_ what Tee meant, huh?"

"Yeah," Tee said, sitting up.

There was a moment of complete silence as nobody could think of something to say. It was so quiet, in fact, they could actually hear the low and muted croaking sound of the frog as it conversed with Kasumi, despite the fact both of them were more than 20 yards away.

Tejina tentatively broke the silence, toying with a strand of blue hair. "Have you by any chance, met any _other_ wolves around? Like in the rest of Termina or Hyrule or anything?"

"Me? Uh, nonot in Hyrule. I guess we're kind of a rare commodity. But I mean, there _has_ to be some others, somewhere, right?" Timbre looked around at his friends.

"Yeah," Chiron said encouragingly. "We'll find out where they're hiding sometime."

"Maybe they're in Volcania," Sond joked.

Ty shrugged. "Ya never know, do you?"

"Hey kids?" Ana suddenly yelled from across the field, her arms burdened with another crate full of costumes. One leg rested on the stoop to the cart's front door, helping her to maintain balance.

"Yeah?" Ty yelled back, becoming unofficial spokesman. "Need help?"

"Could you kids possibly round up the Cuccos? I'd rather not have them wander too far off, because they'll be hard to find. Put em in the holding pen, I have to load that next."

Tee groaned aloud, and the others soon found out why. Unfortunately, once the birds were released, they quickly took a slight favor to running loose. This meant the field was soon swarming with a spectrum of fleeing avians, chased by children. Quite soon, everybody was winded, and a little more than slightly irritated.

"Boy, they act lazy, but the moment they decide they wanna move, boy do they move!" Link oofed, as the red Cucco he'd been chasing evaded his dive, flapping like mad. Face down on the ground, he grumbled. "Stupid birds."

Tee smirked, passing by. "You have to trick them," she said simply, walking slowly towards a green and yellow. They eyed her nervously and started backing away towards the haven of a nearby bush.

"That isn't working," Link pointed out, rubbing his nose as he sat upright. "They're running away faster than you're coming towards them"

As soon as those words had left the boy's mouth, Timbre suddenly hurtled out of the bush and flung his open trenchcoat on top of the startled birds. Quickly, he bundled up the makeshift net and held it at arm's length. The bunched up coat's captives wriggled and muffled angry squawks could be heard within.

"Two down, only about a dozen to go," he said. "And I swear I'll be mad if these things peck holes in my coat."

"Better get them in that holding pen then, and quickly," Link said, standing up and brushing himself off. Timbre took this advice, and hopskipped quickly off in the direction of the cart. His bundle still struggled and squalled violently as he ran.

About 45 minutes later, the roundup was over. Nick had finally managed to nab a bunch of Cuccos by chasing them down a pothole and rounding them up in the one-way tunnel. Kat nabbed one by sheer luck by jumping at it, and Sond nabbed a second in the same way. There were still a half a dozen loose when Link got the brilliant idea of playing the Bremen March on his ocarina while wearing the corresponding mask. This caused the entire flock to blindly follow him to the holding pen, and they docilely relented being locked up.

Ty snickered.

"What?" Link's head turned towards the laughter, the faux bird's head on his mask wobbling comically as he did so. "What's so funny? I didn't see _you_ running to put this thing on either" He reached up and pulled the Bremen Mask from his face, revealing a scowl. "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first, that's all."

"Why you-"

"Now now now," Kei interjected before a fight could start. "Thank you for getting those birds for us. They behave for the act, but the moment they're offstage, they really can be nightmares to catch."

"Yeah, and usually I have to do it by myself," Tee muttered. "Though not usually in a place as big as this"

"Well take a break. Tejina, we're moving out in about an hour, so be ready to go, alright? We've got to get to Labrynna by next week for our next show."

"Alright," Tejina said, although her tone was slightly dejected.

"Whew!" Everybody let out a sigh of relief and flopped down. Poultry chasing was tough business.

The next hour seemed to pass in a flash. After their break, Tejina then showed all of them some simple slight-of hand maneuvers, making it look as if she could conjure Rupees out of thin air. In actuality, they were Kafei's Rupees, which, unbeknownst to him, she kept filching from his pocket. It took them all a while to figure out the money's origin, and afterwards Kafei became a bit flustered, muttering something about getting buttoned pockets.

"Won't work," Tee explained to him. "I could get the button undone before you even noticed I was there. Maybe you should just keep your money in a different pocket."

Kafei grumbled.

And then suddenly, just like that, the cart was completely packed, and it was time for the trio of illusionists to leave. Kei and Ana's goodbyes were thankful and sincere.

"Thank you all, and Kafei, thank your parents especially for inviting us."

"No problem," Kafei answered for all of them, "And you can expect that we'll be wanting you back for our next festival!" He grinned. "They wanna see a repeat of last night, you see"

Kei and Ana exchanged a look. "Guess we'll have to figure out a way to do that one, eh?" Ana grinned sheepishly as she stepped into the front of the cart."

"Guess so," Kei grinned, lifting the hitch easily in one hand.

"You're gonna pull that whole cart all the way to Labrynna?" Sond said, blue eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah," Kei said. "Keeps me in shape, and besides, I'm not a strong man for nothin'. Come on, Tee"

"One second!" Tejina had visibly hung back. Turning towards the other eight children, she grinned. "I stink at goodbyes, but I know I'll _definitely_ be back here soon. I just wanted to say thank you for showing me such a good time. Usually I don't get to meet this many people, and wellit was fun." She hung back still, scuffing her boot on the ground.

"Hey Tee, come on, please!" Ana's voice called out.

"Right! Coming!" Tee turned away.

"Wait a sec, Tee," Timbre said suddenly, stepping forward.

"Huh?" The girl looked back at him.

Timbre closed his eyes and held out his hand. "Well, we _did_ argue a lot, and get into fights, but we did make it out of Clock Town in one pieceI just wanted to make sure, before we parted ways, thatwe parted ways as friends." His head was hung at an angle that hid his eyes behind his black hair.

Tee blinked. Walking over to him, she grabbed his hand. "Friends," she repeated, leaning in close.

Since Tim's eyes were closed, he didn't notice what Tee was doing until he felt the peck on his cheek. His brilliantly emerald green eyes snapped open in utter shock and surprise.

THUD.

"Uh" Tee blinked owlishly down at Tim's prone form, laid flat on the ground, eyes still wide open.

Sond and Kat were attacked by another sudden fit of the giggles, and even the boys had an uproarious chuckle at the sight.

"Guess we should've warned you," Ty said, smirking. "About Tim's greatest fear."

"What's that?" Tee blinked, edging away.

"Well, actually, his greatest fear's a tie," Link said after a moment. "Between horses and being kissed by girls. I think you kind of traumatized him or something."

Tejina laughed a little as she sprang up onto the cart alongside Ana. "Well, I'll apologize when I come back!" She yelled to them, waving.

"Off to Labrynna! Ho!" Kei threw his powerful weight forward, and the cart's wheels were soon turning smoothly. As the cart trundled off, all the kids (the conscious ones, anyway) and Kasumi waved and shouted goodbyes.

"Up y go, _lobo!_" Nick grunted, as he and Ty each grabbed one of Timbre's arms and hauled him into a standing position. "Can' stay ere all fternoon!"

Timbre, still shell-shocked, managed to blink a few times. "Eep."

"Come on," Ty grunted. "Snap out of it, shortie!"

The insult managed to hit home somewhere, and Tim's eyes abruptly lost their glazed look. "Don't call me tha-huh?" The boy blinked a few times. "What? What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Sond's smirk was apparently smug.

"Well, I was saying goodbye to Tee, and then- ick! Gross!" Timbre immediately began rubbing at his befouled' cheek with a scowl.

Sond and Kat started tittering again, and Link laughed.

"S'not funny!" Timbre said irritably.

"Why, dear master Timbe," Link said in a faux-royal accent. "I do believe you are blushing."

"Am not!"

Kasumi, who had said nothing during this exchange (though he had smiled), looked up suddenly. "Ah, the fairies are back."

Eight heads looked up. "What, Tatl and Tael?" Ty said, squinted.

"Not just them, _all_ of them." Not two, but eight points of light were quickly orienting on the group. "Guess they're back from wherever they were."

"Guys! Sond said as they came into earshot. "Where have you been?"

"Out of town, and fortunately so," A blue point of light said. The tiny male figure shuffled nervously as he settled on Sond's shoulder. "At least from what Tatl and Tael have told us,"

"Yeah," a yellow-aqua female fairy agreed, settling on top of Kat's hair.

"Mayday! Still haven't found the Major!" A cyan-violet light randomly screeched, colliding at full-tilt with the side of Kasumi's head. "Oops, sorry there, civilian!" Kasumi just rolled his eyes.

"We _really_ need to find this guy's Major,' before he goes crazy."

"Tell me about it." A red-violet light harrumphed as he settled next to Kafei, and Tatl and Tael quickly ducked under Link's hat before anybody could ask them any more questions.

"Good luck in that." Yet another fairy laughed huskily as he took his place next to Chiron's ear. A final small winged green light hovered above Timbre's head, which was still a tad flushed.

"Oh, hey Obol," Tim said, as if his blush were perfectly normal. "Have a good time?"

Obol, who never made a sound to anyone, shot into one of Timbre's trenchcoat pockets with an irritable flick of his wings. Timbre sighed.

"Well, all's well that ends well, or something like that," he said quietly.

Ty clapped him on the back. "You say that as if it was a bad thing. Cheer up! You're not hunter-fodder, we all escaped relatively unharmed, and we've got the rest of spring before us!"

"Yes, we should definitely be happy nobody got hurt," Sond grinned.

"Yeah," Timbre agreed, staring down the field where the small cart had long vanished. "I guess we should." It was hard to tell if he was smiling or not as he followed his friends back towards the gates of Clock Town, the rest of the spring still ahead of them.

****

THE END

*****

_DAAH! Do those two words up there actually mean what I think?! I think they do! The end. *blinks for a moment, sniffles, then wails* It's over?! Heh, no worries, we'll be seeing more from this little posse in the future. And if the part with the fairies confused you at the end, I'm sorry. Just be glad they didn't show up in the middle of the fic, which had originally been planned. But I figured that would've been kind of confusing. And besides, without the random chaos of the fairies, the ending of the epilogue would've been kind too sugaryish. And as Timbre would say, "that's gross." Heh. That's it, I don't think there's much more to say, except a huge THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, encouraged and poked me to finish this. My email: snowsilverkat@hotmail.com - send me a mail sometime, it's fun to hear from people! Until next time! ~ Snowsilver _


End file.
